


Final Trip

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 76,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: High school senior and friend have to write a report about true crime. Things take a turn when they make some not so good choices. A turn for the good or bad? Read and see.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s), Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

One month left of high school. My senior year is almost complete and I will never have to walk through the doors of this God forsaken place again. The last four years have been a utter nightmare to say the least.   
If it wasn't for my best friend since 2nd grade, Cas, I don't think I would have survived it. Now all that's left to do is keep to myself and walk out these doors. Or so I thought. We had already completed all the assignments in all the other classes so the teachers were letting us dick off or watch a movie. Not Mrs. Hollis though. She just had to throw in that one last assignment.   
"To complete my history class you are to write me a report on true crime. You can pick whomever you choose but it needs to be at least 15 pages and it is due next Friday so exactly one week from today!" She exclaims happily despite all of our faces looking at her in pure shock and disgust.  
"Is she serious right now?" I hear Cas whisper from next to me.  
"It appears that way..." I reply and am cut off by Mrs Hollis continuing her speach.  
"You may use the remainder of the class period to decide who you will be writing about and I need to have a answer before the bell rings!" She finishes and sits down at her desk.  
Several students immediately went and let her know who they would be writing about as I sat and stared blankly at my desk.  
"So who are you writing about y/n?" Cas says interrupting my sulking.  
"I don't fucking know. I may not even do the shit. I have a A so the worst that will happen is I end up with a low B. I don't give a shit" I say back not interested in any of this.  
"Y/n you can't do that! You have to do it! You love true crime I figured you would at least be happy about that part of it." She replies in shock.  
"I just want to graduate and get the hell out of here dude." I say rolling my eyes.  
Mrs Hollis is standing and writing the names of all the true crime people that have already been spoken for. There's a lot of the ones I figured I would see honestly.  
Bundy, Gacy, Gein, Ramirez.  
"Shit! I wanted Bundy! Now who the hell am I gonna write about?" Cas says causing several other students to look our way.  
"Why don't you be a little louder Cas, I love the attention" I whisper at her through clenched teeth.  
"There's still a ton left. They don't even have to be dead you know that right? There's a bunch still living that nobody has put down." I respond as I realize I have to decide quickly who it's gonna be for me.  
"Ooo what about Manson?" She asks with wide eyes.  
"Sure go ahead I guess" I respond but before she can stand someone turns it in before her as Mrs Hollis writes it on the board.  
"Shit!" Cas exclaims sinking back down.  
We sit in silence for several minutes and watch everyone beside us turn in who their report will be about.  
"There's no one left! Does that mean we don't have to do it?" Cas asks looking worried.  
"But there are more left. Nobody even picked the best one's" I say as I turn my head and look at her.  
"Oh shit! I completely forgot. You were gonna write about them the whole time weren't you!" She says excitedly while leaning towards me.  
"Actually no. I really meant I wasn't doing this shit. So you can have em if you want." I say shrugging my shoulders.  
"Oh hell no! You can't be serious! This is your time to shine! You have tried to talk about those guys in every single conversation since we were in 8th grade! it's happening!" She says a little too loudly.  
"Why don't you freaks calm yourselves down back there!" One of the snobby bitches yells out from the front of the class causing everyone else to laugh.  
"One more month" I breathe out closing my eyes.  
"Ignore that bitch. So????" Cas asks invading my personal space.  
"Okay. Here's the deal. We are gonna split them. I take one you take the other." I say as a smile slowly spreads on my face.  
"Is that a smile?? Okay. I'm not arguing then. Who am I getting?" She asks with wide eyes.  
"Obviously Harris is mine." I say back sitting up myself and feeling slightly excited about this.  
"So I get the other one. What was his name?" She asks trying hard to remember.  
"Fucking christ Cas" I say as I walk up to the teachers desk.  
"Y/n did you finally decide?" She asks looking at me expectantly.  
"Yes mam. My report will be about Eric Harris. Cas is gonna take Dylan Klebold." I say with a smirk before I walk back to my seat.  
"Ha! Go figure. Freaks writing about other freaks!" The same bitch yells out in laughter.  
"One more month y/n!!" Cas says pulling me back into my seat.

The bell finally rings and we manage to get out of the classroom without any incidents.  
Once we grab our things out of our shared locker we haul ass out of the doors and to my car.   
"Jelly bean take us away!" Cas yells out as she slides into the passenger seat.  
"Make fun of my car all you want but at least I have one." I yell back as I crank the radio which is playing wait and bleed by Slipknot. Right where I left off this morning.  
Yeah my car is ugly. I agree. It's bright red and to me looks more like a egg than a jelly bean. Maybe a skittle. It's a 1998 geo metro but the fucker will get us where ever we want to go!  
"Whenever I get my new car we won't have to worry about being seen in this one anymore" she says causing me to throw the car back in park.  
"Get out and walk then" I say not even joking.  
"No I just meant.. I mean it's a '98 and all.." she says sounding like a spoiled brat.  
"Cas it's fucking 2004. Six years is not that old. Piss off" I say not moving.  
"Fine. I'll get out and walk. But you get none of my special treat I have for tonight. I'll just share with the others..." She says slapping the pocket on her backpack.  
"Special treat?" I ask putting the car back in drive.  
"Mmmhmm. That's what I thought." She says with a laugh.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask getting irritated by her childishness.  
"You'll find out when the others do!" She says with a smile.

We pull up at my house and both get out to go in and get ready for the night. It's a Friday night tradition that we head over to our friend Stephanie's house. Her mom works nights so there's never adult supervision. Which means my long time boyfriend and some of his friends usually end up crashing.  
"Are you actually gonna hang out with us tonight or are you going to spend the whole time arguing with Brian?" Cas asks as I walk back in my room wrapped in a towel from my shower.  
"That's up to him I guess" I say as I dig for something to wear.  
"I don't know why you two don't just break up. He is a dick and I know you arent happy" she says as she does her makeup.  
"I don't have enough fingers to count how many times I've tried to break up with him. You know this. He is psychotic." I reply as I slip on my black leggings and Metallica hoodie.

We arrive at Steph's house around 6 that evening. She graduated last year and decided to go to the local community college which made me pretty happy to have her still so close by.  
"It's about damn time! Y'all are gonna hate me! I tried to call I swear.. I kind of made plans for tonight.." she says with raised eyebrows hoping we won't freak.  
"Plans? That don't involve us?" Cas asks looking shocked.  
"Like, with a guy?" I ask smiling at her.  
"Well yes.. with a guy" she replies.  
"Dude that's awesome! Go! Have fun!" I say genuinely happy for her.  
"What about us though?" Cas asks looking pissed off.  
"Y'all crash here if you want! I'll be back eventually.. or I won't!" She says as she grabs her purse and heads to her car.  
"Be safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I yell after her wiggling ny eyebrows.  
"Well fuck. What now. If dick head comes over I'll be left alone." Cas says as she plops down on the couch.  
"I won't open the door if he comes. I'm not in the mood to deal with him." I say going to sit next to her.  
"So! Want to know the surprise?" She asks while digging in her backpack.  
I raise a eyebrow at her curious and worried at the same time.  
She pulls out a baggy full something that I have no clue what it is.  
"Cas what the hell is that?" I ask with a disgusted look.  
"Shrooms bitch!" She yells out with a huge smile on her face.  
All I can do is look at her with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open.  
"Are we doing this or what?" She asks swinging the bag back and forth.  
"Fuck yeah we are doing this!" I say grabbing the bag out of her hand and heading towards the kitchen.


	2. Everything Slows Down When You Eat Some Of 'Em

"Where the hell did you even get these?" I ask as we make our way into the kitchen.  
"I heard my brother and his friend talking about getting some and I remembered you saying you want to try it so I talked him into getting us some to! I had to promise I would try to get you to go on a date with him though" she throws in causing my stomache to turn.  
"That's a big fuck no" I say as I open the fridge and start digging around.  
"What are you looking for?" She asks as she hops up on the counter.  
"Barbecue sauce" I reply as I finally find a bottle and pull it out.  
"Umm why?" She replies.  
"I heard it makes them go down easier. So I'm gonna go with that" I say as I dump some out on a plate.  
"You ready?" I ask I ask dump the baggy out onto the counter beside her.  
"How many are we supposed to eat?" She asks picking on of the caps up and investigating it.  
"I don't know dude. I'm gonna do like two and see what happens" I say as I smear one in the sauce and throw it in my mouth.  
It doesn't really have a taste other than the barbecue sauce of the texture is horrible.  
"Blugghhhghh" the noise comes out as I shake my head.  
"That bad?" She says as she dips her and tosses it in her mouth.  
"You tell me" I reply laughing and quickly getting the other one down to.  
"Oh yep. Nasty as fuck! This shit better work!" She says gagging and making me laugh harder.  
"Now we wait I guess." I say we I clean the mess up and we head back to the living room.  
We get lost in a conversation about all the idiots at school and how I need to break up with Brian and before I know what's happening my face starts to feel funny.  
"Cas. Feel my face" I say leaning into her.  
"Okay?" She says as she reaches up and touches my cheek.  
"Does it feel funny to you?" I ask looking serious.  
"I don't think thats how that works you idiot!" She says laughing as I put both my hands on my cheeks trying to assess the situation.  
"But now that you say that I think mine may feel funny to.." she says sitting up on the edge of the couch nervously.  
"Don't panic. Ride it out. It's fine. We are fine" I say more to myself than to her.  
"Okay. Calm" she says as she sits in a yoga position on the couch.  
"Oh dude I think I'm tripping." I say looking around the room as everything starts to twist and form into something other than what it is.  
"Fuck me to" I hear her say as everything gets fuzzy and goes black.

My mind starts to work before my body does. I can hear sounds around me but I can't open my eyes.  
I hear a bell ring in the distance and I think to myself that it's probably Brian ringing the doorbell. I ain't dealing with him right now. Hell no.  
I try to pick my head up but it feels like it weighs a million pounds but whatever cold hard surface my forehead is resting on is pure heaven right now.  
"Y/n! Hey wake up. Dude she fell asleep again!" I hear a voice say with a hint of laughter.  
I don't know that voice. That was not Cas, I think to myself as I try to pick my head up.  
"Baby come on get up! Let's go eat lunch I'm starving!" I hear the voice say again.  
"Y/n I'm not waiting on you. You know how I feel about food. And Cas is waiting on me" I hear another voice say.  
I finally manage to get my head up and my eyes open and as I look around the room I realize that I'm not at Steph's house anymore. I actually have no clue where I am.  
"Where's Cas?" I say trying to adjust my eyes.  
"I just said she's waiting for us! Get your ass up let's go!" The same voice says as I feel myself being pulled out of the chair.  
"Wait a minute I can't fucking see! This is a bad fucking trip dude" I say rubbing my eyes and trying to focus.  
"Man get your girl. There's something wrong with her" I hear the voice say again.  
"Baby look at me! Are you okay?" I hear the first voice again and as my eyes adjust I can see him inches from my face.  
I push the chair back away from me and stand up taking a step backwards in pure terror.  
"What the fuck is happening!" I yell out.  
Both boys stand in front of me with shocked looks in their faces.  
"Did you have a weird dream or something?" He asks as he reaches out to grab my hand.  
I can't do anything but stand frozen to the ground.  
"Eric? Eric Harris?" I say feeling utterly psychotic.  
"Uhh yeah. That's me. What the hell y/n?" He says as he tries to pull me to him.  
"And Dylan?" I ask looking at the other one.  
"She is on something dude" he says looking down at me worried.  
"Did I die? Oh fuck I died didn't I!" I yell out in a panic.  
"You are definitely not dead y/n come here and chill out" Eric says as he finally gets his way and pulls me into him.  
"Where's Cas? I have to go find her!" I say as I pull away from him and head towards the door.  
"Yeah that's what I've been saying" Dylan says as they follow behind me.  
"Y/n where are you going? The commons are this way" Dylan says as he grabs my elbow and pulls me towards a staircase.  
"Commons. Jesus Christ this is not happening right now" I say under my breath.  
"See there she is" Dylan says pointing towards a table at the back of the cafeteria.  
"Cas! Are you okay??" I ask rushing towards her.  
"Uhh yeah? I'm hungry. What took you guys so long?" She asks like nothing unusual is even happening.  
"Ask crazy here. She fell asleep in class again and woke up spazzing out" Dylan says as he leans down and kisses the top of her head.  
"You'll have to tell me about that later. Let's go get food!" She says as her and Dylan stand and walk to the line.  
"You hungry?" Eric says as he sits down beside me and leans his elbows on the table.  
"No I'm not hungry. I need to know what the hell is going on. How did I get here? And why are you acting like you know me?" I ask backing away from him.  
"Y/n you are starting to piss me off with this shit. You got here by riding with me this morning. You don't remember that? And acting like I know you? Of course I fucking know you. We've only been together for over a year now. What the hell happened in the 20 minutes you were asleep?" He asks glaring at me and to say it's intimidating would be a understatment.  
"Are you guys not eating?" Dylan asks as they make it back to the table with their food.  
"I guess not" Eric replies still staring at me.  
"Cas we need to talk" I demand as I stand wanting her to follow me.  
"We can talk after I eat. You should eat to. You look a little sick." She says pushing a chicken finger my way.  
I sit in silence for several minutes trying to wrap my head around it all as I listen to them talk.  
Eric starts to loosen back up joining in on the conversation and even reaching down and lacing his fingers with mine and I don't know what else to do besides let him which causes him to smirk at me from the side.  
"We still on for tonight?" Dylan asks causing Eric to look back his way.  
"Yeah I'm down. I don't know what this one though. She's being difficult today" he says while squeezing my hand.  
"On for what?" I ask looking at each of them for a answer.  
"Chick what is wrong with you! Don't act like it isn't all you have talked about all week!" Cas says with a laugh.  
"Is that so?" Eric says with a raised eyebrow looking over at me.  
"Well I guess I'll ride with Eric and you two can go do whatever chicks do and then meet us there?" Dylan says right before the bell rings signaling that lunch is over.  
"Fine with me" Cas says as she leans over and kisses Dylan on the lips before quickly standing.  
"Well come on y/n we are gonna be late for class! Kiss your man and let's go!" She says looking impatient.  
"Uh.. oh. Right" I say as I lean over and quickly kiss Eric on the cheek and follow her out of the cafeteria.  
"What's wrong with you girl?" She asks as she wraps her arm around mine.  
"Are you serious right now? How the hell did we get here?" I ask feeling scared at this point.  
"Did you stop taking your meds again or something?" She replies as we make it up the stairs and to our next class.  
"I guess so" I reply deciding just to go along with it at this point.

The class ends and my next two are with Dylan luckily so I don't feel so lost.  
"You done spazzing out yet?" He asks as we sit down next to each other.  
"Yep" I say while internally screaming.  
"So what has Cas been saying about me? I mean I know we are doing pretty good and all but I'd like some insider info" he says leaning in closer.  
"Dylan she's my best friend. I'm not going to tell you what she says" I say back trying to play it off.  
"What? I thought I was your best friend? We go further back than you two. Hell we've been friends since middle school. She only came two years ago" he says catching me off guard.  
"Oh.. uh right. But still. I don't want to break her trust." I say trying to sound as calm as possible.  
Dylan is my best friend? And apparently Eric is my boyfriend? This is too much.  
"That's cool. I'll remember that next time you start questioning me about Reb though." He says leaning back in his seat.  
"Oh wait! Uhh she really likes you. That's obvious!" I say trying to pull him back in.  
"Go on" he replies leaning back in.  
"Umm she thinks you are really cute. And you should totally ask her to be official" I throw out there catching on to the fact that they haven't made it that far yet.  
"I think I will. Maybe tonight" he says with a smile.  
"Now you tell me something!" I reply a little too anxiously.  
"There's not much to tell you. Other than he is thinking about making the move tonight" he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh fuck" I say in shock.  
"Yep that's the one" he replies with a laugh.

I haven't even went that far with Brian and we've been together for a long ass time. I don't even know this dude. Well I mean.. I kinda know him. But not on that level. That can't happen.

"Why do you look like that? That's what you want isn't it? Hell you've had the hots for the guy since I introduced you." He says looking confused.  
"Uhh maybe.. I'm not sure" I force out feeling sick to my stomach.  
"You may want to figure that one out y/n. That boy is obssessed with you" he replies back as the teacher quiets the class and starts to talk.  
I don't even know what class I'm in right now. This is a fucking shit show. Then it hits me.  
I look over at Dylan trying to get his attention but he is busy drawing something in his notebook.  
I grab a piece of paper out of mine and quickly scribble on it and pass it to him

:What is today's date?:

He looks over at me with squinted brows and shakes his head before writing something back and passing it to me.

:March 4th:

Fuck.

The day finally ends and me and Dylan meet Cas and Eric in the parking lot beside Eric's car. I can't help but stand and stare at it in amazement. I'm running my hand along the back of it when I pulled out of my trance  
"Hey you" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind.  
"Hey" I reply with a small smile that I couldn't stop.  
He spins me around so that I'm facing him and nuzzles my neck with his nose.  
"I missed you" he says catching me off guard.  
"I just saw you 3 hours ago" I say a little too harshly.  
"And? You didn't miss me?" He says while pulling back a little to look in my eyes.  
"I've missed you for longer than I've known you" I let slip out causing him to tilt his head to the side questioningly.  
"What the hell does that mean?" He says with a smirk.  
"Nothing. Yes I missed you." I say allowing myself to react and pull him back into a hug.  
He smells so good. Like lavender laundry detergent and aftershave.  
"Hey y/n you remember that time when you were crushing on my boy here and said that you were the perfect height for him?" Dylan yells out causing me to blush so hard I can feel the heat coming off my face.   
"You said that?" Eric says smiling at me.  
"How the hell did you know that?" I ask before I can stop myself.  
"Uh hello. It's me" Dylan replies with a laugh.  
"I guess I said that then" i say looking down shyly.  
"Alright let's go! We need to go by my house and pick up our stuff and then we will meet you guys there!" Cas says as she walks passed a few cars and stops unlocking the door of what I assume is her car   
"You've got to be kidding me" I say as I watch her.  
"What?" She asks looking at me weirdly.  
"That's your car?" I ask trying not to freak out.  
"Y/n you have got to get it together. You know this is my car. I got it for my birthday remember!" She says as she opens the door of the little red car and gets in.  
"This is hysterical" I say before finally letting myself laugh.  
Her car in this time is my car from our time that she hates so much. Comedy gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos guys!!!


	3. I'll Bring The Heat

We pulled up to a house I've never seen before and Cas hopped right out and headed towards the door.  
"Come on y/n let get out shut and go!" She yells out over her shoulder.  
I force myself out of the car and inside the door she is holding open for me.  
"Mom it's me and y/n! Just grabbing our stuff and we are out for the night!" She yells out as she heads up the stairs with me behind her.  
Once inside her room I see my overnight back and sleeping bag and pillow laying against the wall next to her stuff.  
"Are we going camping?" I ask confused.  
"Jesus y/n yes we are going camping!" She says shaking her head at me.  
"You hate camping" I say looking down at our stuff and trying to figure out how it got here.  
"Don't tell Dylan that please! I'll make it through one night!" She says more convincing herself than me.  
"If you say so. We are going to freeze to death" I reply. It's only the beginning of March in Colorado. We are really going to freeze to death.  
"We will not! We have our sleeping bags and the boys are bringing tents and they said they will make a fire. We will be fine!" She says as she pulls on a heavy jacket on top of her light jacket.  
"You aren't going to make it a hour out there" I say with a laugh.  
I'm used to camping. Me and my sister used to sleep in the tent all the time when we lived out in the country so it's nothing new to me. We didn't even have a fire so this may even be better than that.  
"I'll be fine. Dylan can keep me warm" she says wiggling her brows at me.  
"You are really into him huh" I say smiling at her.  
"Of course I am. What about you? You finally gonna put Eric out of his misery tonight?" She asks as she walks past me and knocks her hip against mine.  
"I don't know about that.." I say feeling a little worried about it all.  
"What? I thought you decided you were going to do it tonight? What changed your mind?" She asks stopping what she was doing to look at me.  
Where the hell have I been for all these conversations. Because it sure as shit wasn't here.  
"I don't know Cas. I'll just have to see how it goes I guess." I reply not really knowing what to say.

Once she had finally finished changing clothes we loaded our stuff up and headed out.  
"Where exactly are we going?" I ask looking out the window.  
"Some place near Dylan's house. He said y'all all used to hang out there all the time so you should know?" She says looking as confused as I feel.  
"Ahh okay I know where you are talking about" I say lying through my teeth.  
We turn off on a road and come up to a house on a hill with a long driveway. I immediately recognize it as Dylan's.  
When we get closer I see his black bmw come down the driveway and pull out in front of us leading the way.  
That was smooth as fuck.  
A few miles down he turns onto a dirt road and finally pulls over and parks with Cas doing the same.  
Dylan pops his trunk and him and Eric get out and start to unload their stuff as we grab our to.  
Me and Cas sit and watch the comedy show of the two of them trying to put the tents up.  
When they finally get it figured out I grab my stuff and take it into the one that Eric had set up assuming that's where I would be sleeping.  
"You gonna keep me warm?" I hear him say behind me.  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing" I say turning around to face him.  
His cheeks go slightly red and he looks away from me nervously without responding.  
"How about we out your sleeping bag on the ground for cushion and we can use mine to cover up with?" I ask trying to break away from the weird moment he's having.  
"Sounds good" he says as he starts to unroll his and lay it out on the bottom of the tent.  
"You guys don't get too comfortable in there! I've got screwdrivers!" Dylan yells out.  
"Of course he does" I say out loud with a laugh.  
"You know vodka and his vodka" Eric laughs with me.  
We join the others and the boys decide to build a fire before it gets too dark.  
"Reb grab the gas can and let's see if we can get this bitch burning" Dylan says as he finishes stacking the limbs on the ground.  
Eric douses them in gas as Dylan throws a match down and the flames erupt immediately.  
"Fuck yeah!" Eric yells out as I watch with wide eyes.  
"See. Told you we wouldn't freeze to death" Cas says as she holds her hands in front of the fire wrapped in her two jackets and her sleeping bag.  
"Says the walking blanket" I laugh out at her.  
"Oh shut up" she says as she sits down on the ground awkwardly.  
Eric finally stops staring at the fire and comes to sit down on the ground next to where I'm standing.  
"Come here" he says patting the ground next to him.  
I quickly sit down beside him as Dylan awkwardly plops down beside Cas.  
"Where those screwdrivers Dyl pickle?" I say before I realize what I let slip.  
"Well that's a new one" he says looking at me weirdly as he reaches behind him pulling out four 20oz bottles that he had mixed and passing them out.  
"Nahh I'm good" Eric says as I take a big drink from the bottle.  
"Oh come on it will keep you warm" I say smiling over at him.  
"Damn peer pressure" he says while take the bottle.  
Dylan if course finishes his in record time and starts getting handsy with Cas.  
"You know you have a tent over there you can go to and not put us through this right?" Eric says trying not to look at them.  
"Leave em alone. They aren't hurting anything" I say as I kill out my bottle and reach for his that he isn't drinking.  
"Yeah what she said" Cas says with a laugh.  
"Slow down y/n. You're gonna be passed out before midnight if you keep that up" Eric says while he runs his hand up and down my spine sending chills all over me.  
"That's a good possibility" I say feeling light headed.  
He squints at me and stands up putting his hand down for me to take.  
I let him pull me up and we walk to the tent and he zips it up while I pull my shoes off and lay down grabbing my sleeping bag and snuggling into it.  
He turns and looks at me with a intense glare before also taking his shoes off and joining me.  
"Share that shit woman I'm freezing" he says shivering beside me.  
"Come here and take my warmth" I reply without thinking about it. The alcohol went straight to my head and I can't be held responsible at this moment in time.  
He moves in closer lifting my head to put his arm behind it and grabbing my waist with his other.  
"That's better" he says before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips sending me into shock once again.  
When he pulls back I feel the loss immediately and move back in finding his lips with my own.  
As the kiss deepens I lightly part my lips giving him permission to explore my mouth with his tongue.  
"God damn you are a good kisser" I say as we break apart.  
"You say that almost every time we kiss y/n" he says with a smirk.  
"Then it must be true" I say going back in for more.  
He rolls me over onto my back and lay on top of my letting me feel his hardness against my thigh.  
"You still okay with this?" He asks looking heated.  
So apparently we have discussed this before now...  
"I think so" I reply full of liquid courage and hormones.  
As he starts to kiss me again I can feel my head start to spin from the effects of the alcohol and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to make it stop because I don't want this moment to end.  
I feel him pull away from me and I reach my arms out trying to find him but I cant. I open my eyes and he is gone.  
It's all gone.  
I'm back in Steph's living room with Cas next to me on the couch.  
"What the hell did you guys take? You've been out for hours!" Steph says as she looks down at us.  
"What the fuck!" I yell out as I jump off the couch in a panic.  
"Whoa calm down y/n!" Steph says grabbing at me.  
"Where did he go!?" I ask almost in tears.  
"Who?" She says looking at me confused.  
"Would you guys shut up please. I just want to sleep this off" Cas says as she snuggles into the couch deeper.  
"Cas where's the mushrooms!?" I ask wildly.  
"Mushrooms? What the fuck!?" Steph yells out.  
"They are safe. Go to sleep. We'll try again tomorrow. All they did was make us sleep I think" she says as she pulls a blanket over her head.  
I don't want to wait. I want to finish whatever the fuck that was that we started.  
I want to go back to Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo's y'all 🖤


	4. Welcome back

After I calmed myself down and convinced Steph that I hadn't completely lost my mind she went to bed leaving me and Cas alone in the living room.  
"Cas I need you to wake the fuck up! We have to talk about this shit!" I say as quiet as I can but still getting my point across.  
"Y/n please let me sleep. I feel horrible. I never want to take those things again" she says trying to pull the covers over her head.  
"Are you crazy! I want to go back there. Like right now!" I respond while pulling her blanket away.  
"Go where y/n? What the hell are you talking about?" She asks now sitting up looking confused.  
"Back to fucking colorado I guess" I say back feeling like my eyes are going to pop out.  
"Colorado? You have lost it." She responds while reaching over and putting her hand on my arm.  
"You were there! Don't make me feel crazy!" I reply pulling away from her.  
"Y/n we both passed out after we ate those nasty things. You had a dream." She says trying to reassure me.  
"That was not a dream. I can still smell him" I reply while grabbing my hoodie and breathing in deeply.  
"Smell who?" She asks while pulling the blanket back from me.  
"Eric" I breathe out.  
"Eric? As in the Columbine dude?" She asks with a smirk on her face.  
"Yes! And Dylan! You two were all over each other!" I say pointing at her accusingly.  
"Damn. That was a hell of a dream girl" she replies as she lays back down.  
"Damnit Cas just listen to me! Fuck it give me the shrooms I'm going back in!" I say standing up a little too quickly as the room starts to spin.  
"No girl you are going to sleep. We will talk about it tomorrow when you have a clear head.

I lay there in silence for a while before I can't take it anymore and go to get in Steph's shower. She won't mind. Hell I pretty much lived here all last year.  
Once the hot water starts to run over me I close my eyes and immediately see the fire. I see Eric look over his shoulder smirking at me as it goes up in flames. I reach up and touch my lips with my fingers and feel him kissing me.  
This shower was a terrible idea. I quickly cut the water off and get dressed and spend the rest of the night on the back porch writing down every single thing I could remember about it all.

The next morning Cas and Steph find me on the back porch and as soon as they sit down I hand Cas what I had written.  
"Read it." I demand.  
It takes her several minutes to finish it and when she does she looks up at me with a smile.  
"When did you start writing stories again? This one is pretty good" she says handing it back to me.  
"Oh my God just listen to me! It isn't a fucking story! The shit happened!" I yell out feeling frustrated.  
"Fuck it dude come on let's go. I want to go home." I say standing up and heading in to get my stuff.  
After everyone said there goodbyes I drove us back to my house with Cas talking the whole way there.  
"I don't think you're crazy. I'm just saying that I didn't experience any of this. So maybe you need to wrap your head around the fact that it may have been a dream" she says trying not to piss me off again.  
"Okay" is all I reply.

Once back at my house we both crashed on my bed sleeping most of the day away.  
She woke me up right before the sun started to go down.  
"What are we doing tonight? It's Saturday and I don't want to just sit here." She says looking bored.  
I sit for a moment thinking about what we should do and when nothing sounds appealing I can feel the smile form on my face as the idea forms.  
"We should go camping" I say.  
"Uhh you do know who you are talking to right? I don't camp." She says rolling her eyes.  
"Well I'm going camping with or without you. And I'm gonna need some of those shrooms please" I say smiling sweetly.  
"So you are gonna go into the woods, by yourself, and take shrooms? I don't think so" she says shaking her head at me.  
"Then I guess you better come with me." I say almost pleading with her.  
"Fuck y/n. You are gonna owe me so much" she says with a sigh.  
I jump up and start grabbing blankets and pillows as the phone starts to ring.  
"Y/n phone!" I hear my dad call out.  
"Oh God. I know who that is" I say as I grab for the phone beside my bed.  
"Hello" I say unenthused.  
"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer the door last night? I know you were there I could see your damn car in the driveway!" Brian yells into the phone.  
"Dude I'm so over your shit. Just disappear already" I say before I have time to think about it.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks sounding shocked   
"Yes for the tenth time. I so am. Please get the hint this time!" I yell out before hanging up the phone.  
"Damn y/n! It's about time!" Cas says as she comes over and hugs me tightly.  
"It wasn't as hard as it usually seems.." I say a little shocked at myself.  
"Maybe the shrooms gave you a clear head" she says jokingly but she has no idea how true that statement is.  
"I guess you could say that" I reply still not able to wrap my head around it all.  
"I wish you had dreamed about humping that Eric guy months ago" she laughs out picking at me.  
"It wasn't a dream. And we didn't make it that far. That's why I need to go back" I say staring into the wall.  
"If you say so" she replies as she starts to gather all the blankets I had thrown down.

One we had packed all of our shit in bags and barbecue sauce in tow, we headed off into the woods behind my house.  
"This has got some real blair witch vibes y/n" she says nervously as we head in deeper.  
Once we reach a clearing we stop and out our stuff down and I make quick work of setting up the tent, laughing to myself as I remember the boys trying to do the same.  
Once we set it all up and Cas had lined the inside with all of the pillows and blankets I grabbed the barbecue sauce shaking at her to let her know I was getting impatient.  
"Maybe I'll just stand guard this time. I don't think they really did anything for me" she says as she tosses me the bag.  
"No way. You are coming with me. And I will find a way to make you believe me this time." I say as I pour some sauce in the lid and dip two caps and toss them in my mouth.  
"If you say so" she replies as she does the same.  
We sit in silence as I try to force the effects to set in.  
"Stop thinking about it so much. Just sit back and let it happen" she says as she lays back on the pillows.  
"Tell me again about Dylan." She says smiling over at me.  
Just as I open my mouth to speak I feel the burning in my cheeks again. And I sit up a little straighter.  
"Yeah me to" she says as she closes her eyes and starts to breathe heavily.  
I decide to follow suit and lay down beside her as my heart starts to pound in anticipation and my eyes close on their own.

The first thing I notice is the smell. I open my eyes to find my face buried in blue fabric. I inhale deeply memorizing the scent before moving my face back so that I can see what I know is in front of me.  
There he lays, sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around me. Hat still backwards on his head and the broncos sweater on that I have seen a million times in videos and pictures.  
"Stop staring at me psycho" he says without opening his eyes.  
I feel my heart start to race as I realize that I'm back where ive wanted to be since last night.  
"I can't believe you got drunk and passed out on me" he says as he rolls onto his back and stretches.  
"Uh yeah.. sorry about that" I say and suddenly get the overwhelming feeling that I don't want to waste a second of this.  
I grab him pulling him back into me as I bury my face into his neck.  
"Nahh too late for that now. I have work soon. We've gotta get going" he says as he turns and kisses my forehead.  
"What?! No! Call in!" I say in a panic.   
"If I call in that means my check won't be shit and I won't be able to take you out next weekend." He says with a small laugh.  
He is so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. I never would have imagined.  
"Fuck next weekend. Let's just stay here all day. I'll call and tell them you got kidnapped." I say blurting out the first thing I can think of.  
"What a concept that is. Held hostage by my girlfriend in the woods. I can think of worse things" he says as he starts to pull away from me.  
"Eric please. Can we just stay here?" I plead with him.  
"I'll be right back" he says looking down at me with a smirk.  
I lay in silence waiting on him to return and I hear Cas let out a scream and Eric immediately start apologizing.  
"Shit! My bad. I didn't know how to knock on a fucking tent!" He says with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"Uhhh V?" He says cautiously.  
"What fucker? Go away!" I hear Dylan yell out.  
"You cool with not leaving?" He says a little quieter.  
"I'm not going anywhere" Dylan says back with a weird tone to his voice.  
Eric walks back into the tent a little red in the face and quickly climbs back under the covers with me.  
"That was awkward" he says with a red face.  
"I'm guessing you interrupted something" I laugh out.  
"I don't think they were in the act. But how the hell did she sleep naked out here? It was cold as fuck all night" he says shaking his head.  
"Holy shit you just saw Cas naked?" I ask laughing hysterically.  
"Stop that shit that was weird as fuck for me" he says covering his face with his hands.  
"How the hell do you think I feel?" Cas yells out from the tent across from us.  
"Well at least y'all are on the same page there" I say still laughing.  
"Looks like I'm not going anywhere today. You happy now?" He asks looking over at me.  
"I don't know how I could be anything but happy with you around" I say back without thinking.  
"Is that so?" He asks turning on his side and pulling me to him.  
"That is the complete truth" I say to him and to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback guys!


	5. Hurry Up and Wait

"So here's the thing. I do have to go and tell my mom that I'm all good and call work to let them know I've been kidnapped." Eric says as I hold onto to tightly.  
"I don't want you to leave" I say with more emotion behind it than I intended.  
"So go with me. I'll get V to take us to my car at his house and then we can come back here for the night." He says catching me off guard.  
"To your house?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Well yeah to my house." He says as he bends and kisses my forehead again.  
Everytime he does that I want to burst with happiness.  
"I guess I can" I reply not wanting to be without him and also feeling weird about going into his house.  
"Cool. Get your shoes on and I'll go figure out how to knock on a tent" he says as he stands and smiles down at me before walking out.

Moments later we are piled in Dylan's car with the heat blaring. Me and Eric in the back and Dylan and Cas up front.  
I can't help but to press myself up against him as we make the short trip to Dylan's house. I reach over and touch his jaw tracing it with my finger as he looks at the window.  
"You seem to be in a mood today" he says glancing over at me.  
"Maybe I just like you a whole lot. Or maybe I feel bad about passing out on you last night" I say feeling my cheeks start to burn.  
"Oh girl you didn't!" Cas says with a laugh.  
"She so did" Eric says back smiling at me.  
"Seems like you didn't sleep much" I shoot back at her with a glare.  
"I was too busy hanging out with my boyfriend." She says not missing a beat as Dylan smiles over at her.  
"Oh yeah? Boyfriend?" I ask with wide yes.  
"Yep. Feels good to finally say that out loud!" She says with a laugh.  
I start to feel even worse about what happened with Eric. They've been together one night as a official couple and are already on another level. If what he says is true and we have been together over a year then he must have major blue balls.  
I reach over and grab his hand in mine as we start up Dylan's driveway. He squeezes it gently as he looks over at me with a smirk.   
"What are you thinking about?" I ask him quietly.  
"Just things" he says back with a raised eyebrow.  
Things. Who knows with him. I learned from his journal that he can put on one face while something completely different is happening in his head. And that sudden realization shocks me to the core and I instinctively let go of his hand.  
"What's wrong?" He asks looking confused.  
"Uhh nothing we are getting out though right?" I ask trying to play it off.  
"Right" he says still looking at me.

As we get in his car my mind is flooded with all the things I forgot to consider. It's March. Next month is April of 1999. And what happens when the shrooms run out.  
I panic internally all the way to his house.  
When we pull into the driveway the panic becomes for a completely different reason.  
"Come on. Mom will want to see you" he says as he gets out of the car and waits for me to follow.  
Once inside the house my head starts to spin as I take in every detail.  
When his mother comes over and hugs me I can't function properly so I just smile at her the best I can.  
I hear them talking but I can't register what they are saying.  
"Hey snap out of it!" Eric says as he waves his hand in front of my face.  
"Oh uh sorry" I say back as I drop my eyes to the floor.  
"Long night?" His mother asks with a concerned look on her face.  
"Uh no mam I just didn't sleep good. It was so cold" I say trying my best to come back from the panic.  
Eric drags me by my arm down the stairs to his room and as we step inside I realize it's not exactly how I had always pictured it. Sure the walls are lined with posters and all the things he uses for target practice but the furniture is different than I had imagined.  
"What's your deal? Come in so I can close the door and get out of work" he says from beside me as I make my way over and run my hand up the covers on his bed trying to take in every detail.  
He makes the call into work and with a little bit of pleading on his end manages to get out of it.  
"You can't be bitching next Friday when we cant go do anything though woman" he says as he pushes me down onto his bed and comes down on top of me.  
"Like I said, fuck next weekend" I say with a smile loving the feel of his weight on top of me.  
He comes in for a kiss and just as he parts my lips with his tongue there's a knock on the door and it causes us both to jolt up off the bed.  
"Yeah" he calls out annoyed.  
The door opens and his mom walks in nonchalantly and sits down on the bed where we were just making out.  
"What's your plans for the night?" She asks with a sweet smile.  
"We are gonna go back to the woods with Dylan and Cas I think" Eric responds a little awkwardly.  
"You kids are begging to get pnemonia. I was asking because we are planning on taking a short trip for the night and I wouldn't mind if you guys wanted to stay here instead. At least I know you will be warm. And I think I can trust you" she says looking my way which makes my cheeks burn again.  
"Of course you can trust us!" Eric replies flipping on the charm switch.  
"We could rent some movies and order pizza or something" he says so innocently that my mouth drops open.  
"I'll leave some money for pizza. The movies are on you." She says as she stands to leave the room.  
"We will be heading out in a hour or so. The money will be on the counter. Be good Eric" she says pointing at him as she walks out.  
"How about that.." he says as he watches her leave.  
"Well that's a change of events. Guess no freezing to death tonight then?" I say as I sit back down on the bed.  
"Quite the opposite. I'm going to set you on fire" he says as his gaze does just that.  
I feel my mouth fall open once again. How the hell does he change his demeanor and appearance so quickly. It's a little unnerving but the way he is looking at me is doing things to my insides.  
"We should probably tell the two newly weds about the change of plans" I say trying to take his attention off of me simply because I don't have the willpower to fight off his advances at the moment.  
"They'll figure it out eventually" he says as he starts towards me.  
"Eric noooo your parents are still here!" I say trying to push him back.  
"Fine. Keep letting me suffer. But this night is not ending like last night" he says as he sits down beside me.  
"You are right about that" I say as I scoot closer to him.  
"That's better" he replies glancing over at me and putting his hand on my thigh squeezing roughly.  
"How the hell do you go from the sweetest guy ever to demanding that I stay awake to please you in the matter of seconds?" I finally get the nerve up to ask.  
"You know me" he says with a smile as he stands and reaches his hand down to me pulling me up.  
"Let's go rent some movies. We can stop and let the other two know about the change of plans. Even though I'd rather it just be us" he says looking at me like he hopes I will agree.  
As bad as I want to I also know how much Cas hates camping and the cold and she is suffering in silence.  
"Nahh we should probably tell them" I say as we walk up the stares.  
His parents are leaving the same time we are so he gets some money from his mom and we all say our goodbyes.

Once back in his car we make the drive back out to the woods past Dylan's house. Once we park I can see Cas sitting by the fire once again wrapped in her sleeping bag and shivering as Dylan pokes at the fire with a stick.  
"Damn I didn't think you guys were coming back" Dylan says looking over our way.  
"Thank her. I wasn't planning on it" Eric says with a smirk as we make our way over to them.  
"Y'all we have been invited to crash at the Harris house tonight instead of catching pnemonia" I say and before I can finish Cas is already on her feet packing her stuff.  
"Now would probably be a good time to tell Dylan that you hate camping.." I say causing her eyes to dart my way and Dylan to look shocked.  
"For real?" He says going over to her.   
"Fine. Yes for real. Get me somewhere warm please!" She says dramatically.  
"We are gonna grab some movies and pizza and we will meet you guys back at my house" Eric says as he finishes packing up the tent and stuff he had brought the night before and loading it in the car.  
"Cool" Dylan says as he starts to do the same.  
"You do realize I have to drive my car right? I'm not leaving it here." Cas says as she makes her way towards the driver's side still looking like a burrito.  
"I'll ride with her. You two go pick us out something good to watch." I say as I climb into her car.  
"I'm getting porn. You know that right" Eric says while wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"Ha! You aren't old enough to rent porn yet dude." I fire back laughing.  
"Damnit. That's true. But you didn't object so that's a start" he says as he leans in the door and kisses me pulling on my lip with his teeth as he leans back.  
I let out a growl at him in response causing his eyes to grow wide.  
"Are we wild animals now?" He says with a smile.  
"That depends. You wanna fuck me like a animal?" I shoot back before biting my lip at him as Cas starts to drive off.  
"Fucking christ" I here him say as we head down the dirt road.  
"Good to see you two are back to normal." She says smiling over at me.  
"If this is normal then yes. It's good." I reply while watching Eric in the side mirror still standing in shock.  
"Was he pissed about last night?" She asks as we hit the main road and head towards her house for showers and clothes.  
"He wasn't pissed I don't guess. But he wasn't very happy about it either." I reply.  
"So you should do it. Just don't think about it and do it. That's what I did" she says with a big smile on her face.  
"What! Holy shit!" I yell out in shock.  
"Yeah holy shit is right. I can't wait to do it again and again" she moans out.  
"Okay hoebag calm it down!" I laugh out.  
"I'm just saying. I don't regret it. I highly doubt you will. Just put the boy out of his misery already" she says as we turn into her driveway.  
Once she parks the car she reaches behind us in the seat to grab her bag and I see the huge red mark on her neck.  
"Uhh Cas are you aware that there is a big ass nasty ass looking hicky on your neck?" I say with a laugh.  
"What? Oh fuck. What am I going to do if my parents see this! I'll be grounded for life" she says grabbing her visor and pulling it down so she can look in the mirror.  
"Damn that's a nice ass hicky though" she says admiring it in the mirror.  
"That's trashy girl" I say as I get out of the car.  
"You mean to tell me that if Eric starts sucking on your neck in the heat of the moment you will make him stop because it's trashy?" She says as she runs to catch up with me.  
"Well I don't know about that honestly" I reply.  
"Exactly. Let me know when it happens to you" she says with a wicked look in her eyes as we open the front door and she bolts up the stairs before anyone can see her.

Once we have both showered and packed a bag for the night we head out towards Eric's house.  
I feel my heart start to race again as we turn onto his street but this time for different reasons. I need to be back with him more than I need air right now. Not knowing when this could end is eating me up. I don't give a shit about pizza and a movie. I want to be with him. Alone.


	6. I don't want to get yeeted

As soon as the car stopped moving my feet hit the ground.  
"Damn y/n why are you in such a hurry?" Cas asks as I haul ass to the front door and start to frantically knock.  
When it opens and I see Eric standing in front of me I throw myself in his arms almost in tears.  
"Hey baby what's wrong?" He asks wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
"I just missed you" I say while breathing in his scent.  
"I always miss you when we are apart" he whispers in my ear before moving his head so that he can place a gentle kiss on my lips.  
So the sweet boyfriend is back. Maybe I can keep him for awhile this time.  
"It's about time" Dylan says as he pushes past us and wraps Cas in a hug.

We head downstairs into the basement which also has another family room. We destroy the pizza within a matter of minutes and Dylan makes us all one of his famous screwdrivers to wash it down as Eric starts the movie.  
Eric gives me the side eye as I take a sip of my drink and I can't help but laugh a little.  
"I won't drink it all, stop looking at me like that" I say as I sit it down on the table knowing he is right.  
"What are we watching?" Cas asks from the pallet in the floor her and Dylan had made.  
"Lethal weapon" Dylan answers.  
"Seriously?" Me and Cas say at the same time.  
Eric lays down on the couch wrapping himself around where I am sitting on the edge of it and pulls me down with him.  
"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to" he says as he nuzzles my neck with his nose.  
"It doesn't look like I have a say so at the moment" I reply as he reaches over the back of the couch grabbing a blanket and throws it over us.  
He squeezes me tightly holding me to him as the movie starts. I can feel his soft breaths on the side of my neck and ear and it's driving me more mental by the second.  
I instinctively push my ass against him and he lets out a soft growl in my ear.  
"There's that wild animal again" I whisper with a laugh.  
"Dylan do me a favor and cut the lights off man" he says loudly causing Dylan to jerk his head our way looking annoyed until he sees the way we are laying together and his expression softens a little as he stands up and pulls the cord on the light.  
"Appreciate it" Eric says back.  
"Setting the mood?" I ask feeling butterflies in my stomach.  
"Nahh I can just see the movie better with the lights off" he replies stomping on all the butterflies.  
"I'm joking y/n" he says with a soft laugh.  
I snuggle back into him and try to get into the movie but my mind is elsewhere.  
Several minutes later I can see movement out of the corner of my eye and know that Dylan and Cas are getting into something other than the movie to. I try not to watch but I can't help myself. They are so damn cute together.  
"I mean, we can follow their lead and just have a big ass teenage make out party in my basement I guess" Eric whispers in my ear making it known that he sees them to.  
"Okay" I reply shrugging my shoulders a little.  
"Once again I was joking, but okay" he says as he lets go of me and turns me so that I'm facing him.  
He lifts my chin with his finger and stares into my eyes for a second before pressing his lips to mine.  
When our tongues finally meet again he pulls me in closer by my waist and holds on tight almost digging his fingers into me.  
Never breaking the kiss he moves to where he is on top of me and pulls the blanket up over us.  
I break away and start trailing kisses down his neck stopping to nibble on his collar bone as his hand finds the bottom of my shirt and he slowly runs his fingers over my stomache causing me to jump.  
"That tickles" I laugh out.  
He looks at me with a intense glare as he drags his fingers higher up and gropes me through my bra wiping the smile off my face.  
"Maybe we should go to your room" I say as I feel the hot lava boiling in my lower stomache.  
"Those are the best words you have ever said to me" he says as his expression breaks and he smiles down at me.  
"You guys are good to go here, we are gonna dip out" he says trying not to look their way as he waits for me to stand up and follow him.  
"Knock before you come in this time" Dylan says back.  
" Dude you are in the fucking living room and I'm going to my room. How does that make sense" Eric yells back as we walk down the hallway in laughter.  
Once inside he locks the door and turns around looking at me with his hands behind his back.  
"So we are here, what now y/n?" He asks with a smirk.  
"You tell me, here I am in your room with no worries of parents walking in. What do you want to do?" I ask as I sprawl out on his bed stretching my limbs.  
"I would love to touch every inch of your flesh if you will let me" he says still standing in the same spot.  
That's when the memory from his journal entry kicks in. I always wanted to be the one he "tricked into his room" even though I walked in willingly.  
"You can't touch me from over there" I finally respond.  
"You give me the go ahead and like I said earlier. I'm gonna set you on fire. I've been waiting on this for a long ass time" he says back and his eyes look so dark. Almost black.  
"Eric I'm laying on your bed asking you what you want to do. If that isn't the go ahead I don't know what is other than flat out saying come here and get inside me" I laugh out and he doesn't find it funny at all. He rushes the bed so fast I didn't even see him coming until he was on me.  
He straddles me with one knee on each side of my body beside my hips and pulls me up so that he can get my shirt off and reaches around trying to unhook my bra with no luck.  
"Get this fucker off" he says as he loses the battle.  
I reach around and unhook it and let it fall down my arms as he pushes me back down and comes at my chest with both hands twisting and rubbing with wide crazy eyes looking down at me.  
It shocks me when he immediately reaches down grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifts it off exposing his toned stomache. I always wondered what it would look like and its nothing like I pictured at all. The scar on his chest not near as visible as I thought it would be.   
"What's with the look" he says smirking down at me.  
"You're fucking sexy dude" I blurt out and can feel how big my eyes are.  
"That's not at all what I thought you were about to say" he laughs out as he stands and unbuckles his belt while still looking down at me.  
Once his pants are on the floor and he's in nothing but his boxers he joins me back on the bed laying down beside me and wrapping one arm around my shoulders while the other trails down my stomache.  
"It would be a lot cooler if you would lose the pants to" he says while pulling at the top of my jeans.  
I quickly undo them and push them down kicking them off the bed and laying back down now in nothing but my panties.  
"Yeah that's better" he says as he runs his hand over the lower part of my stomache sending chills all over my body.  
He creeps down slowly until he reaches the top of my panties and pushes his way inside the fabric lightly touching me and making me release the air I had been holding in my lungs.  
"God damn y/n I don't think I need to warm you up much more" he says into my ear before kissing on my neck with open mouthed kisses as he moves his fingers around exploring me.  
"What about you?" I ask as I reach over and place my hand on top of his hardness.  
"I've been ready for over a year now" he says through clenched teeth as I palm him through his boxers.  
This isn't striking me as the first time we have gone this far. I mean it's pretty obvious we haven't had sex yet because that's been a common topic since I got yeeted back in to 1999, but it seems like he has probably touched me before from the way he is acting.  
"Eric" I moan out as he pumps his finger slowly in and out of me.  
"Mhmm" he responds into my ear.  
"I want to feel you inside me" I say as I reach inside his boxers and pull him out.  
His response is to reach into his jeans on the floor and pull out a condom before coming back in between my legs to sit back and put it on.  
I watch intently as he sits back on his heels and rips the package open with his teeth and gets it on without any issues.  
He glances up and catches me watching him and smiles at me before coming back down to put his lips on mine.  
"You know I love you right?" He says catching me off guard.  
I don't know if so should say it back or what to do.  
"You don't have to respond. It's okay. I just wanted you to know" he says as he kisses my cheek and goes back to my neck.  
Was that the first time he said that? Fuck I wish I knew what had happened the last year in this place..  
"Eric I've loved you for a long time" I say back not wanting him to feel weird about and also it's the truth.  
"I know baby" he says nuzzling his nose into my neck. That seems to be his thing and I'm good with it.  
He rubs himself up and down my entrance teasing me until my hips are bucking up at him on their own.  
He lets out a soft laugh before he lines himself up and starts to push in.  
Slowly but surely he makes it all the way in with barely any pain.  
"You okay?" He asks looking down at me.  
I nod my head at him as I pull my lip in between my teeth biting down.  
"It's because you were so ready for me" he says as he starts to move.  
When he finds a rythym that seems be good for the both of us he stays with it and brings his lips back to mine and I moan wildly into his mouth.  
I can feel the pressure start to build and he senses it to and grabs my legs wrapping them around his back as he picks his speed up.  
When my release hits and I feel myself tighten around him he stops thrusting and grinds into me hitting his own release. I squeeze my eyes closed tightly riding out the wave until my whole body is vibrating.  
I feel him kiss me on the lips lightly before he claims off the bed going to clean up assume.  
I lay still with my eyes closed for what I realize is a really long time now.  
I finally open them and see the sun shining so bright it's almost blinding.  
"No!" I scream as I sit up in the tent and see Cas jump up next to me.  
"What!? Is it a spider!??" She yells out crawling towards me.  
"No God damnit. I don't want to be here!" I yell out as I feel the tears coming down my cheeks.  
"What the hell are you talking about y/n? We've been here all night" she says moving back away from me.  
"No we haven't Cas! We went back!" I say as I grab my shirt trying to find the last lingering scent of him.  
"Oh God not this again" she says as she walks out of the tent and stretches and I see her neck.  
"So explain that shit then!" I say pointing at her as I scarmble out of the tent myself.  
"What?" She asks looking confused.  
"The big ass hicky on your neck that Dylan left!" I yell out at her.  
She looks at me weirdly for a minute before she runs back inside the tent and grabs her makeup compact opening it up and looking into the mirror.  
"Holy fuck what the fuck is that?!?" She yells out and she feels around her neck.  
"It's exactly what I just said it was. I've been trying to tell you!" I say excited that it's finally sinking in for her.  
"Did.. did I have sex with that guy?" She asks with huge eyes.  
"You so did dude" I say trying not to laugh.  
"Woah" she responds as she still holds her hand over her neck.  
"And I was having sex to before I got pulled back to this place!" I say getting upset again.  
"With that Eric kid?" She asks looking up at me.  
"Yeah that's the one. I'm pretty sure he's my true love or whatever. I have to figure out how to get back there. And not get sucked out everytime something good happens." I say sitting back down.  
"Is this for real?" She asks still looking weirded out.  
"Yeah it's for real. Hurry up and wrap your head around it so we can figure this shit out!" I say a little too harshly.  
"Am I still tripping?" She asks very seriously.  
"No Cas that's the fucking problem!" I say getting irritated.  
We sit quietly for a few minutes, both lost in thought, when she finally speaks up.  
"I think I'm starting to remember.." she says.  
"And??" I ask anxiously.  
"And we totally have to figure out how to get back there." She says matter of factly.


	7. Let's Talk About It

It's now Sunday afternoon as me Cas sit in my room trying to start our essays but Everytime I start to write something about Eric I get lost in thought.  
"This is torture" I say as I drop my notebook and fall backwards onto the bed.  
"It's not that bad for me considering I don't remember much" she replies as she waits for me to give her more information about Dylan. We don't need a computer or book for this essay. I could write 15 pages in minutes with all the shit stored in my brain.  
"Well it's fucking me all up. What if I don't get back there? Especially before April! I don't know if I can live the rest of my life knowing that in another world he was mine and I couldn't have it" I say trying not to let me emotions get the best of me.  
"Has he said anything about April?" She asks now genuinely curious as she lays her notebook down.  
"Not a word and I'm too chicken shit to bring it up. He would question how I know and I have no clue how I would explain that" I reply.  
"Well it seems like you would know if something wasn't right.. I mean Dylan is your best friend to right? Seems like one of the two would have gave you some kind of clue" she says with a questioning look on her face.  
"If it's anything like it really happened then no one would know. But, neither one seem to be as miserable as I was lead to believe they were" I respond as I let me thought spill out.  
"Then maybe they aren't. Maybe this isn't that time frame" she says catching me off guard.  
"Time frame? It's definitely 1999." I say rolling my eyes at her.  
"That's not what I meant y/n. Maybe some sort of series of events that once happened didn't happen or something?" She replies sounding like she is trying to convince me.  
After we managed to get a little bit of writing done Cas decides to head home and calls her mom to come get her.  
Before she leaves I plead with her to let me hold on to the magic bag.  
"Just let me keep them here. I will feel a lot better if I know where they are Cas plleeeaaassseee" I beg her before she finally stops the bag in my hand with a worried look.  
"Please don't eat all those at once. Actually don't eat them at all until I'm here to. You go back without me and I'm gonna he pissed!" She shoots at me with a glare before she leaves.  
I hold the bag in my hand looking at them and counting how many we had left. I think we could do it 2 or 3 more times before they are gone.  
I let out a sigh of relief but also am filled with complete sadness.  
What will I do when I can't go back anymore.  
I'm in love with a guy that only exists in my dreams and mushroom trips. Maybe this is why me and Dylan get along so well.

Later that night after dinner had been ate and I had showered I lay awake in my bed stuck in my thoughts. It's not fair to feel this way about someone and them actually feel the same way only for it to be ripped away in a matter of seconds. I try to close my eyes and picture of back in his room or even in the tent for all I care. I can see flashes of his smile, his eyes, I can almost smell him in my imagination. But that's all I get..  
After a few failed attempts at sleep I say fuck it and head for the dresser drawer I had shoved the bag in. Maybe if I just eat one..  
I lock my bedroom door and without another thought I throw the nasty thing in my mouth and chew it quickly and swallow. Please work.

I go sit on my bed with my head laid back on the headboard and close my eyes trying to will myself back. No luck. I close my eyes and open them at least twenty times and Everytime I'm not there when I open them my heart sinks. I give up hope and let the tears fall freely as I snuggle into my bed and close my eyes hopefully to be pulled into sleep so I can be out out of my misery.  
When I open them back up though I realize very quickly that I'm not in my bed anymore.  
I sit up on the bench and look around me and know immediately I'm outside of the school.  
"Y/n! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Dylan says as he strolls my way.  
"I could say the same to you" I say as I feel my face light up and I run into his arms giving him a huge hug.  
"Alright this is weird, what's your deal" he says as I finally let go of his waist.  
"I'm not allowed to hug my best guy friend?" I ask smiling up at him.  
"Not before you hug your boyfriend your not!" I hear Eric say from behind me.  
When I turn around I see him standing with his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised.  
"Maybe you should have gotten here sooner then" I say as I turn and run the few feet to him and squeeze him tight.  
"Jesus woman let me breathe" he says with a laugh as he hugs me back.  
"I missed you so much Eric" I say as I press my face into his neck.  
"You sure do say that a lot for someone who made fun of me for saying it" he says with a laugh as he takes a step back from me letting his arms go back to his hips.  
"I can't help it. I love you" I say as I reach down and grab his hand taking it in mine.  
"Where the hell is Cas?!?" Dylan yells out interrupting our moment.  
"I haven't seen her.. I'm not sure. Maybe she's sick or something" I say even though I know exactly where she is and it's not even in the same year as us right now.  
"Well shit. I guess I'm going to class" Dylan says as his face drops and he walks towards the entrance of the school.  
"We should do that to" Eric says while bring my hand to his mouth and kissing it softly.  
"No!" I yell out a little too loudly.  
He looks at me in shock before squinting his eyebrows at me.  
"You don't want to go to class?" He asks with a smirk on his mouth.  
"That's the last thing I want to do. Let's just leave" I blurt out hoping he will go along with it.  
"Y/n I don't need to skip a whole day again.." he says squeezing my hand and trying to pull me with him towards the entrance.  
"Eric I'm not wasting my time with you in that school. Can we please just go somewhere together?" I plead with him as I pull back and bring him to me.  
"Your time with me? Are you breaking up with me?" He asks, worry showing all over his face.  
"Oh hell no! Never think that" I say back as I wrap my arms around his neck so that our faces are inches apart.  
"Damnit woman, you scared the life out of me" he says as his forehead comes to rest against mine.  
"So can we go?" I ask impatiently as his tongue comes out and goes across his lips and I follow it's every move with my eyes.  
"Let's go" he says as he watches my eyes watching him.  
We head into the parking lot and climb inside his car and he immediately starts it and backs out. He flies out of the parking lot like a maniac and I quickly remember seeing the videos of him driving. The shit made me nervous just to see the way he did it but being in the car with him is a different level.  
"Where are we going?" I ask hoping it's somewhere close.  
"I figured we were going the same place we always do when we skip" he replies not taking his eyes off the road.  
I know it's going to throw up red flags when I ask, but I have to ask.  
"Which is?" I say while watching his face.  
"Uhh your house? Or is your mom home today or something?" He asks glancing at me for a split second.  
I honestly don't know the answer to that question. I don't even know if my mom is my actual mom here or not. So fuck it let's go to my house I guess.  
"No we can go to my house" I reply as I feel a hint of nervousness in my stomache.  
He eventually turns onto a road lined with houses and I start to play a game with myself in my head.  
Is it that one? No.. maybe that one's mine.  
He finally pulls into a driveway and turns to look at me without cutting the car off.  
"You gonna open the garage or did you decide that today is the day we get caught doing this?" He asks with a smirk.  
I hop out of the car and walk up to the keypad and without another thought I dial in the four numbers and the door starts to open.  
How the hell did I know that...  
He pulls into the garage and I press the button to close the door as soon as he is parked.  
I wait for him to get out and when he does he comes at me mouth first colliding into my lips and wrapping his arms around me.  
"You know we can't skip school Everytime you get horny right" he says with a small laugh as he breaks the kiss.  
"Jokes on you. I just wanted to talk" I say as I open the side door and we walk inside.  
The house is huge and nothing inside looks familiar. I have no idea where to go. So I head towards the couch hoping he will follow.  
"If we are going to talk then can we at least listen to some music while we do it?" He asks as he walks past the couch and starts up the stairs. I'm assuming to my room so I quickly follow.  
I'm shocked when we walk inside and it looks exactly like my room from back home except the walls are full of different posters.  
"Let's see what you have been listening to" he says as he pushes play on my cd player and the song starts up.  
"So you did like it?" He asks as he jerks his head my way and I immediately recognize the song that starts to play,

I long for the ride  
Some tides I've yet to stride  
I won't deny my mind  
14 million miles  
I've climbed in strive  
To cease decline of my kind  
14 million miles  
Before she blows  
Makin' sure my head is balanced  
For the trip back home  
I swear I'm comin'  
I'll be right there  
14 million miles a gallon  
Before she blows

"Yes I love this song dude!" I say as I walk and sit down on my bed.  
"Come sit with me" I say as I pay the spot next to me and he walks over with a weird look on his face.  
"If you aren't breaking up with me then why does this feel so weird?" He asks as he sits down and starts to pick at his hand nervously.  
"I just want to talk Eric. About things, the future, where you see us say, this time next year." I say as I look at his face hoping to catch any sign he may give.  
"We've already talked about all that y/n" he says jerking his head to look at me.  
"Let's do it again. Refresh my memory" I say as I take his hand that he's been picking at and squeeze it in mine.  
"You know I'm so ready to get out of this place that I could scream" he says as he pulls me to him and wraps his arm around me as he lays us back on my pillows.  
"To go where?" I ask as I snuggle into his side.  
"You know where baby" he says as he nuzzles my hair with his nose.  
Damnit why can't he just give me a straight up answer here!  
"Am I going with you?" I ask knowing that either he is going to give me a straight answer or I'm going to pry it out of him.  
"Not for a few months, you know that" he says looking down at me strangely.  
What the hell does that mean.  
"But where are we going to go?" I press further.  
"Where ever the hell they decide to send me y/n. What the hell is up with you" he asks as he pulls his head far enough away that I'm forced to look back at him.  
"Maybe I just need some reassurance that you aren't leaving me" I say trying to save myself.  
"Only for a little while baby, I promise" he replies as he moves back in a little closer.  
"You promise?" I ask back.  
"I said I did. I wouldn't lie to you. Not you" he says as I watch his eyes change right in front of me.  
"Woah boy calm down! We aren't done here" I laugh out pushing at him.  
"Well hurry up and finish your interrogation. I haven't been alone with you in weeks and I'm dying here" he shoots out causing my mind to spin.  
"Weeks?" I ask in utter shock. It was just yesterday that I was here.  
"Uhh yeah weeks. Not since my mom lost all judgement and let us spend the night alone" he says as he leans in to kiss on my neck.  
"What is today?" I ask feeling completely insane.  
"April 7th" he replies not moving away but continuing his attack on my neck.  
"Eric your birthday is Friday!" I yell out shoving him back some.  
"Well yeah.." he says looking at me like I'm crazy.  
"We have to do something!" I say excitedly.  
"Uhh we are.. what the hell is going on in your brain?" He asks looking worried.  
"I have no idea to be perfectly honest. What are we doing Friday?" I ask smiling at him with wide eyes.  
"I thought we were driving into Denver and getting a hotel room since I'll be old enough to rent one finally, you don't want to now?" He asks unamused with my antics.  
"Oh that sounds amazing actually. Lets do that." I say as I pull him back close to me.  
"You are insane. You know that right" he says as he starts to relax again.  
"I'm insane but you're the same" I reply back as he spins us around to where I'm now straddling his hips causing me to let out a squeal.  
"Make me feel good woman" he says with a smirk as I look down at him.  
"Nu uh" I reply with my own smirk.  
"Are you telling me no? For real?" He says as he puts on his best pouty face.  
"I'm absolutely telling you no. You can wait until Friday. And so can I." I add in, not sure if I'm convincing him or me.  
"That's a terrible thing to say right now" he says as he bucks his hips up a little and I feel his hardness underneath me.  
"No you stop that" I laugh out as I try to climb off of him but he holds me down.  
"Come on y/n just give in" he says still smiling so I know he is playing with me.  
"I won't!" I say as I finally manage to break away from him but before I can flee the scene he pulls me right back down on the bed and climbs on top of me so I can't run.  
"Then just let me kiss you" he says sweetly as he brings his lips to mine. He proceeds to explore my mouth with his tongue as things heat up and before I know it he is undoing my jeans and trying to pull them down.  
"Eric stop" I say with a laugh as I try to pull them back up.  
"I was hoping you forgot" he says back trying to hide the fact that he is a little pissed and over heated.  
"Friday. I promise" I say as I finish fastening my jeans back and I pull him to me. He lays his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair with my eyes closed just enjoying the moment with him.  
I must have dozed off because when I open my eyes he is gone. I sit up and look around and realize that even though I'm still in my room that the posters are now all different and he is actually gone.  
The sadness overwhelms me as I fall back down on my pillow and cry myself to sleep.

The next day after school I find Cas in the parking lot so I can feel her in on what happened even though I know she is going to be pissed that I went back without her.  
"Y/n you promised you wouldn't!" She says as I spill it out.  
"I know.. but if it helps I only saw Dylan for a few minutes. Me and Eric hung out the whole time." I say trying to make her less angry.  
"So you went back just to get laid?" She asks with a hint of anger but more pure judgement.  
"I'll have you know that I went back to talk to him about the future actually. We didn't do anything besides a little heavy petting. I stopped him" I say feeling proud of myself for having at least some self control.  
"So what did he say about the future?" She asks impatiently.  
"It was kind of cryptic honestly" I reply before filling her in on every thing he had said.  
"That doesn't sound like they have any kind of psychotic plan to me" she replies as she leans up against my car.  
"It didn't to me either but like I said, nobody knew. Eric is a master manipulator from what I know." I reply as I to lean on my car beside her.  
"And what about Dylan then?" She asks as she folds her arms across her chest.  
"I didn't get a chance to talk to him but I will next time. Maybe he will slip up" I reply.  
"Well that to but I meant what is your take on him from what you know, if Eric is the master manipulator then what is Dylan?" She asks looking over at me.  
"Dylan is the god of sadness of course" I say with a laugh.


	8. It makes sense now

I talk Cas into coming back to my house with me and spending the night so that we can get the essays done and out of the way. That's what I tell her anyways.  
Once we are piled on my bed with snacks and our notebooks out I decide to try to talk her into my idea.  
"So I need you to hear me out before you object to this okay.." I start easing my way in.  
"What y/n" she says sharply.  
"I need to go talk to Dylan. alone" I say as I turn my head slightly waiting for the impact.  
"And you want me to sit here while you go?" She asks more calm than I had pictured.  
"That would be ideal" I say hoping she doesn't catch me off guard and spaz out.  
"Fine just go" she says as she drops her notebook onto my bed and sits back in a huff.  
"For real? That was easy" I say as I stand and walk to my dresser to get the bag.  
"Two things first" she says as she spins around to watch me.  
"First I need you to tell Dylan that I reallllly like him" she says dragging the word out entirely too long.  
"Second, only go see Dylan. No bullshit with Eric. You already talked to him" she says as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
"I can't really control that Cas. I never know where I'm going to appear or who with. So I can't make any promises there" I say as I pull one of the caps out and toss it in my mouth.  
"Okay fine. But tell Dylan what I said okay?" She asks with a small smile.  
"I'll tell him but I think he already knows" I say while rolling my eyes at her.  
"So now we just wait? I've never not done this with you so I'm not sure how this works.." she says nervously.  
"I don't know either. Everytime though I've closed my eyes and when I open them I'm there" I reply as I lay back on my pillows.  
"So close your eyes, let's get this going" she says impatiently.  
I close my eyes and try to picture where I want to be but it isn't working. Half an hour goes by and still nothing. When I open my eyes a final time and see Cas sitting on my bed writing in her notebook and assume it was a failed attempt and decide to go take a shower.  
When I step in and the cool water hits me I close my eyes instinctively letting it wash away the day. But when I open them I'm standing in the road in the pouring rain. I look around me trying to figure out where I am but it's dark out and it's raining so hard I can't make anything out. I start to walk but am blinded by head lights coming my way.  
"Y/n!? What the hell are you doing in the middle of my road in the rain? Get in!" Dylan yells from his window. I quickly run to the passenger side and crawl in as he looks at me like I'm insane.  
"Are you okay? How did you get here?" He asks as he cranks the heat on to warm me up.  
"I just needed to talk to you" I blurt out as my teeth chatter from the cold. I didn't know what else to say.  
"Okay we can talk. But you have to get out of those clothes you are gonna get sick" he says as he turns into his long driveway and it hits me that I'm about to enter his house.  
I close my eyes taking slow breaths as he parks his car and looks over at me.  
"Come on y/n I'm making a run for it" he says as he slings his door open and with his long legs it doesn't take more than ten steps for him to land on his porch as I run behind him getting soaked all over again.  
"Dude one of your steps is ten of mine" I laugh out as he opens the door and I come face to face with his mother.  
"Y/n! I didn't know you were coming over! It's so good to see you!" She says as she comes in for a hug but stops when she sees the condition I'm in.  
"Oh honey let me get you a towel" she says as she heads down the hallway leaving me standing at the front door looking like a drowned rat.  
"I'll go grab you a t-shirt and she can throw your stuff in the dryer" Dylan says as he to leaves me standing by the door dripping wet.  
His mother reaches me first and I dry off the best I can so I don't track water all over the house as Dylan comes down with a shirt and tosses it to me.  
I go into the bathroom and pull off my soaked clothes and dry myself the rest of the way off and pull Dylan's t-shirt over my head. It's comical how far it comes down on my body. Longer than some of the dresses I own. I wrap my hair in the towel and open the door to see Dylan waiting for me.  
"I'll dry your clothes and bring them up to you y/n" his mother says as I follow Dylan up the stairs to his room.  
"She would shit if it was any other chick walking around the house in nothing but my t-shirt" Dylan says with a laugh.  
"Yeah I kinda wondered about that" I reply as I sit down in his desk chair and he takes the bed.  
"You've only been coming over since we were what? 11? Your like the daughter she never had. You could probably set the house on fire and she would still be cool with it" he says still laughing.  
"Dylan is everything okay with you?" I blurt out causing his face to go more serious.  
"Well yeah. It's never been better. Why are you asking that?" He asks squinting at me.  
"I just wanted to know. You know I care about you. And Cas realllllly likes you to" I say just like she had.  
"Fuck I hope she does. I think I'm in love" he says as he falls onto his back on the bed dramatically.  
"Of course you are" I let slip out.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asks looking over at me.  
"I just want to know you are okay" I say back not wanting to give anything away.  
"If you are asking about my little habit then I haven't done that shit in a long time. You could just ask you know" he says bluntly.  
Well at least I know he stopped hurting himself at some point in this weird ass world I'm in.  
"Dylan what are you gonna do after graduation?" I ask as I roll the chair over beside the bed and prop my feet up.  
"You know I want to do something with computers. I'm thinking about going to Arizona. Cas would be the only reason I would stay here" he lets out second guessing his plan now that she's in the picture.  
"You wouldn't stay for me?" I ask feeling a little hurt even though I shouldn't.  
"Like you will be here for long" he says with a small smile.  
"Where else would I be?" I ask hoping he will give me more details than Eric did.  
"I guess where ever he gets sent" is his response. Almost identical to Eric's.  
"Jesus christ" I let out in frustration.  
"What? You guys didn't like break up or something did you?" He asks now sitting up looking at me.  
"No! Hell no. I'm just feeling weird about the future I guess" I say back hoping for more.  
"You will feel better about it all once Eric gets through boot camp and you guys can be back together where ever it is you go" he lets out as he lays back down.  
"Ahhh okay that makes sense now" I blurt out without thinking.  
"What does?" He asks looking at me weirdly again.  
"Nothing at all" I say with a small smile.  
"Yeah I'm sure you two will be planning a wedding before too long. You have to be married to live on base with him right?" He asks as he picks up a hacky sack off his side table and tosses it into the air.  
Just as he says that his mom turns the corner holding my clothes and looking at us with a smile.  
"I had hope I would he planning a wedding for you two one day" she says catching us both off guard.  
"What no!" I yell out with a disgusted look on my face.  
"Excuse my language mom but hell no!" He yells out causing us both to die in laughter.  
"Thanks for crushing my dreams you two. So y/n Harris huh? I guess I can give my consent to that" she says as she pats my shoulder before walking out of the room.  
"Well that wasn't weird at all" Dylan says once she has left the room.  
"It was pretty fucking funny actually" I laugh out as I pick my clothes up and walk down the hall to the bathroom to get dressed.  
When I walk back in Dylan's room he has stolen my seat in the desk chair and is writing in what I assume is his journal.  
"Anything juicy?" I ask as I drop back down on his bed.  
"Oh yeah. Every single detail" he says as he closes it quickly.  
Before I can question further the phone rings and his mom calls out that it's Eric for him.  
"Oh shit let me get it!" I say charging for the phone beside his bed.  
"Hello lover" I say into the phone.  
"Well you sure as hell aren't Dylan" he says with a small laugh.  
"Good catch" I laugh back.  
"Found her" he says to someone other than me.  
"Who are you talking to?" I ask confused.  
"Your female best friend. She knocked on my door saying she couldn't find you so I was calling V to see if he had seen you. Now I have my answer" he says back.  
"Cas is at your house?!" I ask in shock.  
"Wait what?" Dylan asks as he turns towards me.  
"Yeah I guess we are swapping for the night huh? Well you guys have fun" he says acting like he is going to hang up on me.  
"Don't you fucking dare" I growl out feeling overly jealous.  
"Well maybe I should come swap the two of you out then" he says laughing at my reaction.  
"Hell yeah you should" I say back before hanging up the phone.  
"He's gonna bring Cas to you and take me with him apparently" I say as I sit down on the bed and put my shoes back on.  
"I love you and all but I'm so okay with that trade" he replies with a serious expression.  
"The feeling is mutual. On both things" I say as I smile at him and walk out headed for the stairs with him behind me.  
"Are you taking y/n home?" His mom asks from the couch.  
"Nah Eric is coming to get her" he replies as we reach the bottom of the stairs.  
"And dropping off Dylan's girlfriend" I say with wide eyes knowing that he is about to get questioned so hard.  
"What! Girlfriend?" His mother says as she stands and walks towards us.  
"Thanks for that friend" Dylan says glaring at me.  
"Anytime" I say back as I open the front door just in time to see Eric turning into the driveway.  
My heart immediately starts to race when I see his face through the windshield.   
Cas jumps out and runs to me with a big hug and before she can pull away I whisper to her   
"I had a feeling you would show up"   
"I couldn't resist!" She says as she pushes me away and runs towards Dylan who is standing on the porch grinning like a idiot until I see his mother appear in the door way.  
"That's our cue to get the hell out of here" I say as I reach Eric's car and without even a hello I get in beside him and he backs out.  
"I was wondering if I did something to piss you off or something. I haven't heard from you since we skipped" he says without taking his eyes off the winding road.  
"I'm sorry about that. It wasn't anything personal. I've just been trying to figure out all this after high school shit" I reply as I stare at the outline of his face in the dark.  
"I thought we had all that figured out already. You having doubts?" He asks as he reaches over and finds my hand with his and rubs circles with his thumb. Such a simple gesture but it makes the butterflies start to swarm.  
"No nothing like that" I reply but I really just want to let it all out at this point. I want to ask about the plans, the guns, I need to know.  
"So I guess I should take you home since it's so late" he says glancing at me for a quick second.  
"Probably so" I reply not wanting that to happen at all.  
"It would be cool if I could just stay with you. Since tomorrow is my birthday and all. The best present ever would be to wake up next to you" he says as he squeezes my hand.  
"Yeah we should do that" I respond quickly.  
"Your mom is not gonna go for that" he replies with a laugh.  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" I reply while I squeeze his hand back. I'm not even sure a mom exists. I've yet to see her.  
As we get close to the house he decides to park in a alleyway a street over from mine. We have school tomorrow and it's already after 11 so it should be fine.  
I go in first and leave him waiting beside the garage. When I walk into the living room I see her. It's my mom. Asleep on the couch with wheel of fortune on the tv. And it's her. I walk back to the door and signal for Eric to follow me in and we quietly make it upstairs without getting caught.  
"That was almost too easy" he says as he kicks his shoes off and plops down on my bed as I lock the door.  
"She'll be gone before we have to leave in the morning so we should be cool" I say not even knowing how I would know that.  
"I've got less than a hour left before I'm officially a adult" he says as I lay down beside him and rest my head on his chest.  
The terror washes over me as I realize that every time we have spent time together like this that I end up waking up back in my time.  
"We should stay up all night" I say hoping he will agree.  
"Mmm you may have to figure out a way to entertain me if you don't want me to fall asleep" he says with a smirk.  
"I'm sure I can figure something out" I say back with a teasing tone.  
"You are too loud to be having sex with your mom downstairs" he replies as he raises my chin up so I'm looking at him.  
"No not sex. There other things we can do" I say while letting my hand go over his lower stomache and rest at the top of his pants.  
"Oh nevermind" he says with a smile.


	9. Happy birthday Lover

I slowly lower my hand and start to rub him through his pants as our eyes never leave each others.  
He reaches down and undoes his belt and the button and zipper on his pants and let's them fall open encouraging me to work around them.  
I pull him out and run my fingers over his length gently, causing it to go completely stiff within seconds.  
"What time is it?" I ask and he looks at me confused for a second before looking at his watch.  
"11:57" he says once his eyes meet mine again.  
I lower myself down so that I'm resting between his opened legs and lick the tip of him slowly and I watch as his mouth falls open in shock.  
"Holy shit" he says as he grabs the back of my head tangling his hand into my hair.  
I continue teasing him without taking him all the way in my mouth. Licking and kissing his length. After several minutes I ask again.  
"What time is it?"  
"Fuck baby. It's 12:01" he moans out.  
"Happy birthday Eric" I say as I open my mouth and take him all the way in to the back of my throat before I start to move up and down making a suction with my lips and  
I grab him with my hand and start to pump up and down at the same time.  
"God damn y/n I'm not gonna make it" he hisses out at me as I start to move faster on him.  
"No for real I'm gonna cum baby" he says trying to pull me off of him which only encourages me to pump my hand faster as I hold my mouth still over him and he pours out into my throat.  
He sits up resting on his elbows looking down at me with wide eyes as I wipe my mouth and smile up at him.  
"Where the fuck did that come from?!" He asks breathing heavily.  
"It was your birthday present. And I love you" I say as I walk into my en suite bathroom.  
I brush my teeth and straighten my hair up before walking back out to see him starting to doze off.  
"Nope! Wakey wakey!" I say as I jump on the bed beside him.  
"Oh God y/n I don't know if I can. You sucked the life out of me" he says with a huge smile on his face.  
"Nope you have to stay awake. Up all night remember?" I say as I pull on his arm making him sit up.  
"Yeah yeah. School is gonna be hell tomorrow if you make me stay up all night. And tomorrow night will probably be a bust" he says as he stands up and stretches trying to wake himself up.  
"How long is boot camp" I ask randomly. My mind went right back to the inevitable.  
"Once again, boot camp is 8 weeks. And you will survive I promise" he says with a smile as he sits down next to me on my bed.  
"When will you leave?" I fire back.  
"The week after graduation y/n, do we have to keep doing this?" He asks impatiently.  
"Just humor me okay" I reply as I turn to face him sitting indian style and he follows copying me.  
"And there's nothing else you need to tell me? Or that you should tell me?" I ask pressing him.  
"Not that I can think of but you will be the first to know, as always" he says squinting at me.  
I sit trying to think of how to approach anything else and he watches my face intently.  
"You knew this is what I wanted. I told you before we ever started dating that this would be my future and you were okay with it" he says starting to get defensive.  
"No Eric it's not what your thinking I promise" I say reaching over to take his hand.  
"Then what's up with all the questions?" He asks as he locks our fingers together.  
"I don't know really. I just get so anxious sometimes" I reply looking down at our hands.  
"You think I don't? You know how I used to be. Pissed off all the time. And you don't even really know the half of it" he says not taking his eyes off my face.  
"Then tell me" I say squeezing his hand.  
"Maybe one day" he replies as he comes in and plants a kiss on my cheek.  
"You can't leave me though. I'll go mental if you do" he says as he pulls back with a very serious expression on his face.  
"I will do everything in my power to never leave you" I say and realize that it's impossible as soon as it comes out of my mouth and I feel my face drop.

He eventually gets so tired that he lays down and starts to drift off and I decide to let him. I take in every detail of his face. I listen to his light breathing and softly run my finger down his jaw. I refuse to let myself get sleepy and when I start to I stand up and pace my room. I paint my fingernails and toenails, I pick out clothes for school tomorrow and clothes for tomorrow night. Anything to keep myself busy. Around 4:30 I hear a car start and look out my window and see my mom backing out of the driveway. The sun will be up in a little over a hour and I will have made it the whole night without getting booted back. I start to relax a little and sit down beside Eric who is still sleeping soundly on my bed. As soon as I'm sat down he reaches out and grabs me and pulls me down wrapping me in his arms in his sleep. It makes my heart flutter and I break at the same time. I don't know how I will ever go on once this is over. I can't stand the thought of never seeing him again. I'm beyond in love with him. I don't think I will ever be able to say that about anyone else. I roll over carefully so that I can see his face while he sleeps and I see his eyes opened.  
"I didn't know you were awake" I say a little startled.  
"I know. I was gonna let you fall asleep. You need to sleep" he says as he pulls me in tighter.  
"That's not happening. You might as well stay awake with me now. My alarm goes off in 2 hours" I say into his neck.  
"Nope I'm sleeping woman" he says into my ear.  
I turn my head slightly and breathe him in deeply and place a soft kiss on his neck. When he tilts his head to the side I see that as a invitation and plant several more before I lean up and bite his earlobe.  
"Okay I'm awake" he says as he pushes me over onto my back and attacks my neck.  
"I would have done that hours ago if I had known it would work" I laugh out.  
"I can't think of a single situation where that doesn't get you what you want" he says smiling into my neck.

We laid holding onto each other and stealing kisses here and there until my alarm clock went off signaling time to get ready for school. I want to ask him to skip again but I know he won't. We have two tests today and he wouldn't dare miss them.  
Once we are dressed and ready to go we walk back to the alley and find his car right where we left it.  
"That's good to know for future reference" he says as we climb in and he starts the drive to school.  
"I can't wait to spend the whole night with you again" he says as he reaches over and squeezes my thigh playfully.  
"I need coffee" I reply as we come up on a store. He pulls in and together we walk inside and I fill up the biggest cup I can find. He of course refuses to let me pay and we get back in the car and head to school.  
When we pull up I see Cas and Dylan getting out of his car and I wave and hold up a finger telling her to wait on me.  
"What's up weirdos" Dylan says as we walk up to them.  
"Happy birthday Eric!" Cas yells out happily before going in for a hug.  
"Oh shit that's right! You're a grown ass man now. If only you could have grown just a few more inches" Dylan says as he slaps Eric's shoulder.  
"Fuck off" Eric replies with a small smile.  
"He's perfect the way he his asshole" I say back glaring at Dylan.  
"Okay damn, my bad" he says back laughing.  
"Cas let's talk before we go in" I say grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me.  
"We'll see you guys later then" Eric says as he kisses me sweetly and walks off with Dylan.  
"This is amazing. I never want to leave" she blurts out as soon as they are out of ear shot.  
"I would give anything not to have to leave but it's going to happen. And I have no idea when. This is the longest I've ever been in" I reply back keeping quiet as students pass us headed into the school.  
"I kind of have a confession about that" she says looking nervous.  
"I may have slipped you a few more caps once you passed out.." she says as she takes a step away from me.  
"Dude did you overdose me?!?" I ask not mad about it but shocked that she would do it.  
"Well I took the same amount so it's possible I overdosed the both of us" she replies looking a little freaked out.  
"If it means I'm here for Eric's birthday then whatever" I say as I feel a smile pulling at my lips.  
"Damn girl you are all the way in love with him" she says looking at me with wide eyes.  
"It's tragic" I say as we lean against Dylan's black car.  
"I would eat the whole bag of it meant I didn't have to leave Dylan" she says catching me off guard.  
"I'm not entirely sure it would work that way but at this point who knows. Listen, did you get a chance to talk to him?" I ask pressing her for information.  
"He is really happy y/n. He has plans for the future. I really don't see him doing anything" she says sounding hopeful.  
"Yeah Eric seems the same. But if you had watched half the clips or read their journals then you would know that everybody around them thought they were happy and had plans for the future." I reply.  
"You may be right but it doesn't feel like that to me. Dylan even asked if I would consider going to Arizona to be with him" she says with a smile.  
"And how the hell are you going to do that?" I ask seriously.  
"I guess the same way you and Eric are going to get married and start a military family. We aren't" she says looking like she might cry.  
"Don't cry because if you do then I will" I say looking up and trying to stop the tears.  
"Y/n they are gone. We don't have anymore" she says as I look at her and see the tears falling freely down her face.  
My heart falls to my feet. Someone could have told me that I won the lottery and it wouldn't have put a hint of a smile on my face.  
"So I guess we better make the best out of today then." I reply as I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently before leading her towards the school.  
I make it through the first two classes in agony as I watch the clock tick. Ten more minutes and I finally have a class with Eric and Dylan. Then Lunch time and three more classes and I will have made it. We are leaving right after school to head into town. I silently beg with the universe not to send me back. Please don't take him away from me.  
When the bell rings I shoot out of the desk and head towards where I know Eric will be. When I turn the corner sure enough he is standing at his locker.  
"Hey hot stuff" he says as he sees me coming.  
"Hey lover" I say back with a smile.  
"I really like that nickname" he says as he grabs my hips and brings me into him.  
"I really love you" I say as I place a quick kiss on his lips.  
"That test was easy as shit" he says with a smile and I bring my face into his neck.  
"Hopefully this one will be to" I say remembering that this is the class the next test is in. And I have no reason to study or worry about it so whatever.  
"I'm sure it will be" he says before leaning down closer to my ear.  
"We should kick rocks after this class. I'll take you somewhere for lunch and we will go get a room. I'm over this school day" he says causing utter excitement to build up in me.  
"Absolutely" I reply.  
He shuts his locker and grabs my hand as we walk down the hall together and find Dylan waiting at the class door for us.  
"Nice of you guys to join me" he says with a smile as he walks into the class behind us.  
Eric sits down and I sit in the desk behind him and scoot up so that I can run my fingers up and down his back without the teacher seeing.  
After we start the test he goes into full concentration mode do I decide to leave him alone. I go down the paper filling in the little boxes randomly not giving a shit about even reading the questions.  
When I see him lay his pencil down I reach arm back out and this time softly run my nails from his hair line down the exposed skin until I reach the top of his shirt and it causes him to get the chills and shake which makes me laugh out loud.  
"Y/n is there a problem?" I hear the make voice from the front of the room say.  
"No sir. Sorry" I reply as Eric cuts his eyes around looking at me with a smirk on his lips.  
Still 30 minutes left before the bell rings and almost everyone is finished taking the test. The teacher comes around and collects all the papers of everyone who has finished and tells us we can read or pass notes as long as we don't disturb the other students.  
I immediately reach for my notebook and start to scribble on the paper.  
"I can't wait to be alone with you"  
I toss it over his shoulder and he immediately opens it and starts to write his response before he folds it and tosses it back.  
"I bet so. You gonna scream my name this time?"  
That escalated quickly. I write my response and send it back.  
"I'll do whatever you want me to do"  
He laughs softly while he responds.  
"Anything?"  
Hmm...  
"I don't know about anything. But most things"  
He turns his head and looks at me and his eyes burn a hole through my face.  
"I love you so fucking much y/n"  
When I read it my heart melts like butter and I lean up and pull his head back quickly and place a kiss on his cheek without anyone important seeing.  
"I love you so fucking much to Eric" I whisper in his ear.

Finally the bell rings and when we get out into the hallway Eric turns to Dylan  
"We are leaving dude" he says as we start down the hall.  
"Is that what the note thing was about?" Dylan asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"No but it sealed the deal that's for sure" Eric says as he grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the exit.  
"Bye Dylan! Tell Cas I will see her later! And I love you!" I yell out as Eric hurries me down the hall. I would feel terrible if I leave without saying goodbye to him.  
"You two have a weird ass relationship" Eric says as he pushes the door open and we make it outside.  
"I do love him. He's like my brother" I say back feeling a ball of sadness coming to the surface.

Once we have pulled away from the school Eric turns to me  
"What are you thinking for food?" He asks as he taps his fingers on the steering wheel.  
"It's your birthday lover. Go where ever you want" I reply back grabbing one of his fidgety hands in mine.  
"Outback it is" he says as he turns in that direction.  
When we walk in, the restaurant is close to empty with it being so early in the day.  
Eric orders a steak and baked potato with a side salad and I do the same. We have a deep discussion about the proper way for a steak to he cooked and eventually agree to disagree on it.  
The food is taking a long time and I can see the impatience all over Eric's face.  
I decide to calm him down and I slip my shoe off and run my foot up the inside of his leg and when I reach the center his eyes shoot up at me.  
"It's not gonna be comfortable sitting here eating my food with a hard on" he says while glaring at me.  
"I'll stop" I say feeling a little hurt and pulling my foot away but before I can he grabs it and puts it back.  
"I'll just be uncomfortable. Don't stop" he says with a smirk but we are interrupted as the waitress comes with our food.  
We eat in mostly silence and when we are done Eric pays the bill and we walk back to the car hand in hand.  
"Denver is a bit of a drive isn't it?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
"It depends on traffic. Could take thirty minutes or could take a hour" he replies as he starts to pull back out on the main road.  
"That seems like a long time" I say as I reach over and start to rub him through his black bdu's.  
"It's gonna take alot longer if we wreck" he says with a laugh but doesn't stop me.  
"You should concentrate on the road then" I say back as I reach over with both hands and start to undo his belt.  
"Fuck y/n" he lets out when I reach inside and pull him out and make contact with his skin.  
"You want me to stop?" I ask as I feel myself getting worked up just by touching him.  
"Yes. But we aren't gonna make it to Denver" he says as he pulls off at a super 8 motel and cuts the car off. He quickly does his pants and belt back and adjusts himself enough to get out of the car.  
"I'll be right back" he says as he slams the door and runs into the office.  
I sit back smiling like a idiot.  
A few minutes pass before I see him walking towards the car waving the key in the air in victory.  
I get out and grab my bag out of his backseat as he does the same and we go find the room.  
"It's on the 6th floor" he says as he presses the button on the elevator and the doors close.  
"I wonder if there's cameras in here" he says as he looks around the ceiling.  
"Dude I'm claustrophobic as shit. Don't go there" I say as I watch the numbers on the screen go up and try to slow my breathing.  
"We could have took the stairs" he says as he reaches over and rubs my arm sweetly.  
"I'm allergic to six flights of stairs to so either way is bad" I say with a laugh as the doors start to open.  
"All this new information about you" he says with a smile as he leads the way down the hall.  
"631, that's us" he says as he swipes the card and the door opens.  
"Wow this is kinda nice" I say as I drop my bag on the ground and look around.  
"It should be for how much it costs" he says coming up behind me.  
"You didn't have to spend all your money like that baby" I say turning around to face him.  
"Shut up. I've only got a few weeks left until I have to go and I want to make all the memories I can with you to get me through those lonely nights alone" he says as he pulls me to him.  
"Spank bank memories?" I ask laughing into his chest.  
"See you get it" he says laughing with me.


	10. Say you want to stay, you want me to. Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me

We stand looking out the window at the mountains in the distance. My back against his chest and his chin on my shoulder.  
"You gonna let me spend the whole day making love to you?" He asks softly into my ear.  
"Of course I am" I reply as I feel my cheeks get warm. Making love. That's different than sex right?  
He lets go of me and walks to the bed, pulling the covers back and dragging his shirt up and over his head leaving him standing there in his baggy black pants.  
I watch him with hungry eyes as he reaches down for his belt and starts to unbuckle it.  
"You just gonna stand there and gawk at me or are you gonna get those clothes off?" He says with a smirk.  
I snap out of it and start shedding my own clothes, leaving a trail to the bed.  
Once I reach him he grabs the sides of my face with both hands, staring down into my eyes with a look I've never seen before.  
"I love you y/n. I could never love another person the way I love you. If you ever leave me I will search the whole globe until I find you and bring you back into my arms where you belong" he says catching me off guard. I breathe in deeply trying to compose myself before my emotions can overwhelm me.  
"I love you to Eric" is all I can manage to get out as I look into his beautiful eyes.  
When a smirk slowly starts to appear on his lips I watch it intently as I feel the heat start to build inside me. I let my hands go up holding onto his hips as I try to pull him towards me but he resists and keeps his hands on my face looking down at me.  
I let one hand wander from his side down to his hardness but before I can make contact he grabs my wrist stopping me.  
"Slow it down y/n" he says before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips.  
"I don't want to go slow. I'm overheating" I say as I bring my lips back to his and bite his lower lip.  
"I see that" he says as he smiles down at me.  
"Feel it" I reply as I grab his hand and place it between my slightly parted thighs.  
"Damn baby, I love how you are always ready for me" he says as he rubs my entrance slowly.  
"You do it Eric" I reply as I open my legs a little wider and hold onto his shoulders for support.  
"I haven't done anything yet" he says as he watches my face.  
"You can look at me a certain way and I turn into a puddle" I say as he slips a finger inside of me causing my legs to start to buckle.  
"Lay down before you hurt yourself" he says with a laugh as he moves his hand away from me and pushes me lightly towards the bed.  
I lay down on my back expecting him to join me but instead he stands beside the bed looking down at me with hooded eyes.  
"Come here lover" I say reaching out for him.  
He lets me grab his arm and pull him down to me and when he comes to rest between my legs he nuzzles my neck with his nose. I tilt my head to the side silently begging for more and he gets the hint as he starts to attack my neck with sloppy kisses going down to my collar bone and lightly biting it.  
"I wouldn't mind if you did that harder" I say feeling my cheeks blush as he jerks his head quickly to look at me.  
He searches my face for a moment before he goes back down and bites me again with a little more pressure. When I let out a soft moan he replies with a growl and moves up biting on my neck up to my earlobe.  
"You like it when I bite you?" He says into my ear causing goosebumps to pop up all over my skin.  
"I really like it" I reply as my hand comes up to rest on the back of his head holding him down.  
"I wonder what else you like then" he says with a dark tone to his voice.  
"I can't wait to find out" I say back with urgency.  
He lets out a small laugh as he opens his mouth wide and bites down on my neck again causing me to moan out.  
"Too much?" He asks as he pulls back quickly.  
I shake my head no in response.  
"I'm gonna break skin if I keep this up" he says with a laugh as he places a gentle kiss on the spot he just bit down on.  
"And I'm gonna explode any second" I pant out.  
"Don't explode yet we haven't even done anything" he says with a laugh as he comes to rest on his elbows beside my head.  
"Eric I need you to do something, I'm begging you" I say as I cling to his back.  
"What? This is too much fun. I want to find out everything that gets you going like this" he says playfully as he looks down at me.  
"I'm gonna hump your fucking leg any second" I say not joking in the least.  
"Now that would be interesting right there" he says back with a teasing tone.  
"Don't make me rape you dude" I hiss out getting more impatient but the second.  
"Rape my leg?" He says laughing and as soon as it leaves his mouth it hits me that I'm done with this playing around shit.  
I let out a growl and I push him off of me and down onto his back as I climb on top of him straddling his waist.  
"Baby not yet come on now" he says laughing while he tries to sit back up with no luck because I push him back down before he can get himself lifted up good.  
"Yes now. Right now" I growl back as I rub myself on top of his hardness and that alone is almost enough to do it for me.  
He looks up at me in shock for a second before a smile forms on his lips and he lays back willingly.  
"Okay woman, have your way with me. It's still early" he says as he reaches down and grabs my hips lifting me up slightly so that he can slide in.  
We both moan out as he enters me and I start to rock on him. He grips my hips trying to slow me down but there's no stopping it at this point and I push his hands away and lay down with my chest against his as I start to bounce on him picking up speed as I get close to the edge.  
"You gonna cum for me?" He asks into my ear and the question alone sends sparks of electricity through my body as I start to moan out wildly not able to control it.  
When my release hits my body goes stiff and I bite down on his neck on the same spot he had marked on me earlier.  
"Fuck baby" he moans out as he digs his fingers into my thighs trying to make me move again but my legs are like Jell-O so I roll off of him onto my back beside him.  
"What the hell?" He says with anger in his words.  
"I can't make my legs work anymore" I laugh out at the obvious look of disappointment on his face.  
"Let me do all the work then" he responds as he flips over on top of me and is back inside of me before I can respond.  
"Now we slow down" he says as he looks down at me with eyes full of lust.  
He takes his time finding a slow but steady pace as he circles his hips with every thrust.  
He looks down at me and licks his lips and on instinct I raise up and find his lips with mine pulling him down to me with my arms around his neck.  
Our lips never part as he continues his slow torturous rythym.  
He finally breaks the kiss only to go down and start to kiss and bite my neck and the sensations together cause me to lift my hips meeting his thrusts and trying to speed him up.  
I feel him smile into my neck as he reaches down and presses me to the bed stopping my movement.  
"You're killing me" I say out only halfway kidding.  
"I told you we were slowing down" he says back into my ear.  
I close my eyes and try to concentrate on how it feels in the moment but all I can think about is how I want him to speed up and get me off.  
Don't get me wrong. It feels amazing. But my body is begging for release and it doesn't seem like I'm going to get it this way.  
Just as I'm about to protest he opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into me again and right as he does he starts to pick up speed making my breath catch in my lungs.  
"You win" he says into my ear before lifting himself up onto his hands on either side of my head and and looking down at me with pleasure written all over his face.  
With one hand he grabs my legs one at a time and brings them around his hips and when they are locked together he leans back sitting on his heels and grabs my waist bringing up slightly before he starts his rythym again.  
The new angle has me grabbing at the sheets and panting completely consumed by the sensations.  
I look up at him and see the look of pure lust on his face as well. Mouth opened as he watches himself go in and out of me.  
I feel the fire building inside me and I reach out trying to grab at him to pull him to me but instead of letting me he stops moving altogether.  
"Nooo Eric please" I moan out in agony.  
"Calm down y/n" he says with a smirk on his face before he moves back and flips me over onto my stomache.  
The position makes me uncomfortable immediately knowing that he can see everything. I start to protest but before I can form words he bends and bites me right above my ass cheek way harder than he has bitten me before.  
I moan out in pain but as it starts to subside I realize that I also really liked that.  
When he grabs my hips I let my head fall down as I stretch my arms straight out in front of me, gripping the sheets in anticipation.  
"Let's see how much you really want it hard and fast" he says as he lines himself up and pushes himself back inside me slowly.  
He finds a rythym and stays there letting me adjust to the new position and once I start to relax he speeds up gripping my hips with firm fingers.  
When I start to moan out loudly it encourages him more and he starts to slam into me roughly not losing his rythym.  
My eyes start to roll back as I feel myself getting lost in intense feeling and my body starts to tense with my quickly approaching release.  
He notices the change and reaches down grabbing my shoulder and pulling me up into his chest. He wraps a arm around my waist holding me into him and the other comes up as his hand grips my throat, pulling me down so the back of my head is against his shoulder.  
"Yeah?" He says in my ear as he continues his rythym.  
"Fuck yeah" I moan out as I grab the hand that's holding my throat, wrapping my own hand around his and making him squeeze tighter.  
"Cum for me y/n" he says into my ear and that's all it takes to send me flying.  
"Oh God Eric" I scream out as my peak hits and I see fireworks behind my tightly closed eyes.  
That sends him into his own release as we fall down in a sweaty pile on the bed both breathing like we just ran a marathon.  
"That was fucking intense" I say as my breathing starts to return to normal.  
"I agree with that. It's totally getting stored for the spank bank" he says with a laugh as he pulls me to him.  
Once I'm wrapped tightly in his arms we lay in silence just enjoying each other's presence for a long time before he takes a deep breath and starts to speak but stops himself.  
"What is it lover?" I ask looking up at him.  
"I just can't wait to be able to do this every day. There's nothing I want more than to make you mine for the rest of our lives" he says sounding emotional.  
"That would make me the happiest person alive. I would follow you anywhere I could" I say fighting off my own emotions.  
"We should get married. As soon as I'm back" he blurts out catching me off guard.  
I lay in silent shock trying to figure out how to respond. I know it's impossible as bad as that is absolutely killing me.  
"Sorry I guess I should have done that differently" he says looking a little hurt that I didn't say anything back.  
"I'll love you for the rest of my life Eric Harris" I say as I look up at him and the tears start to fall.  
"And I you y/n" he says as he kisses my forehead and reaches up with one finger to wipe the tears falling down my cheek.  
He holds me tightly as the exhaustion beats down on me. I fight it for as long as I can knowing that this is it. This is the last time I will ever feel his arms around me. When my eyes refuse to open again I hold him as tight as I can as I drift off.

When my eyes open I know that it's over and the agony I'm feeling is shaking me to the core. The tears fall like rain as my body shakes and sounds I've never heard before come out of my mouth.  
The bathroom door opens and Cas rushes in and grabs the towel off the rack wrapping it around me and pulling me into her arms and out of the floor.  
"It hurts so bad" I wail out as I let her hold me.  
"I know" she responds as I realize she too is crying.  
"I can't handle it. How do I go back to this after I've had him. I love him more than anything" I cry out feeling completely helpless.  
"We just have to y/n. I'm hurting to. But we will go on with our lives. That's all we can do" she says to herself as much as to me.

Once we've gotten ourselves together we decide now is as good a time as any to finish these reports so that we can try to move on as best as we know how.  
We sit in silence for hours as I try my best to give a accurate description of all the events and of Eric but my own judgement is trying to over shadow what I should know as facts. I'm so confused by it all. The guy that I now know personally was not the person that he is made out to be. As I write all the facts that I had believed for the last five years, my tears run freely down my face and onto the pages.  
"Me to girl" Cas says from beside me and when I look up I see that she is crying with me.  
I nod my head and wipe my face before I quickly finish the last paragraph and close my notebook.  
"I'm almost there to" Cas says as she quickly scribbles.  
Once we finish she calls her mom to come get her and when we sit down on the porch together holding hands in silence as we are both consumed with sadness.  
When her mom pulls up she hugs me and with a quick  
"See ya at school tomorrow" she is gone and I'm left alone in my grief.

I want nothing more then to hear his voice or see his face but I can't bring myself to watch the videos. I feel like it would be a very bad idea at this point so instead I lay on my bed and close my eyes and will myself to sleep as I picture him in my mind.

:::If you ever leave me I will go mental:::  
:::If you leave I will search the globe until I find you and bring you back to my arms where you belong:::

His words fill my head as I drift off.


	11. I Need Serenity

The next day at school I feel like I'm standing still but everything around me is moving. I can't react to anything and the constant stabbing I feel in my chest is doing me in.  
When we finally reach the last class of the day, I pull my report out and lay it on my desk ready for Mrs Hollis to come by and collect.  
Cas sits in the desk next to me looking as miserable as I know I do. When she sees me looking at her she tries to give me a small smile but I can see how forced it is.  
When the day finally ends we walk in silence to my car and I drop her off at her house before heading home.  
It's Friday and all but I can't attempt to go have fun. I don't think that's going to happen for a long time or even ever. I walk up the stairs to my room and fall down face first on my bed and stay that way until I finally fall asleep.  
The weekend goes by very uneventful. I stayed in bed most of the time only leaving for the bathroom or for food.  
When monday morning rolls around I get dressed for school and go pick Cas up. She doesn't seem any better than me.  
I go through the motions of the day trying my best to stay sane and unnoticed.  
When we are finally back in Mrs hollis's class she starts to hand out the graded reports and I don't even want to have mine near me again honestly.  
When she had past them all out she looks down at me and Cas  
"I need to see you two after class" she says with a weird look on her face.  
I look over at Cas with a raised eyebrow and she shrugs her shoulders.  
"Maybe my judgment overshadowed the facts.." I whisper to her.  
"I was thinking the same about mine" she replies.  
When the bell rings and the room is cleared of everyone besides the three of us, we walk up to the desk together as Mrs Hollis throws our reports towards us onto the desk.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asks looking at us sternly.  
Me and Cas glance at each other looking confused before looking back at her.  
"I'm sorry if our options on them came through and overshadowed the facts. Its a bit of a touchy subject" I say trying to save our asses but she cuts me off.  
"There are only three weeks left of school and you decide to become a comedian huh?" She asks with the irritation showing in her voice.  
"Mrs Hollis what is wrong?" Cas asks sounding irritated herself.  
"What is wrong is that you were told to write a report about someone from true crime and you decided to make up a disgusting story about two deranged teenagers shooting up a school and killing people. You know I have to turn this in don't you?" She asks as she stands up and grabs the papers.  
"What do you mean? It's the Columbine massacre" Cas replies as she takes a step closer to the desk.  
"I don't care what you call it Cas, it's sick and needs to be dealt with" Mrs Hollis replies.  
"Eric Harris and Dylan klebold are notorious in the true crime community. How could you not know about them?" I ask feeling utterly confused.  
"Y/n that's enough! You both get a incomplete for this one" she says as she leaves the classroom and we continue standing there in disbelief.

"Is she serious with this shit?" Cas asks as we walk out of the class.  
"I don't understand why she would let us write the thing about them in the first place if she was just going to freak out about it" I reply angrily.  
I drop her off at her house and drive home blaring angry music to match my mood.  
I walk straight in my room slamming the door and boot up my computer.  
I don't care if it hurts. I want to see him.  
I go to my secret folder and click, waiting for it to load. When it finally does a message pops up.  
"Folder empty"  
I start to panic as I stare at the screen in shock.  
I try over and over but nothing changes.  
I go to the browser and type his name.  
Nothing?  
I searching for Dylan.  
What the hell is going on??  
I search Columbine high school and all that comes up is stuff about the football team.  
How could someone just wipe out everything like it never happened?  
I jump up and grab the phone and quickly dial Cas.  
When she answers I start to spill it out all and she goes to look with the same results.  
"Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe something changed y/n" she says quietly into the phone.  
"I have to find him" I say back full of excitement.  
"I'm already on it. I'm not seeing anything on social media.. hmm" she says as I hear her typing.  
"I'll keep digging and you do the same" she says before hanging up the phone.

We spent every day of the last three weeks searching for anything we could find. Dylan's parents are still listened as the owners of his house but nothing about him. Same with Eric.  
It's like they never even existed and that hurts almost worse than the other shit.

As I stand in front of the mirror looking at my reflection I can't believe that it's actually happening. In just a few hours I will be a high school graduate and two days after that I will be off to college. I wasn't even planning on going but at the last minute I turned in a application and was accepted within the week. My mom is freaking out about me being so far away but it was calling me. I rented a apartment without even seeing it. I don't need to. I just need to be close to there. Colorado state university.  
Of course Cas committed to Arizona. We will never recover from this.  
She won't be that far away from me though so at least we can see each other.

Once the ceremony is over and we are officially high school graduates we take off in my little red car into the night. One final night together as carefree teenagers before we enter the real world.  
We drive and park my car at my house, stripping off the robes and weird hats as we take off into the woods with a bottle of vodka and orange juice to chase it down.  
We lay on the ground staring at the stars and reminiscing about years past, but mostly about Eric and Dylan. We will always carry them with us where ever we go.

Two days later my car is packed full of everything I cared to take with me. My mom cries as she hugs me and says goodbye and promises to visit soon.  
It's a 21 hour drive.  
I make it halfway and decide I should pull over for the night and get some sleep.  
The first place I come to is a super 8 and it causes my chest to ache as I pull in the parking lot.  
I grab my small overnight back with all my essentials in it and head into the lobby.  
Once I'm in the room I stand by the window looking out and picture him standing with me holding me.  
I toss and turn in the bed and eventually grab the extra pillow and throw my leg and arm over it and fall asleep pretending it's him.  
The next morning I continue on and finally pull into Denver at 5 the next evening.  
I get the keys to my apartment and I pack my car and first make my way over to the college so I will know where it is. After I find it and drive around it for a while I realize I'm driving right into Littleton on pure instinct.  
I pass by the super 8 and my chest goes right with the memories. I'm tempted to see if the room is available but decide against it and keep driving.  
I see the sign for outback a few miles down the road and pull in.  
When I walk in I'm greeted by the hostess and she looks at me strangely and I can imagine it's because I'm here to eat alone.  
She starts to lead me to a table and I see that the one we sat at is empty and she allowed me to sit there.  
I order a steak with a salad and baked potato and when she asks me how I want the steak cooked I smile to myself and order it how he did.  
After I'm full I admit to myself that maybe he was right. I decide he won that argument as I lay my bill and head back to my car.  
I drive on as the sun starts to go dim and as I pull into Reid street my heart falls to my feet. There's his house. Exactly how I remember it. It takes everything in me to not get out and knock on the door. I don't know how I would explain myself though.  
I quickly snap out of it and decide that's enough for the day and head back to Denver.

Once classes started me and Cas talked to each other less and less. She had made a new group of friends and was busy with social life and school. Meanwhile I was sinking further and further into depression.  
I didn't have a single care about making friends and it was foreign to me how she could just go on.  
I spent my days in class and my evenings driving around trying to find all the places we had been together.  
One day I stopped at a local grocery store and I saw Dylan's mom at the check out. She looked happy and healthy and I wanted to go up and hug her but when I raised my hand waving excitedly she looked at me strangely before waving and walking out of the store.  
She doesn't know who I am of course.

After weeks of the same routine I was laying back on my bed one Friday afternoon when Cas called. I couldn't bare to sit and listen to all the things she had been doing or who she was friends with now so I ignored the call. She continued calling relentlessly until I finally shut my phone off and went to sleep.  
The next morning when I cut it back on I had several voicemails.  
"Y/n call me back!"  
"I need you to answer your phone now!"  
"I'm not going to stop calling!"  
With every one she got more anxious.  
"Y/n I FOUND HIM! CALL ME THE FUCK BACK"

I drop my phone and move away from it in shock. My head spins as I start to pace the length of my apartment while I listen to the phone ringing over and over. Why isn't she answering??

After the seventh time I lay my phone down internally freaking out.  
I walk to the bathroom and splash water on my face and as I'm drying it off I hear my phone start to ring so I run full force back to it and grab it screaming into the speaker  
"YOU FOUND WHO??" 

"Dylan! I found Dylan!"


	12. Found You

I hold the phone to my ear not able to speak. Hands shaking so much that I can barely grip it.  
"Y/n did you hear what I said?!" Cas screams into me ear.  
"Yes I heard you" I say back with a shaking voice.  
"We all went out to to watch a local band last night and as we were walking towards the stage this tall dude bumped into me almost knocking me over. He grabbed me aroudbt the waist trying to stop me from hitting the floor and when I looked up it was him! I of course lost my shit and started trying to hug him and he had no idea who I was. I played it off like I thought he was someone else and we actually ended up hanging out all night! I'm supposed to meet him and his friends at the park tonight. There's some kind of festival happening and y/n he invited me to come!" She squeals everything out at me as I try to keep up.  
"His friends?" I ask with that being one of the only parts I caught.  
"Eric wasn't with them y/n. And I couldn't really ask about him ya know" she says trying to let me down easy.  
"Cas I'm packing a bag and driving to you" I say without another thought.  
"Yes!! Come crash with me please it's been so long!" She says excitedly.  
" It will be late when I get there. That's a long ass drive" I say back feeling anxious. I want to see Dylan with my own eyes.  
"Y/n get on a plane! Get here as fast as you can!" She yells out.

I end up finding a flight from Denver to Arizona and book a seat. It was expensive as fuck with it being so last minute but I don't even care right now. I'm set to arrive in Arizona at 4pm.  
I jump in the shower and quickly get dressed and throw some stuff in my backpack and head out.  
I arrive at the airport way too early and end up having to sit and wait in agony.  
I called Cas several times just to have something to do and to verify she would he there to pick me up.  
Finally around 1:15 they started loading the plane and I finally got to board.  
Once the plane took off I put my headphones in and started my playlist and laid my head back hoping the flight would end quickly.  
I ended up dozing off..

When I wake up the plane is descending and I quickly put my phone in my bag and get ready to get off.  
I didn't bring a suitcase so I don't have to stop and get anything which let's me haul ass past everyone else.  
I spot Cas immediately and run at her. As soon as we collided into each other's arms I realize how much I really have missed her.  
"We can never be apart that long again!" She says as she hugs me.  
When we get inside the Uber and head towards her apartment I start laying out the questions.  
"Does he look the same? Did he seem okay?" I ask pressing her impatiently.  
"I want you to see him for yourself y/n. But you have to remember he doesn't know you" she says looking at me cautiously.  
" What time are we going? This day has been dragging on forever" I say trying to play it cool.  
"We'll walk over in about 2 hours" she says smiling at me.  
"I missed you! You look good girl" she says as she pulls me back into a weird back seat hug.

Two hours later we are walking down a sidewalk headed towards a park. I can see it in the distance and there are tents set up and a stage and there are people everywhere.  
"I'm gonna send Dylan a text and find out where to meet him" she says as she pulls out her phone.  
My eyes search the crowd of people trying to see if I can spot him myself. Every tall skinny guy that walks by makes my heart start to pound until I realize it's not him.  
"We are supposed to go to the big purple tent" cas says as she grabs my arm and leads me in that direction.  
As we approach the tent I see two guys standing around and I immediately recognize Dylan even though he looks nothing like I remember.  
His hair is alot shorter but I can still see it hanging out from under his backwards hat.  
He has more meat on his bones and he reminds me alot of the interview clip that I used to watch that is now non-existent.  
I can't take my eyes off of him as we get closer and my brain is screaming at me to run to him but I know I can't.  
"There she is!" The other guy yells out as we walk up to them.  
"Hey Cas, glad you came" Dylan says as he looks down at her with a sweet smile.  
"This is my friend y/n. She's in town from Colorado and I wanted to show her around." She says pushing me towards him.  
"Colorado? What part?" He asks as he puts his hand out for me to shake.  
My brain goes blank and my mouth refuses to work as I shake his hand.  
"She lives in Denver" Cas says looking at me with a smile.  
"Does she talk?" The other guy asks and when I turn my head to look his way I immediately realize that it's Nate. I recognize him from pictures.  
"Sorry. Yes I talk! It's a bit of a culture shock" I say trying to calm myself.  
"I'm from Littleton. Right next door to Denver. I'm actually going back home the day after tomorrow for a visit" he says, talking to me like it's nothing. It takes me back and I give him a big smile.  
"Maybe I'll see you around while you are there" I reply and he turns his head looking at me questioningly before we all start to walk together.  
Dylan and Cas walk together closely and I can see the sparks flying as they talk and smoke at each other back and forth.  
Nate comes up beside me and starts walking backwards being goofy as he talks to me.  
"Ya know I'm from Colorado to. I'm only here for the festival" he says smiling at me.  
"That's cool" I say knowing that he is obviously flirting with me. The whole "bring a friend" thing comes to mind. I don't want to be rude but I'm not interested in anyone. And I never will be unless I find Eric.  
"Well alright" he says getting the hint.   
"Sorry I wasn't trying to be rude" I say with a small smile.  
"I'm guessing you've got a boyfriend back home" he says as he turns forward and walks like a normal person next to me.  
"Not exactly" I say back because that's the only way I know to answer.  
He looks at me confused for a second before he shakes it off.  
"Dylan let's go to the drink tent. It's beer time" he calls out.  
"Alright man. What are the ladies drinking?" He asks.  
"Considering we are only 19 then probably a coke" I say with a laugh.  
"Oh shit I forgot about that. I feel old now." He says with a laugh as he keeps walking.  
"Your only 24 right?" I ask without thinking about.  
Cas shoots me a look over her shoulder in warning.  
"Yep. Only 24" he says with a smile.  
They get their drinks and we head to the bleachers to watch a band play. They were decent for a local band. I actually really enjoyed it.  
When everything starts to wind down Cas suggests we go back to her place so that me and her can drink to.  
"Nu uh. I'm not buying you guys alcohol. Sorry" Dylan says with a serious expression on his face.  
Me and Cas look at each other for a minute before we both burst into laughter.  
He watches us and a smile slowly forms on his lips.   
"Yeah I'm fucking with you. What do you guys want?" He asks still smiling widely.  
"Screwdrivers" I say back without a thought.  
"Oh man I haven't had those in forever. Sounds like a plan" he replies as he reaches down and takes Cas hand and as we walk out of the park.  
I see her look down at their hands together and her face starts to glow. I know I should be happy for her but I'm so jealous. I have to figure out a way to bring up Eric.  
We walk the short distance to a nearby store and me and Cas wait around the corner while they go in and come out with all the ingredients in a bag. Cas's apartment is only about six blocks from the park and the sun went down so it's pretty nice out.  
Once we are inside her apartment her and Dylan go to work making drinks as me and Nate hang out in her living room. We talk for awhile and I realize he is actually a pretty cool guy. If it want for other circumstances I would have given him a shot for sure, I think to myself while he tells a story about him and Dylan and another friend doing something stupid in high school.  
"Dude shut up. We were so dumb back then" Dylan says as they both walk in the room. He hands me a cup full to the rim and I take a big drink.  
"Man when those firecrackers went off sooner than he expected and he took off running he looked like a fucking cartoon character. Eric was a ruthless idiot" he says causing me to choke on my drink.  
Cas looks at me with wide eyes silently begging me not to say anything.  
Was?   
"Who's Eric?" I blurt out as my heart picks up speed.  
"He used to be one of my best friends in high school. He was a crazy fucker for sure" Dylan says nonchalantly as he drapes his arm over the back of the couch behind Cas and I watch as her eyes light up and she moves closer to him.  
"Did he die or something y'all keep saying was" I say trying to brace myself.  
"Aw hell no. I'm surprised as fuck he isn't dead really though" Nate says with a laugh.  
"Does he live in Colorado to?" I ask as I sit my cup down on the table and move up to the edge of the couch waiting for their replies.  
"He will again eventually I guess. Why are you so interested?" Dylan says looking at me weirdly.  
"Oh I was just trying to get in on the conversation" I say as I sit back.  
"Is he in jail?" Cas asks causing me to gasp loudly and both guys to laugh.  
"No he isn't in jail. He is deployed in Iraq" Dylan says as he doens the rest of his drink.  
I can feel my mouth fall open as I stare at him stupidly.  
"Hey y/n you alright over there?" He asks as he gets up to get a refill.  
"Anybody else?" He says before walking into the kitchen and Nate gets up and follows him.  
As soon as they are out of sight I fling over to the couch where Cas is sitting.  
"He went to the Marines. He actually did it" I say almost in tears.  
"And that means that there's still hope!" She says as she reaches over and squeezes my hand.  
"Oh God Cas is I see him again I don't know if I will be able to control myself. It's been so long. I just want to feel his arms around me" I say trying to control my emotions.  
"We have to make that happen. And first impressions are everything remember. So get your shit together!" She says as the guys walk back in the room.  
"I think we interupted girl time" Nate says as he takes his spot back on the couch and since I'm now in Dylan's seat he sits next to Nate.  
Cas looks between me and him for a minute and then stands up and goes and sits back by Dylan. He smiles at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.  
"You guys sure got cozy fast" Nate says.  
"Dude you never know when to shut up" Dylan says with slightly red cheeks.  
"I guess when you know you know" I say smiling at the two of them. Now that I know he's out there somewhere I can be happy for them. I wish I could talk to Dylan like I used to. Or how I think I used to? I don't know.  
"How long are you here for?" Nate asks looking my way.  
"I'm not sure. I guess I need to find another plane ticket soon." I say as I reach over to the table taking my drink back.  
"Or you could just go with us. We are driving back the day after tomorrow. Gas money is alot cheaper than a plane ticket." Dylan says sweetly.  
"Aww man I'll be left out!" Cas says dramatically.  
"Don't you have class?" I ask as I finish off my drink.  
"Don't you?" She replies with a smile   
"Fuck class" I say back.  
"Yeah I feel the same. I want to go" she replies pouting at Dylan.  
"Well that's cute as fuck. And it would make me happy as hell if you went with us!" He says happily.  
"Road trip!" Nate drunkenly yells out.  
"Dude you need to pass out somewhere" Dylan says with a laugh.  
"How is he that drunk off two drinks?" I ask looking over at Nate slouched on the couch.  
"He just chugged from the damn bottle in the kitchen. He's gone" Dylan replies.  
"Well I'm not sleeping on the couch with him" I say as I grab my bag and head to the bathroom to change into my pajamas.  
"There's two couches" Cas yells out.  
When I come out Nate has moved to where I was sitting and he's sprawled out across the couch passed out.  
Dylan and Cas are having a quiet conversation and I feel out of place. Not wanting to interrupt them but not knowing where else to go.  
"Y/n Dylan was just telling me why he is going home to visit" cas says as I scoot Nate's feet knocking them off the couch so I can sit.  
"Uhh that's cool" I say thinking she is just trying to include me.  
"Tell her Dylan" she says as she playfully elbows him.  
"My friend we were talking about earlier, he's coming in from deployment. He's on leave for the next two weeks and I'm going to see him. He's having a rough time. The girl he's been with for awhile cheated on him a few months ago. They were supposed to get married while he is on leave. He's taking it pretty hard" he says and all I comprehended was that Eric is going to be in Colorado in two days.   
"I'm gonna be sick" I say as I jump up and run to the bathroom with Cas on my heals.  
I throw myself at the toilet and she wets a rag with cold water and lays it on the back of my neck.  
"This is it babe. It's happening. You need to get your shit together" she says as supportive as she can.  
"Everything okay?" Dylan says as he pops his head around the corner.  
"Yeah she should have ate before we drank I think" Cas says coming to my rescue.

I end up laying awake the whole night on the opposite couch as Nate. My thoughts and his snoring keeping me awake.  
I wonder what he looks like and how it will be when we are in front of each other. What if he doesn't even give me the time of day with everything he is going through?  
I try to push the panic down and fall asleep but the sound of Cas's bedframe hitting the wall isn't letting that happen.  
I'm glad those two could just jump back in like they were never apart. Dylan seems good. So different. I guess they what growing up does to you. He isn't the same timid boy I knew in a different time at all. What if Eric is completely different to.


	13. Second Glances, Second Chances

At around 6am I decided to go shower and clean myself up.  
I stand in the hot stream of water with my hands on the wall bracing myself. This is what I have wanted for over a year now and I never thought it would actually happen. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear the bathroom door fly open. I peek out of the curtain and see Nate unzip his pants and start to pee.  
"Dude!" I yell out in embarassment.  
"What? I had to go. Just don't look" he says with a laugh.  
"You don't look!" I yell back wrapping myself in the curtain.  
"Oh God what will I do if I see a chick naked?!" He says sarcastically.  
"I'm not worried about how you feel about it!" I yell out mortified.  
"Just a peek?" He says as he flushes the toilet and looks my way.  
"Fuck no!" I yell back fighting off a laugh.  
"Don't be so uptight y/n. We could of had something special you know" he says as he makes himself comfortable leaning against the counter.  
"Nate get out!" I yell loudly.  
"Nate get the hell out of there dude!" Dylan yells from the hallway.  
"Fine! It's your loss. You know where I'm at if you change your mind" he says with a smile as he walks out and closes the door.  
I haven't had a guy say anything like that to me in a long time. Eric is the only person that has ever touched me and I plan on keeping it that way. But I was tempted for a second. A distraction from my thoughts would be nice, I think to myself as I cut the shower off and wrap myself in a towel.  
"You change your mind yet?" I hear him say from the other side of the door.  
"Fuck off dude" I say with a laugh.

After I'm dressed I open the door and walk into the living room to see everyone sitting around deep in conversation.  
"Stupid bitch. I knew from the minute I met her she wasn't the one for him. She was gonna break his heart. Hell I even told him that but Eric is so stubborn. And he was lonely. He needed to know that he had someone back home waiting on him. When in reality all she did was spend all his money and fuck every guy that looked at her" Dylan is saying as I sit on the opposite end of the couch from Nate.  
He looks over and wiggles his eyebrows at me and I flip him the middle finger causing everyone to laugh.  
"We could of had a good thing y/n" he says faking a sad face.  
"Dude it's not happening" Cas says shaking her head.  
Cas fixed us all pancakes and we sat around eating and talking for a while before Dylan gets a serious look.  
"Let's go now" he says looking around at everybody.  
"If we do that then we can stop for the night if we need to. It's a long ass drive" he says hoping to convince everybody but we are all already shaking our heads in agreement.  
"We will go get our stuff and come back and scoop you guys up. Be ready in a hour" he says as he hugs Cas then him and Nate are off.  
I sit and watch as Cas quickly packs a bag and then she looks over at me.  
"Did you bring something cute to wear?" She asks as she pauses.  
"I didn't think I needed anything cute" I say back.  
"Take this" she says as she pulls out a black dress with cut out shoulders and a cut out design on the back.  
"It looks short" I say as I hold it up to me.  
"It is on me but you are short" she says as she pats me on the head.  
"I will fuck you up" I say back with a laugh as I go and shove the dress down into my bag.

Shortly after we are all piled inside Dylan's rental car. It's a white Toyota Camry and I can't help but wonder what happened to his black car.  
Nate is in the backseat with me and I get a little nervous about a 11 hour drive with him next to me.  
He picks at me a little but never takes it too far luckily.  
As we hit the highway Dylan puts a CD in and turns it up and I immediately recognize Waste by KMFDM  
I start nodding my head to the music and tapping my fingers on the back of his chair.  
I look up at one point and see him watching me in the rear view mirror.  
My eyes go wide and I smile awkwardly at him as he turns the music down.  
"You know this song?" He asks with his eyes back on the road.  
"I had a best friend a while back that listened to this band all the time. I also dated a guy who was all about them" I say smiling to myself.  
"What you had a boyfriend?" Nate says faking shock.  
I roll my eyes at him as Dylan simply says  
"Cool" and turns the music back up.

We stopped for gas and food at the halfway mark and Dylan decided we were going to push on through instead of stopping.  
"We can just get there early and help set up for the welcome home party" he says justifying his decision.  
"There's a party?" I ask leaning up a little between the seats so he can hear me.  
"Yeah he will be in tomorrow morning and his mom planned a party for tomorrow night. I'm sure she won't mind a few extra people" he says as he glances over at Cas and she reaches and takes his hand in hers. I lean back again and try to shut out all the scenarios playing in my head. I close my eyes for a split second and when I open them and move around Nate looks over at me.  
"You snore so damn loud" he says looking disgusted.  
"Yeah well so do you, jerk" I say back.  
"Fiesty" he says with one eyebrow raised.  
I lean back up between the seats and Dylan turns the music down.  
"Where are we?" I ask him tying to focus on the gps.  
"About 20 minutes from Denver. If you will guide me to your place I'll drop you guys off" he replies.  
He pulls up beside my car and him and Cas day their goodbyes while I grab my bag and go unlock my door.  
Once inside Cas proceeds to lose her shit.  
"Girl it's sooooo different" she says exaggerating her words.  
"He's a fucking man now. God damn I'm glad I found him" she says as she falls down on my bed.  
"Thanks for that information" I say back with a laugh.  
"I'm exhausted girl" she's says as she yawns.  
"Oh God me to. I feel like a old lady" I say back.  
"You didn't sleep last night and we just drove for a year straight. You are not a old lady" she says as she gets comfortable on my bed and pulls the covers over her.  
"Come on. Just like old times" she says smiling at me.  
"We are just missing the mushrooms" I say with a laugh as I crawl in beside her.  
"We don't need them anymore y/n" she says before we both go into comas.

I sit up straight when I hear a phone start ringing. It scares the hell out of me.  
"Jesus y/n you are so jumpy. It's just my phone" cas says as she reaches over and grabs it off the table beside my bed.  
I stand up and stretch and head to the bathroom.  
When I get back in the room she is already fully dressed and looking like a woman on a mission in a form fitting burgundy dress with 3/4 sleeves and black flats.  
"Damn you did all that while I peed and brushed my teeth?" I ask looking like I crawled out of a dumpster next to her.  
"Yeah I did and I suggest you do the same. We slept the day away. It's already 2. They have already picked Eric up at the airport and Dylan is coming to get us!" She says excitedly and I feel my hands go numb.  
"Y/n breathe. Your face is pale as shit" she says as she comes to stand in front of me.  
"I've never been so nervous about anything in my life" I say looking at her for help.  
"Listen bitch. You have got this. He would he dumb as fuck to not want you. Hell Nate had been drooling for two days now. Get yourself dressed while I do my makeup. We don't have long!" She says as she leaves me standing in my room alone frozen to the ground.  
I snap out of it and quickly grab the black dress out of my backpack and pull it on. I got to my closet and pull out my black wedges with the cut out flower designs before I pause  
"You said you were the perfect height for him"  
I hear Dylans words in my head and throw the wedges back in and pull out my strappy black sandals. I look in the mirror and surprise myself with how good I actually look.  
I go to the bathroom and finish getting ready next to Cas as we share the mirror like we have done a million times.  
I go simple with just eyeliner and mascara. I run my flat iron through my hair and Cas puts a small side braid in for me pulling my hair out of my face.  
"Perfect" she says as she steps back and looks at me.  
As soon as we walk out of the bathroom there's a knock at the door.  
Cas opens it and throws her arms around Dylan's neck like she hasn't seen him in years. I get it though.  
I ride in the backseat by myself as Dylan drives the roads that I know so well by now.  
"How is he?" Cas asks and I listen intently.  
"He's a mess. He's playing it off info don't if everybody but I can see it all over his face. He didn't want to talk about it. I didn't push him" he replies never taking his eyes off the road.  
"That's so sad" Cas says sincerely.  
"Just a heads up, there's gonna be a lot of people here. His mom invited everybody. My parents were on their way when I left to get you guys" he says filling us in.  
I hate big crowds so now my heart is beating faster than it already was and I was already convinced I was having a heart attack.  
When we turn onto the all too familiar street I can see the cars lined up on the road, balloons on the mailbox, and huge banner with "welcome home Eric" written across it. There are people on the front porch and standing in the yard.  
Dylan parks the car and Nate comes walking over and opens it door for me.  
"Jesus christ. Kill me now" he says when I get out of the car and I stick my tongue out at him playfully.  
"Stop fighting it y/n, just give in" he says causing the three of us to laugh as we walk together inside the house.  
Dylan's mom comes over and hugs her son and smiles sweetly at Cas as he introduiced them.  
They immediately start a conversation about what Cas is majoring in and her plans for the future as my eyes dart around the rooms trying to spot him.  
I see his mother come by carrying a tray of food and she smiles at us before saying  
"Eric is out back with Kevin. They have plenty of beer" she says as she rolls her eyes at the thought of her son's in the backyard drinking together openly.  
"Come on and I'll introduce you" Dylan says as he takes Cas's hand pulling her away from his mother  
"We'll talk later!" She yells out as she gets pulled away.  
I follow close behind and when we reach the back door my vision gets blurry.  
"Breathe" Cas mouths at me over her shoulder as we step into the backyard.  
The first thing I see is both of their dads next to the grill flipping burgers and looking like they are having a good conversation. There are a few kids running around playing tag and a couple of women sitting at a outside table watching them and drinking wine. There's a workshop in the far back corner of the yard and it appears to be where we are headed. Dylan pulls the door open and I hear laughter coming from inside and I recognize it instantly.  
When I walk through the door I see him sitting in a chair with a beer in his hand and smile on his face. He had on a gray shirt with the word "marines" across the front and his usual black bdu pants. His hair is almost identical to what I remember but his body.. his shoulders are wider, his chest and arms bigger.  
He stands up when we all walk in and gives Dylan a long hug before he lets him go and turns to Cas.  
"Is this the one that's got you all fucked up?" He says and when I hear his voice my ears start to ring.  
"Fuck dude. This is Cas" he says as he shakes his head.  
"Nice to meet you Cas" he says smiling at her nicely.  
"And this is her friend y/n" he says motioning towards me.  
I can't make myself look at his face so I stare down at his shoes.  
He puts his hand out for me to shake and my arm is so heavy I can barely lift it. When I finally manage to put my hand in his electricity shoots through my hand and up my arm and I could swear he felt it to because he squeezed my hand a little tighter and when I managed to look up at him his eyes were slightly wider.  
We stood awkwardly joined by our hands and looking at each other for a little longer than was acceptable and Dylan cleared his throat interrupting the silence.  
We both dropped our hands at the same time but stood looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't look away. Its like I'm stuck.  
Nate waves his hand in front of my face snapping me out of it and I shake my head trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
Eric sits back down and we are introduced to his brother and he opens the cooler passing out beers. When he tried to hand me one I shake my head no.  
"They aren't old enough" Nate chimes in with a laugh.  
Eric looks my way for a minute beforenhe resoonds.  
"That's cool. You guys can drink when we go to my house later" he says catching me off guard.  
"Your house?" I say speaking for the first time.  
"Well yeah. You think I still live with my parents?" He says causing everyone to laugh except me. I feel embarassed.  
Dylan sits down in one of the two chairs that are left and pulls Cas into his lap. I look back at the last empty chair and start towards it but Nate quickly sits in it and looks up at me patting his lap.  
"Here's your spot" he says with a stupid grin on his face.  
"Once again Nate. Fuck off. I would rather stand" I say shaking my head at him.  
"Damn dude I think she just turned you down" Eric says with a laugh as he stands up and pushes his chair towards me and sits on the ground.  
"You don't have to do that" I say shyly.  
"I know" he says back with a smirk as he looks up at me.  
We sit in the little building as they all talk about memories from high school and what everyone has been up to. I can't help but notice that everytime I look at Eric he is looking at me and he doesn't seem to mind that I catch him. Every now and then he smiles at me when he sees me looking. My mind won't stop racing and I want nothing more than to grab him and wrap myself in his arms. I'm fighting a war with myself.  
We all left the little building to eat and socialize but I mainly just followed Dylan and Cas around awkwardly. When everyone had left except the set of parents we said our goodbyes and headed out to the driveway where Eric wanted to show the guys his new truck. I admit that it was super nice but it didn't seem right to me. I wanted him to get in his grey Honda and take off. Not a big ass truck. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Eric walks over by me as the other look at the truck.  
"You don't like it?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"No it's cool" I say back not letting myself look at him.  
"Cool? Why don't you like my truck" he says playfully poking at me.  
"Why do you care if I like your truck or not?" I ask finally allowing myself to look over at him.  
"I have no idea" he laughs out.  
"I like your truck Eric. Is that better?" I ask smiling at him.  
"Much better. Ride with me?" He asks as he watches my face closely.  
I take a deep breath trying to steady my racing heart and then I shake my head yes.  
His tongue comes out and runs across his lips as he continues looking at me and I feel my mouth fall open at the memory's I have of him doing that.  
"What wrong?" He asks as he casually reaches up and touches my arm and when he does I feel the jolt again and I jump.  
He turns his head to the side looking at me like he is thinking really hard about something.  
"I feel like we've met before" he says questioningly.  
"Uh I don't think so" I say back quickly as he lowers he hand from my arm.  
"Let's go" he says and I have a flash back of the day we skipped school together. I have to make my brain quit malfunctioning every time we are near each other or he is going to think I'm psychotic.  
The others leave in Dylan's rental and I climb into the passenger seat of Eric's truck.  
He starts it up and pulls out and off we go. A few minutes into the trip I see him glance over at me.  
"Do I make you nervous?" He asks seriously.  
I decide that from here on out I'm going to be as honest as I can and try to loosen up.  
"A little" I respond.  
"Why?" He says glancing at me before putting his eyes back in the road.  
"Because for one you're a little intimidating" I say nervously.  
"And?" He says urging me to finish.  
"And you're really cute" I force out.  
"Cute? How old are you y/n?" He asks with a smirk.  
"19" I reply quickly.  
"Why don't you use adult words. I'm not a puppy" he says teasingly.  
"You want me to say I think you're fucking sexy?" I reply and I feel my cheeks start to burn instantly.  
"If that's what you think then yes. That's exactly what I want you to say" he says back more seriously.  
I go quiet not knowing how to respond to that.  
"What are you doing in Colorado?" He asks.  
"I live here. I go to CSU" I reply glancing at him quickly.  
"You love here huh? Denver?" He continues.  
"Mmhm" I respond.  
"Well my house is also in Denver" he says smiling over at me.  
"You are gonna have to talk to me or this is going to be a long as ride" he says with a laugh.  
"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.  
"Do you have a boyfriend that's gonna get pissed about you riding with me?" He asks nonchalantly.  
"Nope. No boyfriend." I say while biting my lip knowing where this is going.  
"Why not?" He asks curiously.  
"I guess I've been waiting on the right one to come along" I say as I let myself look over at him and our eyes lock momentarily.  
"Somebody break your heart?" He asks while we are stopped at a red light.  
"Not on purpose" I reply.  
"Well thiat cryptic as fuck" he says with a laugh.

Shortly later we turn into a neighborhood and I see the others standing beside the car in a driveway. We pull in beside them and I look around at the outside of the house. It's a small single level brick house with dark blue shutters and a swing the front porch.  
"Your house is cute" I say as he turns the car off.  
"There's that word again" he says with a laugh as we get out and walk towards the porch with the others following. I look over my shoulder at Cas with wide eyes and she smiles at me while she holds onto Dylan's hand.  
The inside of the house is pretty bare. There's a couch and chair and I can see a small table in the dining room.  
"Sorry guys. The stupid bitch took everything when I put her out. Even my fucking dog" he says and I see a touch of hurt in his eyes. I want to go to him and wrap him in my arms but I fight the urge.  
"It's cool man. We don't care about any of that. We are here to hang out with you" Dylan says not missing a beat.  
"I owe the two females a drink" Eric says as he walks into the kitchen with the four of us following him.  
He opens the fridge and it's stocked full of liquor and mixers.  
"Jesus dude are you a alcoholic?" Cas blurts out and everyone goes silent for a minute before Eric and Dylan start to laugh.  
"We stocked up earlier" Eric says while laughing.  
"Oh thank god" Cas says in relief.  
Once everyone has a drink in there hand everything starts to feel a little more calm. It could be because I've already chugged most of mine down though.  
"Want another?" Eric asks as he leans over looking into my cup. The alcohol went straight to my head and my nervousness out the window.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I ask biting my lip at him.  
"If it's gonna make you keep looking at me like that then yes. Absolutely" he says with a smile as he takes my cup out of my hand to refill it.  
I look over at Cas who is standing in front of Dylan with her back to him and his arms wrapped around her waist. She nods her head at me in encouragement and asks Dylan if they can go sit down on the couch.  
They leave the room and now it's just Eric fixing my drink and Nate slumped over looking bored in a chair at the table.  
I walk over to where Eric is pouring orange juice in my cup and look up at him and when he feels me approach he turns his head meeting my eyes. We are once again locked to each other but are pulled out of it when the juice starts to spill over the top of the cup.  
"Fuck!" Eric yells out with a laugh as I put my hand over my mouth laughing to.  
"You distracted me" he says as he rips off a paper towel and cleans the mess up.  
"I didn't do anything yet" I say as I pick my cup up off the counter.  
Yet? You got plans I should know about?" He says with a smile that makes me shiver.  
I shrug my shoulders in response and take a long drink from my cup.  
He squints his eyes at me for a minute before he takes a step towards me and puts his hand on the side of my face catching me off guard and sending the jolt of electricity through my body again.  
"Do you feel that?" He asks as my brain spins in my head.  
"Feel what?" I reply not knowing what I should say.  
"Nothing I guess" he says as he watches my face.  
I sit my cup down on the counter beside me so I can concentrate on the stare off we are having.  
He blinks his eyes and starts to turn away from me but I can't fight it anymore. I grab him by his shirt and pull him back to me.beith our faces inches apart I can feel his breath on my skin and the intense look on his face is almost too much for my heart to handle.  
"Do it" he says as a smirk appears on his face.  
I pause for a second and watch him lick his lips.  
"You do it" I say back and as the last word leaves my lips he forces me backwards into the counter and puts one arm on each side of me.  
He leans down and barely brushes my lips with his. Almost a kiss but not quite.  
"I'd rather you do it" he says in nothing more than a whisper.  
I throw my arms around his neck and pull him down to me and press my lips to his and I feel him smile into the kiss.  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" He says still so close to my face.  
I instantly want more and pull him back down and he lets his lips part as I push my way between them with my tongue. When he meets mine with his the electricity turns into straight up electric shock all over my body and I hold him close to me not willing to let go.  
When he finally pulls away I'm left breathless and he stares down at me with wild eyes.  
"You're a really good kisser" he says as a smile forms on his face.  
I can't help but smile when he says it. I said the same thing to him once upon a time and he has no idea.


	14. Where I Belong

"Are we just pretending that I'm not in the room?" Nate says from the table causing us both to jerk our heads his way, but not breaking contact with each other.  
"Pretty much" Eric says back with a raised eyebrow.  
"You know this guy two seconds and you are making out with him in the kitchen? I must have lost my game big time" Nate replies as he stands and walks into the living room.  
"Don't go in there unless you want to watch those two tongue wrestle" we hear him say to the others causing Eric to shake his head and me to try to hide a smile.  
"What now?" Dylan replies back with a weird tone to his voice.  
"You heard me" Nate says.  
"Dylan let's leave them alone" I hear Cas say as Dylan rounds the corner with a concerned look on his face.  
He looks at us strangely as we stand with my back against the counter and arms still around Eric's neck.  
"What's up dude?" Eric says glaring at him for the interruption.  
"That's a little fast dont you think?" Dylan replies as he scratches the back of his head.  
"You can't say shit. You've known Cas for what? A whole day? And you two are acting like newlyweds" Eric replies back moving away from me and towards Dylan and I instantly feel the loss.  
I decide to stand quietly and let them hash this out.  
"That's different and you know it Eric" Dylan replies in a hushed tone.  
"I don't see how" Eric fires back putting his hands on his hips.  
"Dude you just went through all kinds of shit. Don't use her as some rebound" Dylan says accusingly.  
"Why do you care?" Eric spits out.  
"Ha.. okay then" I say as I push myself off of the counter. My heart hits the floor as I push past Eric and walk into the living room.  
"Thanks for that" I hear Eric say as I sit down on the couch and lean into Cas's waiting arm.  
Don't cry. You can't let yourself cry.  
"You have no idea what I have going on Dylan. Can't I just have one night where I don't have to think about how fucked up my life is right now?" Eric says letting his emotion show in his voice.  
"She doesn't seem like the one night type of girl man. That's all I'm saying" Dylan says as he walks back into the living room.  
"Sorry about that y/n. You can make your own decisions but I didn't want you getting pulled into anything unknowingly" Dylan says as he stands beside the couch.  
I hear the back door slam loudly and it causes me to jump.  
"Son of a bitch" Dylan says as he starts after Eric.  
"Let me go!" I yell out making him stop in his tracks.  
"That's probably not a good idea y/n" he says looking down at me.  
"I can make my own decisions right?" I say as I stand up on shaky legs and walk into the kitchen and out the back door.  
It's pitch black and I have no idea where to go to find him. The yard is enclosed with a privacy fence and there are trees and bushes scattered around the yard.  
"He's probably right you know" I hear from beside me and I look to my right to see him crouched down with his back leaned against the house smoking a cigarette.  
"Is he?" I say as I move closer to him.  
"I don't know how to answer that without sounding like a dick" he says before he puts the cigarette to his lips and inhales deeply.  
A smile starts to spread on my lips as I think back to the video of him as a teenage boy smoking. Good to see he learned how to do it properly.   
"Try me" I say as I close the distance between us and stand above him.  
He tilts his head looking up at me before he stands up in front of me.  
"The last five years of my life have been nothing but shit for starters" he says as he hits the cigarette again and turns his head to blow the smoke out.  
"Don't get me wrong. I love being a Marine. But I feel like I've missed out on a lot of shit which caused me to make some stupid decisions" he says as he hits it again and stomps it out on the ground.  
"Like?" I ask happy that he is opening up to me.  
"Like the worst decision I've ever made. Trusting a stupid fucking bitch" he hisses out at me.  
"It's not your fault that she did what she did Eric" I say back trying to support him the best I can.  
"According to her it is. She went shopping all the time and blew all my money because she had nothing else to do. She fucked at least four other guys because she missed me so much she couldn't take it" he says smiling but it's not a friendly smile at all.  
"That's a shitty excuse for one.." I say back taking a small step away from him. His face is screaming crazy at me.  
"Well that's what I get for falling for someone I didn't even fucking know. I was blinded by all her bullshit and lies. She didn't want me. She just wanted all the shit I had. Even my fucking dog" he says as I watch his eyes go dark in anger.  
"I'm so sorry you went through all that Eric" I say being completely honest and heart broken for him.  
"Not to mention I've been in fucking Iraq for the last year. Right in the middle of the fucking war. But she didn't give a fuck about that while she was moaning out some other guys name" he says as he stares down at the ground.  
I don't know what else to say so I just stand there letting him get it all out.  
"You wanna know the most fucked up part about it?" He asks as he looks back at me.  
"Sure" I say listening intently.  
"I'm more upset about my fucking dog than any of it" he says with a small laugh which causes my eyes to grow wide as I burst into laughter.  
"That's how fucked up I am y/n" he says as he laughs with me.  
"I don't think you are fucked up Eric. I think you got into a fucked up situation. It happens" I say back.  
He looks over at me like he is studying my face for several seconds.  
"You are crazy to aren't you?" He asks with a serious look on his face.  
"Oh hell yes. I'm crazy as fuck" I say back with a laugh.  
"I bet so" he replies smiling at me.  
"Sorry I spilled all that shit out on you" he says with a more serious look.  
"Don't apologise. We all need someone to talk to" I say back.  
"Hey about what Dylan said.. I can't stand here and tell you that it wouldn't have went down exactly like he said it would. I have to be honest about it" he says as he takes a step towards me, close enough for us to touch.  
"I understand" I say feeling the hurt coming back to my chest.  
"But I have had a really good time with you tonight and I would like to get to know you better if that's okay with you" he says as he reaches out and cups my cheek in his hand.  
"I would like that to Eric" I reply as I lean into his hand.  
"I'm here for the next two weeks and then I find out if I get to stay at the base in colorado springs or if I'm getting sent back out. It's not easy to have a relationship like this. That was made crystal clear for me" he says as he drops his hand back down to his side.  
"You just got one of the bad ones I think" I reply as I reach down and take his hand in mine. He looks down at our hands together before he squeezes mine tighter.  
"Are you one of the good ones y/n?" He asks as he locks my eyes into his.  
"I would sure as shit try to be" I reply as I squeeze his hand back.  
"I can live with that answer for now. Wanna go get wasted?" He asks with raised eyebrows.  
"Absolutely" I say back as he leads me back inside the house.  
"Hey man I think I'm going to drop Nate off at his place and me and Cas are gonna get a room. Y/n you are welcome to join?" Dylan says as he searches my face for signs of distress.  
I look over at Eric who is still holding onto my hand.  
"I think I'll stay here if that's okay with you" I say as I smile at him.  
"I would love that" he says looking down at me with a smile.  
"No hard feelings right?" Dylan asks directing the question at Eric.  
"Never man" he replies as he walks over and they slap hands together and go in for a side hug.  
Once everyone has left I hop up onto the counter as Eric makes us drinks.  
"I'm a master drink maker. Did you know that?" He asks with a smile as he pulls stuff out of the fridge.  
"I had no idea" I say back with a smile as I watch him.  
"Oh hell yeah. Me and Dylan and another friend used to go on these stupid ass missions in the middle of the night and we would always go back to one of our houses and concoct new drink recipes" he says as he pours a bunch of random stuff in my cup.  
I of course knew what he was talking about immediately but I had to play along.  
"So what are you making me now?" I ask as he stirs it all together and passes it to me.  
"Hmm let's call that one the "what the fuck did I do last night" shall we?" He asks as he watches me take a drink.  
"Okay that's actually really good. You just put like four different liquors so I really thought it was going to be horrible" I say with a laugh.  
"That's why it's called what it is. You are gonna want to keep drinking it and all of a sudden you are gonna wake up tomorrow not remembering how you got into my bed and why you are naked" he says as he smirks at me devilishly.  
"You think so?" I say calling his bullshit.  
"Nahh. Not tonight. Maybe another time" he says as he reaches for my hand and pulls me down from the counter.  
"Not even if I promise to keep my clothes on?" I ask not even a little shy at this point.  
"Maybe if you promise. I'm a good cuddler" he says as he pokes my side making me jerk away from him.  
"Ticklish?" He asks with a laugh.  
"Extremely. And I fucking hate being tickled" I say as we walk into the living room.  
"I'll store that for future use" he says playfully as we sit down on the couch together.  
"I wish you could meet my dog" he says out of nowhere causing me to laugh.  
"Hey don't laugh I miss him" he says with a smile.  
"I'm sorry. What kind of dog is he?" I ask trying to stop the laughter.  
"He's a german shepherd. I haven't seen him in a year. Bought him right before I deployed. He was just a puppy. He wouldn't even know me now" he says looking down at the drink in his hand before he chugs it down.  
"What's his name?" I ask feeling so bad for him.  
"Bronco" he replies with a small smile.  
Of course it is.  
"I would just go take him if I didn't have to see her. She doesn't want him she just doesn't want me to have him" he says as he sits his empty cup on the table.  
"Drink up so you won't remember anything else that happens please" he says playfully.  
I smile over at him before I turn my cup up and finish it off and set it down beside his.  
"And that went right to my head" I say with a laugh.  
"That was the whole point" he says as he drapes his arm over the couch behind me.  
I lean back and pull his arm down so that it's around my waist instead of on the couch and he squints down at me.  
"You know I was joking about the whole getting you drunk to make you sleep with me thing right?" He says cautiously.  
"You sure about that" I say with a laugh.  
"I was just testing out your cuddling skills you were bragging about" I reply as I smile up at him.  
"Come on and I'll show you" he says as he stands up and pulls me with him by my hand.  
"Now don't go getting any ideas. This is just a serious cuddle session" he says as he leads me into his bedroom.  
I laugh loudly as he pushes me down onto his bed and kicks his shoes off before he reaches down grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head and throws it at me.  
"You can go put that on if you want to. That dress doesn't look like it would be too comfortable to sleep in" he says as he looks down at me but my eyes won't move from his chest.   
There is a tattoo going right under where the collar of his shirt would sit.  
Scrolled in beautiful writing from shoulder to shoulder.  
::I'm insane but you're the same::  
My breath catches in my throat as I have a flashback of us laying in my bed together.  
I jump off of his bed and let my fingers trace the writing as I study it.  
"You good?" He asks looking confused.  
"I'm perfect" I say as I raise my eyes to look at him.  
"It's starting to feel that way" he says with a serious tone as he looks down at me.  
I shake my head snapping myself out of it and grab his shirt off the bed and walk across the hall to the bathroom. I take my dress and bra off and fold them and lay them on the counter and throw his shirt on. I look at myself in the mirror standing there wearing a shirt with the word "Marines" across it and I can't help but smile. This has to be where I belong.  
When I get back inside his bedroom I see him laying on his back with his arms behind his head as he stares at the ceiling.  
"Watcha thinking about" I ask as I walk towards the bed.  
"My dog" he says with a huge smile on his face causing me to laugh loudly.  
"Dude we should just go get him" I say being completely serious.  
"That's a terrible idea. We are both drunk" he says with a laugh.  
"Tomorrow. Let's go get Bronco tomorrow" I say as I crawl across him and lay down beside him.  
"You would really do that?" He asks as he pushes his arm behind me and pulls me into him with my back against his chest.  
"Oh hell yeah. I love animals. And fuck that bitch" I say matter of factly.  
"Touche" he replies as I snuggle into him pulling his arms around me tighter and pushing my ass into him on instinct.  
"Nope bad idea" he says as he pulls his lower half away.  
"Turn around" he says and I roll over to where I'm facing him with my head against his neck.  
"Yep that's gonna have to work for now" he says with a laugh.  
"That's all your idea. I'm not objecting to anything" I say into his neck with a smile.  
"Oh God don't tempt me y/n" he says in almost a whisper and I lean my face up and kiss his lips gently. Before I can pull away he grabs my chin holding me to him as he deepens the kiss and I part my lips inviting him in.  
Our tongues wrap around each other and he lets out a moan into my mouth causing my heart rate to shoot up to dangerous levels.  
My leg moves up to rest on his hip on its own accord and he grabs my thigh holding me into him.  
I let me hand come up and run over his chest and lower stomache and he quickly pulls away breaking the kiss.  
"You about got me there. We should stop" he says looking into my eyes but not letting go of my thigh.  
"Should we though?" I ask looking up at him.  
"You really want this right now? You know I'm fucked up. And I can't commit to something just yet. I told you I wanted to get to know you" he says trying to convince me that it's a bad idea.  
I reach up and let my finger trace his jawline as he looks down at me with eyes full of lust.  
"I mean, we are already in your bed together. And I'm going to steal a dog for you tomorrow and all.." I say as I watch his face.  
"The first things true. I don't know about the second part though." He says with a smirk as he looks down at me.  
"Maybe you should stop thinking about it so much and let's just let whatever happens happen" I say back.  
"If I don't stop it right now then I know what's gonna happen" he replies still grinning at me.  
"You think so?" I ask as I let a smile form on my face   
"Oh no baby. I know so. Without a doubt" he says as he grips my thigh and pulls me closer to him.  
"Then let it happen" I say as I lower my head to his neck and start to plants kisses all around it.  
"God damnit. Just remember I tried to stop this" he says as he pushes me over onto my back and rolls on top of me holding himself up with one arm beside my head as he brings his hand under his shirt I have on and stops right under my boob.  
"It's been a while for me so I'm not making any promises there either" he says with a smile as he lets his thumb graze my nipple.  
I gasp loudly at the sensation.  
"It's been longer for me I can assure you" I say with a smile.  
"Wait" he says as he pulls his hand away and sits on his heels.  
"You have done this before right?!" He asks looking worrried.  
"Oh God yes!" I laugh out.  
As I pull him back to me.  
"Thank god. You were shit out of luck otherwise" he says with a laugh.  
"Everybody is someone's first Eric" I say back knowing that in another time we were that for each other.  
"Well I'm not about that life right now. So it's a good thing you don't need me to be" he says as he runs both hands up my stomache pushing the shirt with him as he goes and grabs both of my boobs at the same time.  
"Take my shirt off" he says with a smirk.  
I obey and pull the shirt over my head and toss it on the floor leaving me in nothing but my panties.  
He lowers his hands back down and stops at the top of them.  
"Can I take these off?" He asks looking at me with hungry eyes.  
I nod my head yes and lift my hips slightly as he pulls them down and tosses them in the same direction the shirt went.  
He stays sitting back on his heels and looks down at me with wide eyes.  
"You're sexy as fuck" he says as his tongue comes out licking his lips.  
"Mmm come here" I say reaching out for him.  
He quickly undoes his pants and kicks them and his boxers off onto the floor as he comes down on top of me again.  
I reach down between us and grab him in my hand stroking him slowly as he holds himself up with one hand on each side of my head.  
"You keep that up and it will be over before it even started" he says with his eyes closed.  
"Then come here and start it" I say causing him to open his eyes and look down at me. He comes down and holds himself up on his elbow as he reaches down with his other hand and touches me where I want him to the most.  
"Did I do that?" He asks as he rubs my entrance torturously slow.  
"Of course you did" I say back as I grip his wrist on the arm beside my head.  
"That was fast" he says back with a smirk.  
"I've been like this since we kissed in the kitchen" I say with a laugh.  
"Oh so you did have plans after all huh?" He asks as he pushes a finger inside of me causing my head to push back into his pillow.  
"I had hopes" I say with my head still back as he leans down and kisses my chin.  
"You sure about this?" He asks as he pulls his hand away and rubs his hardness against me.  
"I'm about to burst into flames Eric" I say in response as I look up at him.  
He leans down and pecks my lips before he slowly pushes inside me causing me to moan out.  
"Fuck" he says as he pushes all the way in.  
"You feel so good y/n" he says into my ear as he starts to pick up his pace and I wrap my legs around his waist.  
Our eyes lock as he sets his rythym and he brings his forehead down to rest on mine.  
I bring my legs down and start to match his rythym as I get close to my release.  
"I think we may both burst into flames" he moans out as he leans back and grabs onto my hips pulling them up and starts to slam into me as he pulls me to him.  
"Oh God Eric I'm gonna cum" I scream out as he sends me over the edge and I feel myself tighten around him. The orgasm rocks me to my core and my whole body starts to shake almost violently as he picks up speed and rides the wave with me.   
He lays down beside me and pulls me into him with my head on his chest and I can feel tears roll down my cheek.  
"That's was intense as fuck" he says once he recovers.  
I can't respond because I'm scared my voice will crack. I can't stop the tears from pouring out from all the emotions and from the mind blowing orgasm he just gave me.  
"Are you crying?" He asks as he pushes my head up so he can look at me.  
"Y/n what's wrong?" He asks looking worrried.  
"Nothing is wrong Eric. You just set me on fire" I reply looking up at him.  
"Oh.. I've never experienced someone crying after sex. I thought maybe I did something wrong" he says as he kisses my forehead and I lay my head back down on his chest holding onto him tightly.  
"Are we really going to get my dog tomorrow?" He asks as I'm starting to doze off.  
"Fuck yeah we are" I say back as I let my eyes close and I fall asleep wrapped in his arms once again.


	15. Mission: Save the dog

The next morning I'm awoken by the feeling of being watched. I open my eyes to find Eric's eyes glued to me as I sleep.  
"Uhh that's not weird at all" I say as I pull the covers over my face and try to go back to sleep.  
"Come on now, I've been waiting forever for you to wake up" he replies trying to pull the covers back down.  
I eventually give in and let him pull them away as I roll and bury my face into his chest.  
"Yeah I'm not fighting that" he says as he wraps his arms around me tighter than before.  
"Good" I reply as I smile into him no longer able to fake that I want to go back to sleep.  
"What time is it?" I ask.  
I feel him move his arms to where he can see his watch,  
"10:43" he replies.  
"I'm assuming that's late for you" I say with a small laugh.  
"Super late, it's been hard to keep laying here honestly, didn't want to wake you though" he says back before placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.  
"You could have" I say as I raise my head to look at him and notice how tired he looks.  
"Did you not sleep?" I ask a little shocked.  
"I never really sleep much anymore" he says as he pulls his arms from around me and stands up beside the bed in nothing but his boxers stretching loudly before walking into the hall.

After he comes out of the bathroom and starts to get dressed I take his place, pulling my dress back on and I look at myself in the mirror sadly. I wish I could have kept the shirt on.  
"I need coffee" I say as I walk out and lay his shirt on the bed.  
"Eww first of all, second you can keep that if you want, I have a hundred more" he says with a laugh.  
"Is that a souvenir you give all the girls who spend the night with you?" I ask playfully but his head jerks my way as he glares at me and I instantly realize I've fucked up.  
He continues piercing me with his eyes as I nervously try to recover,  
"I was just joking Eric! Don't get all weird please" I say out not daring to take a step towards his icy gaze.  
"Please don't say stuff like that" he says as he relaxes his face a little.  
"I said I was joking" I reply as I let my eyes fall to the floor.  
He comes towards me in a swift movement and grabs my chin holding it up to him.  
"I've actually never given anybody one of my shirts. Any of my shirts. So yeah, don't say shit like that" he says as he lowers his mouth and plants a lingering kiss on my lips.  
"Come on and I'll get you coffee on the way to your house" he says as he smiles at me gently pulling me out of the weird moment.

Once we are inside his truck and I tell him how to get to my apartment, it starts eating at me not knowing where the hell his car is.  
"I wouldn't picture you as a truck guy" I say out causing him to glance my way with a smirk.  
"Well what would you picture me as y/n?" He asks before looking back at the road.  
"Umm something a lot smaller I guess" I reply hoping to open him up.  
"I decided it was time to be a big boy" he says with a laugh.  
"Makes sense I guess" I reply not knowing how to pick it out of him.  
"This is the third vehicle I've owned. I thought my first car was the shit. I drove the hell out of that fucker" he says with a laugh and my heart starts to swell up.   
"What kind was it?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
"It was a 1986 honda prelude, grey, and I put a big ass Rammstein sticker on the back window so anybody who saw it knew it was me" he says smiling from ear to ear.  
"You heard of that band?" He asks as he glances over at me.  
"Of course I have" I say back with my own smile.  
"That's the year I was born" I say after several seconds of silence.  
"Huh?" He asks not sure what I'm referring to.  
"1986 is the year I was born" I repeat.  
"Hmm. Guess at least two good things came out of that year" he says not looking my way but letting his smile go up to his eyes.

Once we arrive at my apartment he follows me inside and looks around taking everything in.  
"How long have you lived here?" He asks looking confused.  
"Somewhere around a year. Why?" I ask back.  
"Because it looks a lot like my house right now. Bare as shit" he responds with a small laugh.  
"It came furnished and I really don't give a shit about decorating a place I don't intend on staying forever" I reply as I drop my bag on the counter and walk towards my room.  
"Where are you going to go?" He asks from behind me as I pull clothes out of my closet.  
"I imagine I'll buy a house somewhere around here if I ever make it through college. I guess I probably already flunked this semester" I say not even really caring.  
"You plan on staying here though for sure?" He asks as he sits down on my bed.  
"I think so, I like it here" I say back knowing I'm not going anywhere unless it's with him.  
"I'm gonna shower real quick okay? Make yourself comfortable" I say as I grab my stuff and walk to the bathroom.  
After I've showered I pull on my black leggings and Slipknot shirt and head back to my room with my hair wrapped in a towel and find him sprawled out across my bed sound asleep.  
I quietly grab some extra clothes from my room and shove them down in my backpack to bring with me. I don't plan on leaving him for the next two weeks unless he makes me.  
I decide to give him some time to rest so I go blow dry my hair and pull it into a high pony tail. When I'm finished I go into my living room and grab my converse from beside the door and sit down at the table putting them on when I hear him behind me.  
"My bad" he says as I jerk my head to look at him.  
"I wish you would have slept longer, you need some sleep" I say as I finish tying my shoes and walk into his arms like it's completely natural. He opens his arms to me smiling down  
"I'll sleep eventually" he replies before he leans down and nuzzles my neck with his nose and I feel butterflies start to swarm in my stomach. I've waited for him to do that for so long..  
"Let's go get your dog Eric" I say as I pull away and reach up tightening my ponytail.  
"You look like you are about to go to war, just missing the combat boots" he says with a laugh as he watches me.  
"I can go put mine on if it will add to the effect" I say as I smile up at him.  
"Wear whatever you want y/n" he says as he grabs my waist and pulls me into him again.  
"We are never going to leave if you keep pulling me back Eric" I say with a laugh.  
"Okay okay" he says letting go of me as we walk to the door.

Once we are back in his truck he starts it but doesn't move.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asks not looking at me.  
"Hell yes I'm sure. Are you scared?" I ask as I recognize the look of fear on his face.  
"I wouldn't go that far. She doesn't scare me like that. I just don't want to see her. I'm actually kind of scared that I'll snap and kill the bitch. I haven't seen her since the last video call where I had found out about everything" he says still staring straight ahead.  
"My mom went and put her out of my house. She's a savage" he says with a small laugh.  
"So am I. Drive" I say as I watch the effect she has over him show on his face and cause me to see red.  
We turn onto a street with apartment buildings on each side and he pulls up in front of a set and stops.   
"That's her on the bottom" he says pointing straight in front of us.  
"And what is her name? Because I'm not sure me walking up and asking if she's "stupid bitch" is going to start this off well" I say with a laugh.  
"Jessica" he replies through clenched teeth.  
Even though I knew he was about to say it, hearing her name come out of his mouth sounds like finger nails running down a chalk board.  
I shake my head pulling myself away from it and hop out of the truck.  
I walk up to the door and knock and wait and she finally opens it and looks at me.  
"Can I help you?" She asks looking annoyed.  
"Are you Jessica?" I ask as I take in her appearance. Bleach blonde hair so dry from all the over processing that she needs to cut half of it off. Long fake nails on her fingers and a fake tan so dark she looks like a Thanksgiving ham.  
"Uhh yeah who are you?" She asks looking at me like I'm a bug.  
"I'm here for Bronco. And it's gonna be a lot easier if you just hand him over" I say as I stand my ground.  
She looks around me and sees Eric sitting in his truck and let's out a laugh.  
"Crazy sent you to do his dirty work?" She laughs out.  
"Please don't fight me on this. You haven't seen crazy" I say back as I take a step closer to her.  
"Oh trust me I have and I'm not scared of your scrawny self I promise" she says still laughing.  
"Maybe you fucking should be. But it doesn't have to come to that. You can hand over the dog willingly or I can take him. You decide" I say as I cross my arms and stand my ground.  
I see the big furry dog walk up and stick his head out sniffing towards me as she tries to block him from walking out. I bend down and hold my hand out letting him sniff me as I watch his tail start to wag.  
"I think he's making that decision on his own" I say as I scratch behind his ear and he leans into my hand.  
"You have some fucking nerve knocking on my door and making demands, sticking your mouth into shit it doesn't belong" she says as she grabs the dogs collar and tries to pull him inside.  
"You have some fucking nerve treating Eric the way you fucking did!" I yell out at her as I stand up.  
"It takes a real shitty person to do all that to someone who is out there risking their life to provide for you!" I say as I can't control the level of my voice.  
"You are both fucking crazy" she says back with a laugh.  
"Absolutely" I say as I glare at her.  
"Take the fucking dog. He's a piece of shit just like Eric" she says as she moves to the side and the ball of fur comes charging out at me.  
"Hey puppy! Come here baby!" I say in a high pitched voice as he shakes his tail spastically.  
When Eric sees him he opens his door and gets out standing in front of his truck with wide eyes.  
"Have a good life" I say over at the pissed off girl as I grab Bronco's collar and let him lead me to the truck.  
She slams the door as we get to Eric and he immediately leans down and wraps his arms around the dogs neck.  
"You are so big buddy! Holy shit I think he remembers me!" He says as he holds the dog while it licks his face and whines.  
"I can't believe you did that for me y/n" he says looking like he could cry.  
"Thank you so fucking much" he says as the dog knocks him over and he falls onto his back on the ground laughing.

Once we are back inside the truck with Bronco sitting between us panting away happily, we head to a local let store for supplies.  
Eric goes all out buying two big bags of food, a dog bed, toys, and treats.  
"I can't wait to get him home and turn him loose in the backyard. He used to run circles around it as a puppy" he says with a huge smile on his face.  
"I owe you big time y/n" he says as we settle back in and start the drive to his house.  
"You don't owe me shit. I would do that for anyone I care about" I say back as I scratch the dogs head and he brings it to lay in my lap.  
"I think he likes you" Eric says as he glances over at us.  
"It seems that way doesn't it" I reply with a smile as I stroke the dogs head.  
"Sorry buddy but I think she's taken" he says as he smirks at me.  
"Not yet. I'm just getting to know someone right now" I say back but direct it at the dog.  
"I think we may have crossed that line now y/n" he says with a laugh.  
"Maybe so" I say back as I smile over at him.

Eric opens his door to get out when we pull up at his house and Bronco follows him as I grab one of the bags from the pet store and my backpack.  
Once inside the dog walks around sniffing everything as we stand back and watch happily.  
"I'm so fucking happy right now" Eric says as he reaches over and grabs my hand with his.  
"Good" I say back as I squeeze his hand.  
"Bronco let's go outside!" He yells out as he walks to the back door and opens it. We watch as the dog takes off in a full circle around the yard.  
"Come here" Eric says as he reaches for me and pulls me into his arms looking down at me.  
I smile up at him as he brings his mouth down to mine and what was supposed to be a sweet kiss turns into something else entirely and I grab the back of his head holding him to me and he grips my waist with both hands.  
We are interrupted when we hear bronco let out a whine and we pull apart looking down where he is sitting beside us looking up and wagging his tail.  
"No buddy I told you she's mine" Eric says with a laugh as I look back at him in shock.  
"Well" he says as he starts to look as shocked as me.  
"Yeah.. well" I repeat as I continue looking up at his face.  
"I guess you know how I feel about it now" he says with a laugh as he drops his hand from my waist and bends to scratch the dog under his chin.  
"And all it took was me kidnapping your dog" I say as I look down at them.  
"I wouldn't say that's all it took" he says with a laugh as the dog rolls onto his side wanting belly rubs.

Later that evening we are sitting on the back porch with drinks in our hands watching Bronco run around and explore.  
"We should go shopping so I can cook for you" I say breaking the comfortable silence.  
"You cook?" He asks as he turns his head towards me.  
"Well yeah" I reply like it's a dumb question.  
"Wanna get married?" He asks with a serious look on his face and I almost drop the cup in my hand.  
"Oh shit y/n I was fucking joking" he says with a funny look on his face before he bursts into laughter.  
"I know that" I say as I put the cup to my lips and take a drink trying to play calm.  
"You totally didn't" he says still laughing.  
"I won't ever make that rushed decision again. Although I have to say that I don't see it going that way with you. I think you are one of the good ones" he says as he smiles over at me.  
"I would never hurt you on purpose" I say with a serious look on my face hoping that he knows that I mean it.  
He looks at me for a minute before he stands up and calls the dog.  
"Let's go watch a movie" he says as the dog follows him inside the house.  
I'm laid back on the couch with Bronco half in my lap and Eric is digging through his movies trying to find something good when we hear the knock on the door.  
Bronco jumps up charging the door and barking like crazy.  
Eric walks over and opens it while holding Bronco back as I hear Dylans voice  
"No fucking way" he yells out as he walks in and bends down petting the dog.  
"Aww he's pretty!" Cas says out as she does the same.  
"The girl of my dreams over there made it happen" Eric says not even caring what comes out of his mouth anymore.  
"You got his dog back?" Dylan says as he stands and looks at me questioningly.  
I nod my head in response as I smile at him from the couch.  
"That's a story I need to hear" he says as him and Cas walk into the living room and Eric and Bronco join me back on the couch.  
I fill them in on how everything happened and Dylan laughs hysterically at my description of the awful girl and how I ripped into her.  
"Dude where have you been for the last year" he says with a laugh.  
"Right down the road" I say pointing in the direction of my house with a smile.  
We all hang out together for a while but before long Eric starts to yawn continuously. Every time he shakes his head trying to push it away but the tiredness is showing on his face.  
"We'll go and let you guys get some rest" Dylan says as he stands and pulls Cas up with him.  
"I could sleep for a week" Eric says as he yawns again and stands to walk them out.  
Once he closes and locks the door he looks over at me from the entryway  
"Wanna go to bed?" He asks as he looks at me with complete exhaustion.  
"You never have to ask me if I want to go to bed with you" I reply as I stand up and Bronco follows us into the room.  
I pull my leggings off and reach under my shirt discarding my bra as Eric pulls his pants off and climbs in the bed.  
I lay down next to him and try to snuggle into his side but he pushes me over and tries to come on top of me with his face in my neck.  
"You need to sleep Eric" I say with a smile on my face.  
"I will. After I'm done with you" he says into my ear as he bites down on my earlobe.  
"Mmmm no you need a whole night's sleep" I say hating myself more by the second.  
"I know what I need and that's not it right now" he says with a growl but before he can go any further we both feel Bronco jump onto the bed.  
"No buddy! Get down" Eric says with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
The dog makes a few circles before he lays down right at our feet.  
"Even he knows that you need sleep Eric" I say as I finally manage to push him off of me.  
"Yeah yeah" he says as he wraps his arm around me and let's me snuggle in. Within minutes I hear his light breathing as he's pulled into a deep sleep.  
I look down and see Bronco looking up at me wagging his tail slowly and I pat the spot between mine and Eric's legs as he comes up and makes himself comfortable between us.  
I scratch the dogs head as I close my eyes and picture this being my new norm.


	16. My Momma don't like you

I wake up early the next morning and after kissing Eric sweetly on his cheek I climb out of bed with Bronco on my heels.  
I fill his bowl with food and watch as he scarfs it down happily.  
Once he's finished I open the back door and let him out and sit in one of the chairs on the porch thinking to myself that the only thing that would make this better is if I had a cup of coffee in my hand.  
"Good morning beautiful" Eric says as he stands behind me in nothing but grey lounge and messy hair sticking up.  
"Back at you. Did you sleep?" I ask as he kisses the top of my head and walks around to sit in the chair next to me.  
"Like a log" he replies with a smile as he spots Bronco and calls him. The dog comes bounding towards him happy to see his master.   
"He's excited to see you thing morning" I laugh as he lets the dog lick his face while he scratches it's head.  
"You should act like this Everytime I walk in the room to" he says with a laugh.  
"Oh I'll lick your face" I say as I jump out of my chair and pounce on his lap and plant a kiss on his cheek.  
"That's better" he says smiling at me as the dog takes back off into the yard.  
"You need a coffee pot" I say as he pulls my legs up so that I'm sitting across his lap.  
"I don't drink coffee y/n" he says playfully   
"But I do" I reply back rolling my eyes.  
"Then we'll get one" he says matter of factly.  
"I can just go get some coffee" I say with a smile.  
"No I want you to be comfortable here. Let's get ready and we will go to Wal Mart. You owe me dinner anyways" he says as he squeezes me into a hug.

I go into my backpack and pull out clothes for the day and head to his bathroom to take a shower.  
After I wash my hair and body I stand with my pack to the stream of water letting the warmness run over me with my eyes close.  
A smile forms on my mouth as I feel his arms wrap around me from behind.  
"I thought we could kill two birds with one stone" he says into my ear as his hand goes up and runs over my chest and his other stays wrapped around my waist.  
"I'm all done. Was about to get out" I say back as he starts to lower the hand that was around my waist.  
"I intend on making you dirty again though" he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
"Who am I to deny you twice in a row" I say with a laugh.  
"You couldn't stop me now even if you really wanted to" he says as his fingers find my heat and I let my head fall back onto his shoulder.  
He kisses my neck as he continues warming me up by slowly teasing my most sensitive spot then pushing his fingers inside of me, back and forth repeating the same actions.  
I moan out and it echos off the walls of the shower as I hear him growl out in my ear.  
"Bend over and hold on"   
I obey his command and lean down grabbing onto the side of the tub with my hands and lifting my leg and resting it there as well.  
"Perfect" he says as I feel him grab onto my hips as he lines himself up.  
He pushes inside me and I instantly remember this was always my favorite with him. Head down and ass up.  
He has all the control and we both know it.  
He starts out fast and hard not taking it easy at all and causing me to scream out in ecstasy.  
"Scream for me baby" he says as he continues his assault and I feel my legs start to buckle.  
He grabs my hips and holds me so that I don't slip down as he laughs.  
"I told you to hold on" he says as he laughs.  
"There's nothing to hold onto in here" I laugh back feeling embarassed.  
He responds by spinning me around to face him and reaching down putting his arms around my thighs and lifting me up to him while pressing my back into the shower wall.  
"Now you can hold onto me" he says as he enters me again.  
I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes as he finds his rythym.  
"Open those eyes y/n" he says and when I do I'm locked into his.  
"Do you feel how good that feels?" He asks not even meaning it as dirty talk but a real question.  
"I feel it" I moan out as he stares into my eyes.  
"I've never felt like this before" he says continuing the conversation right in the middle of sex.  
I don't respond. For one I can't keep talking. For two, I have felt like this before. With him. But I can't tell him either of those things.  
He gets the hint and stops talking and goes back to focusing on the matter at hand as he thrusts up into me and grips my thighs roughly.  
"Fuck Eric" I moan out as I feel the burning start.  
"Mhmm" he moans back as he picks up speed and pushes me over the edge as my nails start to dig into his back.  
"Yeah baby" he says with wide eyes and I know I'm breaking skin but my body is tensed up so tight I can't stop myself as my orgasm hits.  
Just as I'm coming back down he lets out a long grunt as he finishes himself and sits me back down with my feet on the floor.  
"We should start every day like that" he says as he grabs both sides of my face and kisses my lips.  
"I would not object. The water is freezing now though" I say as I pull away from him and step out wrapping myself in a towel.  
"I guess I could handle a cold shower right now" he says with a laugh as he pulls the curtain back closed.  
"I'll be waiting" I say while grabbing my stuff and heading into his bedroom.

Once we are dressed and ready to go he pats Bronco on the head and tells him we will be back.  
"I wish dogs could understand us. I feel like he thinks I'm leaving forever" he says with a worried look on his face.  
"He will be fine Eric" I say back as we make our way to the truck.  
It's only a few miles to Wal Mart and we walk inside hand in hand.  
He leads me straight to the coffee pots and I grab the cheapest one I see.  
"You don't have to do that" he says as I put it in the buggy.  
"I don't need a expensive coffee pot. They all do the same thing" I say as I pull the end of the buggy dragging him along.  
"I should probably get some stuff for the kitchen while we are here" he says as he turns down a aisle. He grabs a box with all the essential pots and pans in it, a box with dishes, and some silverware.  
"Hey what are those things called. Those like glove things that you use for hot stuff?" He says looking around confused.  
"Oven mitts?" I ask with a laugh.  
"Yeah I need some of those probably" he says as he turns down the next aisle.  
The aisle has oven mitts and dish cloths, place mats and rugs.  
"Oh wow look at these! Whenever I get my own house in going to decorate the kitchen like the beach" I say as I run my hand over one of the kitchen rugs that's decorated with seashell patterns.  
He looks at me weirdly for a minute before he reaches over and grabs the rug throwing it in the buggy and starts grabbing all the stuff that matches it.  
"What are you doing Eric?" I ask as he grabs stuff.  
"Making you your dream kitchen" he says with a smirk on his face.  
"I don't live with you Eric" I say as I smile back at him.  
"Eric? I thought that was you!" His mother says as she starts our way.  
"Shit" he says with a laugh as we stand together with a buggy full of house stuff.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asks as he hugs her.  
"I was on my way to see you and I thought I would bring you some things that are missing. I see you beat me to it" she says as she lets her eyes look me over.  
"Mom this is y/n. You remember she came with Dylan to the party the other night?" He says trying to pull her eyes back to him.  
"Yes I remember" she says looking at him sternly.  
"It's fine mom" he says as he glares back at her.  
"You just won't ever learn will you" she says as she shakes her head at him.  
"I guess I get that from you. Back off please" he says trying to to sound rude.  
"I'll see you at your house" she says we she is walks off.  
"Well that was not at all how I wanted her to find out about you" he says with a small laugh trying to break the tension.  
"It's pretty clear how she feels. Maybe you should take me home" I say feeling upset.  
"Oh hell no. You are staying with me. Now what are you cooking me?" He asks while putting his hands on my hips and pulling me into him.  
"What do you want?" I ask still feeling unsure about it all.  
"Surprise me? I'm not picky." He says as he lets go and leads the way to the food.  
After I have all the ingredients I need and my big can of coffee we head for the check out.  
I grab the coffee can and coffee pot and put it up separate so I can pay for it but he instantly starts to object.  
"No y/n! I'm serious stop!" He says after we go back and forth with it.  
"I don't want you to think I can't pay for my own shit. I don't need your money Eric" I say back.  
"Just you trying to pay for it let me know that. Stop worrying about it. I know who you are" he says as he looks at me seriously causing the cashier to clear his throat.  
"I think we are holding up the line" I say as Eric smiles down at me in victory and pays the man.  
When we turn onto his street we can see his mother's car already in the drive way.  
"Just be you. It's isn't personal she is just worried" he says trying to reassure me.  
"We load our arms up with bags and he unlcoks the door and Bronco comes charging at us.  
"Oh my God is that?" His mom says as she dodges his sloppy kisses.  
"Yep that's Bronco" Eric says with a smile as he sits the bags down on the table and goes back for more.  
"How did he get Bronco?!" His mom asks as she pets the dogs head and smiles down at him.  
"I got Bronco" I reply as I start to unpack the bags.  
"Well that was very nice of you. Thank you" she says as her face softens.  
"It's awesome right?" Eric says as he enters the house again with the remainder of the stuff and starts helping me unload it.  
"Are you staying here y/n?" His mom asks hesitantly.  
"Mom please chill out. It's not how you are trying to make it out in your head. I'm not gonna be that stupid twice. If you can't look at her and tell her is different then that's on you, not her" he says as he takes up for me.  
"Eric I can't watch you go through that again" his mom says as she collects the empty bags that we left in a pile on the floor.  
He leans over and kisses my forehead before he turns to his mom.  
"Come outside with me? Bronco needs to go out" he says as she follows him out the door leaving me alone in the kitchen.  
Once I've put everything away I start laying out the rugs and decorations he had bought. Once I got it just right I stood back and admired it. So perfect.  
I sneak a peak out the back door and see that they are still having their moment so I decide to start cooking.  
Once I've prepared everything I put the beef stew on low heat and let it do it's thing. I mix up the cornbread batter so that it's ready to go in the oven and then I walk into the living room and put my feet up and wait.  
I hear his mom before I see them.  
"Oh wow this looks nice" she says as she walks into the kitchen.  
"It sure does. But it smells so good in here. Y/n?" He calls out.  
I pull myself off the couch and walk back into the kitchen.  
"Mom?" He says looking over at her.  
"I'm sorry y/n. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I think you may understand why I did though. I would like it very much if we could start over" she says as she smiles at me with compassion in her eyes.  
"I would like that to" I reply as I smile back at her.  
"What are you cooking honey it smells amazing" she says as she walks towards the stove and lifts the lid.  
"Beef stew and cornbread. One of my specialties" I reply as Eric smiles over at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Oh wow. I may have some competition on my hands here" she says as she also smiles towards Eric.  
"You can stay and eat with us if you want" Eric tells her but she shakes her head no.  
"I have to get back home and start my own dinner. Maybe next time" she says as she hugs her son with tear filled eyes.  
"I'll make it back to the house soon mom" he says as he hugs her back.  
Once she is gone we are left alone in the kitchen and I can't help but question him.  
"What did you say to her?" I ask as I stir the pot on the stove.  
"I told her that you were different. That if she would give you the chance she would see it to. I also told her that this wasn't going to be a mistake so she needed to stop calling it that" he says as he comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.  
I smile and nod my head acknowledging what he is says.  
"I also told her that I think I'm in love with you" he says quietly into my ear causing me to spin around and look at him.  
"Does that really surprise you?" He asks with a smirk.  
All I can do is look up at him in shock.  
"It's only been a few days Eric. That's crazy" I finally reply.  
"You can't tell me you don't feel it to" he says as he doesn't take his eyes off of me.  
"And you are right. I can't" I reply. I've loved him for a long time.   
"Then say it" he says as he backs me into th counter.  
"You say it" I say smiling up at him.  
"I love you y/n" he says as he presses his forehead to mine.  
"I love you Eric Harris" I reply.


	17. Why Do We Dream If Our Thoughts Mean Nothing

"I had already told myself that I was going to be super pissed off if I got sent back out on deployment. Now that I've tasted your cooking it's going to be worse" Eric says as he lays out on the couch patting his stomach.  
"I'll be fat as fuck though" he says with a laugh as I sit in the chair near him with Bronco on top of me.  
"He's thinks he's yours" he says as he watches us.  
"No he doesn't" I laugh as the dog looks up at me wagging his tail.  
"Come here Bronco" he says as he clicks his tongue and pats the couch beside him. The dogs eyes don't leave mine as his tail happily wags.  
"Told you" Eric says with a raised eyebrow.  
"I just give better scratches than you" I reply with a laugh.  
"You take that back dog stealer" he says putting on his best shocked face.  
"I'm not a dog stealer I'm a dognapper. Remember" I say as I scratch broncos ear and he turns his head leaning into me.  
"You know I have to keep you now. I couldn't stand to break my dogs heart" he says smirking over at me.  
"If that's the only reason then..." I say as I act like I'm going to get up and leave.  
"Sit your ass down. You can't leave unless I take you home and I'm not doing that until I have to" he says as he stands up stretching.  
"Bed?" He asks over at me.  
"You act like a old man Eric" I say with a laugh.  
"I am an old man. And my belly is full and I want to snuggle you. Is that a problem?" He asks smirking at me.  
"I guess it's okay this one time" I say as I stand up with Bronco following my every move.  
"Buddy we are going to have to have a conversation about this tomorrow. You are mine and she is mine. That's how that works" he says as he reaches down and pats the dogs head.  
"I have been claimed huh?" I say as we round the corner into his room.  
"I thought that was clear already" he says as he turns to me and lifts his shirt over his head.  
"I just like to hear you say it" I say with a smile while I look at his body as the shirt comes off and hits the floor.  
I go to sit down on the bed and Bronco jumps up beside me.  
"No Bronco get down" Eric says with a stern voice but instead the dog gets comfortable beside me.  
"Dude stop cock blocking me" he laughs out as the dog rolls over onto his back demanding tummy rubs.  
"I think you were right. He has claimed me to" I laugh out.  
"I'm gonna have to fight my dog for your attention huh?" He asks as he comes and sits down beside me on the bed.  
"I guess he can win tonight. But tomorrow night I'm locking him out." He says as he smiles over at me now snuggled up next to the big dog.  
I move to the side of the bed I had slept on for the last two nights and get under the covers and while Eric is taking his pants off Bronco moves onto his pillow and lays down.  
"Nu uh that's where I draw the line" he says as he pushes the big dog back down the bed and quickly jumps into his spot.  
"Aww don't be mean to my friend" I say as I rub Bronco with my foot.  
"You love him more than you love me" Eric says poking out his lip dramatically.  
"I don't love anything even as much as I love you" I say before my brain has time to think about the words coming out of my mouth.  
His eyes go wide as he looks over at me and a smile slowly appears on his face.  
"I don't think anybody has ever said that to me before" he says as he reaches his hand over and rubs my cheek.  
"Well I guess there's a first time for everything" I say back silently glad that he didn't freak out.  
"I guess so" he says as he grabs my arm trying to pull me to him.  
When I'm wrapped in his arms with my back against his chest Bronco takes it as a invitation to move to the empty spot on the bed beside me.  
"This is out of hand" Eric says with a laugh as he reaches over me and scratches the dog.  
"It's because you are so good. Dogs can sense that. Probably why he hasn't been up my ass" he says with a laugh.  
"You are good to Eric" I say as I pull his arm back around me.  
"That's a topic for another day" he replies as he snuggles into my neck.

Eric pov

:::Everything seems fuzzy as my eyes try to focus. I feel my arms wrapped around her and I look down and can make out the outline of her face pressed to my chest.   
"Sorry about last night" she says as she looks up at me.  
"What are you sorry about?" I ask looking down at her as my vision starts to go back to normal.  
"Uhh getting drunk and leaving you hanging" she says with red cheeks.  
As the words come out of her mouth I start to look around and realize we are not in my room anymore. Are we in a tent?   
"What's wrong? Why are you looking like that?" She asks as she pulls away from me.  
"I'm confused y/n. How the hell did we get here?" I ask as she sits up and pulls the covers around her.  
"Did you get drunk to?" She asks looking down at me.  
"I fucking must have" I say back as I sit up to and when I look down I see the familiar sweater on my body. What the fuck?  
"Eric is everything okay?" She asks looking worried.  
"Yeah baby it's fine I'm just not awake yet" I reply as I pull her into me:::

I open my eyes and look around and realize I must have been dreaming. It's still dark out so I wrap my arms back around her and snuggle in close and fall back asleep.

:::I'm laid on my back looking up a unfamiliar ceiling. I feel the sensations immediately but before I can respond I hear her voice  
"What time is it?" She asks.   
"What? I'm not sure" I say back when she pulls her mouth off of me.  
"Eric look at your watch and tell me what time it is" she says adamantly.  
"Watch?" I ask as I lift my arms up and see the black watch on my wrist.  
"Oh.. it's 12:01" I say back stunned that I have a watch on for some reason.  
"Happy birthday Lover" I hear her say as she takes me back in her mouth and starts working me with her hand.  
"Fuck y/n" I moan out as she speeds up.  
"It's not my birthday though" I say with a laugh hoping that doesn't stop her.  
She moves her head slowly up to where she can see my eyes.  
"What are you talking about. It's the 9th baby" she says with a laugh.  
I sit up straight and look down at her and I know the confusion is all over my face.  
"Where's the bathroom?" I ask needing a minute to get my shit together.  
"Where it always is.." she says as she points to a door close to the bed.  
I jump up and button my pants as I walk into the room and lock the door.  
I put my hands flat down on the counter and look at myself in the mirror and watch as my mouth falls open.  
"What the fuck is happening" I say out loud as I see myself in the mirror. Yeah it's me but it's a me from a different time. Skinny little fucker.. I think as I lean into the mirror studying my reflection.  
"This is a hell of a dream" I whisper out as I stare at myself.  
"Damn I wish I still had that shirt" I say as I run my hand across the red circle with KMFDM written in it.  
"Shit I need to get back in there before I wake up" I say out again as I reach for the door and walk into the room. As soon as I see her laying on the bed smiling up at me I feel myself being pulled back:::

Y/n pov

"What the fuck! Y/n come back!" I hear Eric yell out and I reach over to him.  
"Eric! Wake up baby you are dreaming" I say as I smile down at him. Is he really dreaming about me?  
"What the hell" he says loudly as he opens his eyes and sit straight up.  
"You okay?" I ask as I rub his arm.  
He jumps out of the bed and runs into the bathroom before he answers.  
"Alright then" I say while leaning over to give Bronco good morning scratches.  
Eric still wasn't back several minutes later so I throw the covers back and go start my coffee and then take Bronco out.  
"Man I had the craziest dreams" I hear him say as he comes out the door with a cup of coffee in his hand and hands it to me.  
"What about?" I say before taking a sip and letting the warmth run down my throat.  
"About you" he says looking over at me with a smile.  
"Oh yeah? Good or bad?" I ask fully interested in what he dreamed.  
"Oh it was good for sure. It was so weird and real" he says as he watches Bronco run around the yard.  
"Well tell me already!" I say impatiently.  
"We were in some room on a bed and you were sucking the life out of me" he says making my eyes go wide.  
"Well that's graphic" I reply as I feel my cheeks start to burn and I take another drink of my coffee.  
"Yeah and the weirdest part is that when I looked in the mirror I was way younger. And you told me happy birthday" he laughs out and I almost spit my coffee out.  
"What?!" I ask as I stare at him and feel my heart start to pound.  
"But before that we were in a tent I think" he says as he scratches his head and looks at me weirdly.  
"I guess I needed a good sleep" he says with a laugh shrugging it off but I can't.  
"Eric do you remember what you were wearing?" I ask as I sit my cup on the ground and move up to the edge of my seat.  
"Oh yeah I had on my old favorite shirt. I got it at a KMFDM concert. Man I miss that shirt" he says not paying attention to the panic on my face.  
I feel my mouth hanging wide open and I can't make myself close it. This can't be a coincidence. There's no way.  
"Eric tell me about your teenage years" I say trying to get more details.  
"Shit y/n. That could take a while and we may need some alcohol to get through it" he says with a laugh.  
"I don't have anywhere to be and there's a fridge full" I reply still looking at him intently.  
"Well.. I was a angry little fucker that's for sure. Dylan was of course my best friend. We had other friends but it usually ended up just me and him most of the time. I was not very good with girls" he says as his eyes dart over to me.  
"I mean I tried and all, but nobody wanted the weird Eric kid hanging around for the most part. Me and Dylan listened to music nobody else liked and dressed different so we were the outcasts I guess. Man it's been awhile since I've thought about all this" he says as he shakes his head.  
"Keep going" I say still leaning towards him.  
"We were picked on a lot. And when I say picked on what I mean is torrmented. I remember one day getting my head shoved into a locker so hard I thought I would be missing teeth when I finally got the bleeding to stop" he says as I watch the pain on his face.  
"All because we were different from them" he says as he looks over at me.  
"And I want to tell you something that I have never told anyone else. But I'm terrified of what you will think of me" he says as his eyes go sad.  
"There's not much you could say that will change the way I feel about you. The past is the past" I say with as much compassion as I can.  
"We were going to blow up the school. Me and Dylan" he says straight out.  
"W-what happened" I struggle to get out.  
He sits for a minute and I watch his eyebrow scrunch up as he thinks.  
"I don't remember" he says as I watch his eyes go wide.  
"I seriously can't fucking rememeber why we didn't do it" he says as he leans up in his chair much like I am.  
"Well that's weird. Maybe you blocked it out" I say as I go over to him and kneel down in front of him.  
"Why aren't you freaking out?" He asks as his eyes dart to meet mine.  
"I told you the past is the past" I respond trying my best to play it off.  
"I need to talk to Dylan I think" he says as he reaches out and touches my cheek momentarily and walks inside.


	18. Too Much Information, and Also Tequila

An hour later Eric and Dylan are outside on the back porch and me and Cas are sitting on the couch together. I haven't quite figured out how to tell her about Eric's dream yet so I just listen to her talk and I keep trying to wrap my mind around it.  
"Dylan asked me to move in with him when we get back to Arizona" she says with a big smile.  
"Oh wow! That awesome Cas!" I say back smiling with her.  
"I'm so excited! He has his job to go back to and I will finish out my last two years of college. Well, I guess two and a half since I'm probably going to have to retake this semester" she says with a laugh.  
"So what about you two? Is everything good?" She asks as she smiles at me with big eyes.  
"Everything is better than I could have wished for. We were meant to be together" I reply and as I'm finishing I hear Eric yell from the back door.  
"Y/n incoming!" As Bronco rounds the corner and jumps halfway into my lap.  
"Oh God you big idiot!" I laugh out as he licks my face happily.  
"Seems like you have a dog now" cas says with a laugh.  
"Yeah I do" I say as I smile over at her.  
"I can't believe we found them y/n" she says in a hushed tone.  
I decide now is as good a time as any to fill her in.  
"Cas something happened" I say as I look at her seriously.  
"What do you mean? Did he hurt you?" She asks starting to panic.  
"Oh God no he would never" I say knowing that its the truth.  
"Eric had a dream about me" I say as I try to brace myself for what's going to come out of my mouth.  
"And it was everything that actually happened with us. Back then" I say trying to get my point across.  
"Wait what?" She says loudly as she stands up beside the couch.  
"Yes. Even down to the things I said to him. He dreamed it all. I got him to open up and talk about their teenage stuff and that's why he's talking to Dylan. He says he doesn't remember why they didn't do it" I say back still trying to be quiet.  
"Well that's fucking weird" she says as she starts to pace back and forth.  
"I just thought you may need to know in case anything happens with Dylan. That way you won't be as shocked as I was" I continue.  
"I think it already did" she says as she stops walking and looks at me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask with wide eyes.  
"Dylan had a dream to. But it was about you. And it had to be from back then because it was so detailed" she says as she starts to pace again.  
"What was the dream?" I ask and before she can speak Dylan interrupts.  
"Why don't I tell you" he says causing us both to look and see him and Eric standing in the doorway looking destraught.  
"Okay then tell me" I say before licking my licks nervously.  
"But then you guys need to tell us what you know. Because I don't believe in coincidences but there's been a shit ton happening in the last few days" Eric chimes in with his hands on his hips.  
Dylan walks around and sits next to me on the couch with Bronco between us.  
"I dreamed that I was driving my old car and it was dark out and pouring down rain" he says and before he can continue I finish  
"And you saw me standing in the middle of the road"  
He looks at me cautiously before he continues.  
"We were sitting in my room talking back and forth and my mom walked in and said" I cut him off  
"That she always thought she would be planning our wedding" I finish for him as his eyes grow big.  
"Wait what the fuck" Eric says from behind the couch.  
"It wasn't like that. She interrupted us talking about the two of you getting married after boot camp" Dylan finishes not taking his eyes off me.  
"Dylan was my best friend" I say as I smile over at him.  
"What the fuck are you guys talking about" Eric says as he moves around the couch and comes to stand in front of us.  
"I don't even know how to go there" Cas says as she sits down on the other side of me.  
"I don't understand any of this shit" Eric says as he puts his hands on his hips.  
"She was there dude. She knows my dream" Dylan's replies finally looking over at Eric.  
"It wasn't a dream" Cas says.  
"It had to be a dream babe" Dylan says back to her.  
"I don't know why you are dreaming it. Or remembering it. But it wasn't a dream for us. It was several mushroom trips" Cas says causing both guys to jerk their heads towards her.  
"Mushroom trips?" Dylan's says with wide eyes.  
"You said you have never done anything but smoke weed" he says looking at her confused.  
"So that was the only lie I told you. I swear!" Cas says with worried eyes.  
"Woah wait. Go back. You ate mushrooms and met us? Our senior year? You guys would have been in what 8th grade? Nah I ain't buying it. I would not have let a 13 year old suck my dick" Eric says as he shakes his head.  
"Well there's more to it than that" I say finally getting the nerve up to speak again.  
"Do you want the short or long version?" I ask as I stand and walk to the kitchen and turn to see all three of them trailing behind me.  
"I for one want every bit of it" Eric says as he watches me closely.  
I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of tequila and grab 4 shot glasses and motion towards the table.  
"Sit and let's do this then. You aren't going to believe anything I'm going to tell you and I swear to God if you break my heart after I spent so long mourning you..." I say while looking at Eric as I try to hide the emotion in my voice.  
"Mourning?" Dylan asks as everyone takes a seat at the table.  
"Dylan will you please fill everybody up" I say as I scoot the bottle and glasses towards him.  
He quickly goes to work on the job I gave him as everyone sits listening intently.  
"Please let me get into this before you start firing questions at me" I say as I start.

The end of my 8th grade year, April 20th of 1999 to be exact, two seniors at Columbine high school murdered 12 students and 1 teacher. I quickly became obssessed with the boys and their motives and I needed all the information I could find. I even visited Littleton when I was 14." 

Both boys sit looking at me questioningly as I talk.  
"Cheers" I say before I continue and we all clink our glasses together and shoot the burning liquid down.  
"Uhh fuck" Cas says as she shakes her head.  
As soon as we sit them down Dylan fills them back up.

"Just like those two boys, high school was a living hell for me. I don't need to go into details because you already know what I mean when I say that. Flash forward to our senior year" I say as I nod at Cas.  
"2004" I continue.  
"Time out. Cheers" Dylan says as he raises his glass.  
We throw them back and I continue.

"There were only four weeks left of school and we had to do a report on true crime and me and Cas chose you two. The same night Cas brings a bag of shrooms and a few hours later I'm making out with Eric in a tent and you two are uh.. doing more than that" I say as I point at Dylan and Cas.  
"Of course we are" Dylan says as he smiles over at Cas and she smiles back sweetly.  
"But wait. How the hell did you get with us?" Eric asks not buying it.  
"Eric I'm telling you everything I know. I don't have a answer for that" I reply.  
"Cheers" Eric says this time as we take the shots.

"I told you what you two did, and Eric you saw what we did. Some of it anyways. And once the shrooms ran out it was over. Until we turned in our reports and quickly found out the incident never happened when we both got a F. That's when I moved here in hopes that I could find you guys" I finish as I look back and forth between them waiting for them to respond.

"It may be the alcohol talking but I can't find any reason not to believe this story" Dylan says with a big smile on his face as he looks around at all of us.

"No. I have questions." Eric says as he slams down another shot without asking us to join.  
"I'll answer them if I can" I reply honestly.

"Did we say anything about the bombs and stuff?" He asks searching my face.  
"Nothing. Dylan was very happy. And you wanted to get married so I could stay on base with you" I reply.  
His eyes go big before he responds.  
"That sounds like me" he says as he laughs for the first time.  
"Yeah it does" Dylan says back also laughing.

"When did this all happen? Like when in our time" he asks as he shakes his head   
"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever said" 

"I promise it's not" Dylan says still laughing as he starts to chug from the bottle.  
"Babe slow down" Cas says and Dylan shoots her a look.  
"That's not happening. Maybe you should speed up" he replies as he passes her the bottle.

"I don't know for sure. You said we had been together over a year at one point. And then there was your birthday.. I say as I watch his eyes go from confused to hungry.  
"Then it only makes sense that meeting you is what stopped it" he says without missing a beat and flashing me his signature smirk.  
"Pass me that" he says to Cas as he points at the bottle and she slides it to him and he turns it up.

"The thing is, it wasn't one long consecutive thing. We would come and go and it was hard to keep up with when it was" I say as he takes a long drink from the bottle.

"I knew I had met you before" Eric says as he puts the bottle down and I notice his eyes look glassy.  
"You would have thought I was crazy if I had told you then. And honestly I probably would have never told you if this dream shit hadn't happened" I reply.

Dylan and Cas have entered their own world of drunkenness and could care less about anything else going on at this point.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk alone" I say as I reach across the table taking his hand.  
"Let's go" he says as he stands up and grabs the bottle and walks into his room with me behind him and shuts the door quickly blocking Bronco out.  
"He will survive a night without you" he says as he comes and sits next to me on the bed.

"So we had sex?" He asks immediately.  
"Yeah we did. Several times actually" I respond grinning at him.  
"If I was 17 then you were my first" he says as he jerks his head looking at me.  
"Because in this lifetime it didn't happen until uhh.. much later" he says awkwardly.  
"Well you were without a doubt my first. And only" I add as I feel the heat return to my cheeks.  
"Woah" he says with wide eyes.  
"So the whole thing about not being about that life. You were then" I say with a smile.  
"This is insane" he says as he stands and puts the bottle to his lips and starts to pace.  
"You were in love with me then?" He asks as he stops in front of me.  
"Oh hell yes. Completely. That's why it was so easy to just be with you now" I say back.  
"I don't know if I will ever fully understand all this. Or believe it for that matter. But I do know that when I touch you I feel like I'm being electrocuted. And I know that from the moment I laid eyes on you that there was something about you that made me never want to be away from you" he says as he kneels down on his knees in front of me.  
"Yes I feel it to. The electricity. And I waited on you for so long not even knowing if you were even alive still. I can't lose you again Eric" I say as he grabs my hands and squeezes them in his.  
"That's not a option. I claimed you remember" he says with a smile as we both hear Bronco whining at the door.  
"Nope go away budddy. I'm not sharing tonight" he says as he stands up on wobbly legs and struggles to get to the bed to sit down.  
"You are drunk sir" I say with a laugh as I help him down.  
"And that really sucks because there's no way I can fuck if I can't walk" he laughs out.  
"How do you think I feel. I've only had two shots and now I'm gonna have to babysit you all night" I say playfully.  
He looks over at me and his face goes serious.  
"If you ever leave me I will search the whole globe for you" he says as he grabs onto my hand.  
"You've told me that before. In those same words" I say back as I smile down at him.  
"No I haven't. Wait, the little scrawny me right?" He asks drunkenly.  
"That would be the one" I laugh out.  
"What did you see in that guy?" He says as he lays down on his back.  
"The same thing I see in this one I guess. And it's kind of funny that you said the whole search the globe thing and I'm the one that moved 21 hours away from home to find you" I say with a laugh as I reach down and stroke his hair.  
"I apologise in advance but I'm definitely going to pass out momentarily" he says over at me.  
"Don't apologise. That was a lot of information at once. And a lot of liquor" I say as I stand and pull his shoes off of him and help him out of his pants.  
"Oh God I wish I could get it up" he moans out causing me to go into a laughing fit.  
"Save it for next time Lover" I say as I help him get settled into bed.  
"Yeah that's what you called me. You should call me that all the time" he says with a big dumb grin on his face.  
"Lover it is" I say as I bend down and kiss his lips.  
"Ugh I'm going. I'm sorry. I love you" he says making me laugh.  
"I love you to Eric" I reply as I walk to the door and open it letting my lonely dog in.  
"I knew you were gonna do that" Eric says as me and Bronco join him on the bed.  
"I had to. He needed me" I say as I cuddle up next to the fury animal.  
"Jesus if you are this bad with a dog then I can only imagine what it will be like when we have kids" he says as he drifts off leaving me frozen to the bed with wide eyes and in complete shock.


	19. One last kiss

It's been 10 whole days since everything for spilled out into the open. Dylan seemed to take it pretty well and has even called me several times just to talk. He really took the fact that we were best friends in another time to heart and has been building that strong connection back. Cas is over the moon now that they are back in Arizona and living together. I have heard from her daily even if it's just a text.  
I sit lost in thought as I watch Eric pack his bags. He got the call yesterday that we had been dreading for almost two weeks. He has to go back. They said 3 to 6 months this time. I sat quietly as I watched his mother cry and his dad look proud. I haven't let my emotions come through and I'm going to try not to until he is gone. We haven't spoken about it in private yet so I don't even know where I stand right now.  
"It's too God damn quiet in here" he says with irritation in his voice that I know isn't really directed towards me.  
He carefully packs all of his clothes in the huge bag and as I watch him I feel the tears starting to burn my nose as I try so hard to fight them off.   
He lifts up the grey Marines shirt and holds it in front of him for a second before he stands and walks to the dresser and sprays it down with his curve cologne and turns to hand it to me.  
"Take this. It will even smell like me if you don't fuck up and wash it" he says with a forced smile.  
That's all it took and I jumped up and high tailed it into the bathroom locking the door and letting the flood gates open.  
"Y/n please don't do that" I hear him say with his face pressed against the door.  
I can't respond because I have my hands over my mouth trying to silence the sobs.  
"At least let me hold you while you do it" he says in a lower voice.  
I unlock the door and open it falling into his arms with my face in his chest.  
"We should talk" he says as he holds me close.  
We walk back into his room and sit on the bed together as he holds onto my hand tightly.  
"I don't want to come back and you not be here" he says as he looks down at the ground.  
"I'm not going anywhere Eric" I say as I sniffle.  
"I need you to look me in the eyes and promise me that" he says as he turns his head to look at me. I know he is thinking about what happened the last time he left and my heart aches for him.  
"I promise that I will never leave you. And I will never do anything to hurt you on purpose" I say as I look into his terror filled eyes.  
"We can video chat a couple times a week" he says as he squeezes my hand.  
"I would love that" I say as I wipe a stray tear off my face.  
"Y/n would you take Bronco with you. I know mom is supposed to keep him but he would rather be with you" he says as he looks at the sleeping dog in the floor.  
"I can't have animals at my apartment Eric" I reply feeling sad about being away from my fury friend to.  
"Then stay here. Why not? You are comfortable here right?" He asks searching my face for a answer.  
"Well yeah but I don't want to be here invading your space" I say back.  
"I want nothing more than for you to invade my space baby" he says as he pulls me into him and nuzzles his nose into my neck.  
"I guess I can get my stuff when you take me to get my car" I reply back into his shoulder.  
"Thank you baby" he says as he smiles into my neck.  
"It will go by fast and then I'll be back with you for good" he says as he pulls away trying to reassure me.  
"I'll be here waiting until then" I reply as the tears start to fall again.

Later that afternoon we get in his truck for him to take me to my apartment to get my car.  
"We should go to dinner tonight. We haven't been on a real date yet. Well, that I can fully remember anyways" he says with a laugh.  
"I'm fine with that" I say as I reach and take his hand.  
"Outback good with you?" He asks as we pull into my apartments.  
"First and second date at outback. I see a pattern here" I say with a laugh.  
"I like what I like" he replies laughing with me.  
Once we are inside I head to my bedroom and start to lay stuff on my bed that I need to take with me. I hear Eric from the living room saying something and I go to see what he's doing.  
I find him squatted down with one leg under him and his other foot on the ground as he looks at my cd tower.  
"What did you say?" I ask as I watch him.  
"I was saying that you have really good taste in music. I haven't heard some of this shit in years" he says as his fingers run down the tower.  
"Well it's because of you that I have good taste in music" I laugh out as he looks at me confused before he goes back to scanning the tower.  
"Feel free to pop one in if you want" I reply as I head back into my room.  
After a few minutes I hear Godlike by KMFDM start to play and I smile to myself.  
When I walk out with a packed suitcase he looks up at me from the floor now sitting in a pile of cds.  
"I kinda got carried away. I'll clean it up" he says up at me with a smile.  
"I don't mind at all" I say as I go to sit on the couch and watch him.  
"Ooohhhh shit!" He yells out as he switches the CDs and I hear Weisses Fleisch start to play.  
He stands up and comes to sit next to me on the couch and looks at me with a smirk.  
"I used to want to have to sex to this song so bad" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
"Maybe I should bring that cd with me then" I say raising my eyebrows at him.  
"Oh it's coming for sure" he says as he goes back to the cd player and pops it out and into it's case and tucks it under his arm.

I follow him to his house in my car and we go in and get ready for dinner.  
When we get to outback our table is empty and I ask to be seated there.  
"There must be a story behind that" he says as we sit down.  
"A really good one actually" I respond as the waitress comes to take our orders.  
He orders his usual which doesn't surprise me at all and when he's finished I tell her I'm having the same.  
When she leaves the table he looks at me questioningly.  
"So, the story?" He says impatiently.  
I slowly pull my shoe off under the table and stick my leg out so that my foot is at his ankle rubbing softly.  
"It started like this" I say as I run it up his leg.  
"And when I got here you made me stop" I say as I run my foot over his crotch.  
"Why the fuck would I do that?" He asks looking at me with hungry eyes.  
I laugh in response and slip my shoe back on.  
"This me didn't ask you to stop" he says with a pout.  
"What happened next?" He asks looking at me with hooded eyes.  
"Well it was your birthday and we had planned on driving into Denver for a hotel but we didn't make it that far because I tried to rape you in the car" I say back before taking a sip of my water.  
"Did we fuck the Honda?" He asks with wide eyes causing me to laugh.  
"No Eric we went to the first hotel we saw" I laugh out.  
"Damn. We should've done it in my car" he says smiling at me.  
"Then what?" He asks listening intently.  
"Then we made love. And you basically told me to plan a wedding for when you got back from boot camp. But then I was sent back and I didn't see you again" I say as I remember the feeling of being pulled away from him.  
"Man we would be married right now" he says as he shakes his head up and down.  
We sit looking at each other as the waitress brings our food and he digs in as I pick at mine. The thought of being away from him after I just got him back weighing down on me.  
"Y/n you need to eat. Don't make yourself sick over this" he says as he looks up at me and I know he's right. I start to eat and end up finishing most of it.

Once we are back at his house I walk in the door first and turn to put my bag down as he comes at me pushing me into the wall.  
"Let's make the most out of tonight. It's gonna be a dry few months" he says as he holds me into the wall with his body weight.  
"Don't remind me" I say sadly.  
"Nu uh. Only concentrate on what's happening right now" he says as he lower his head to kiss on my neck.  
He comes back up and scoops me into his arms and carries me into the bedroom and closes the door quickly so that the dog doesn't follow.  
I shake my head with a laugh.  
"I'm gonna have a hell of a time getting you alone when I get back. He's gonna think you are all his" he says as he lays me down on the bed and starts to undress me.  
Once he's done he makes quick work of getting his own clothes off and I watch trying to memorize every detail of his body.  
"You know I said that to you right?" I say as I look at his tattoo.  
"You said what?" He replies as he comes down on top of me.  
"I'm insane but you're the same" I say back as I trace the tattoo with my fingers.  
"That makes a lot of sense now. I got it on my first leave back home. I just woke up one morning and wanted to go get a tattoo with nothing in mind. This came to me as I was driving to the shop" he says as he looks down trying to see the words.  
"I don't understand any of what happened. But what I don't understand the most is why fate would let you save me, only to rip us apart and for me to have no memories of any of it, and then bring us back together" he says as he looks down at me and strokes my cheek with his thumb.  
"The only thing I care about is the last part" I say as I smile up at him.  
"You know I'm gonna marry you right. I'm not letting you get away from me" he says as he snuggles into my neck.   
"You are so bad at that. You are supposed to ask not tell" I say back with a laugh.  
"Oh I plan on asking" he says making my heart speed up.  
We made love that night. There was nothing rough about it. Just two bodies coming together as one and setting the world on fire with our love for each other.  
Afterwards we lay silent holding each other tightly not wanting to fall asleep because we knew what the morning would bring.  
"You left the cd in the car" I say breaking the silence.  
"Fuck! I knew I forgot something. Oh well, it wouldn't have been loving at all if I had rememebered it so I'm actually glad I forgot" he says as he pushes me over so that my back is against his chest.  
"Push that ass into me and stay there all night y/n" he says as he brings me as close to him as possible.

When I wake up the next morning I'm still wrapped tightly in his arms and I don't dare move. Coffee is not essential today.  
I reach up and scratch my nose and hear him behind me.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Yes lover" I respond as I turn around to face him.  
"We need to get ready y/n" he says with sadness in his voice.  
I nod my head in response as we sit up and pull ourselves out of bed.  
When I come out of the bathroom dressed and ready he looks over at me from the bed where he is sitting and waiting.  
"Here I need to give you this" he says as he reaches his arm out holding a card.  
"What is it?" I ask as I reach my hand to take it.  
"No" I say as I push it back.  
"Yes baby take it. Bronco will need food and so will you. Mom has one to so she pays the bills with it for me but I need to know that you have everything you need. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't do it. I'm not stupid and I know you" he says as he forces the debit card at me.  
I eventually take it and put it in my wallet feeling weird about it.

His parents come over shortly later and we all ride together to the airport.  
Once Eric is checked in for his flight we walk him to his gate. I was holding it together until his mom lost it causing a scene as she hugged her uniformed son.  
After he said his goodbyes to his parents he grabbed my hand and walked a little bit away from them and took both my hands in his.  
"I want you to wake up every single morning next to that big fury mutt and I want the first thought you have to be that I love you" he says as he squeezes my hands.  
" Because I do. And I'm coming back to you. Don't forget that okay?" He says with his eyes searching my face.  
I nod my head as the tears start to fall.  
"I won't be able to video chat you tonight but I will call you as soon as I can" he says as he pulls me into his chest and squeezes me so hard I can't breathe.  
"Eric you are going to kill her son" his dad says with a laugh.  
"Leave them alone Wayne" his mom says through tears.  
"I love you so much y/n" Eric says as he drops his arms and looks into my eyes.  
"I love you Eric" I say as he turns and starts to board his plane. Before he disappears he looks over his shoulder and blows me one last kiss.


	20. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The first few weeks crept by terribly slow. I had video chatted with Eric a few times and we talked on the phone every single night if only to hear each other's voices for a minute.  
I dropped all of my classes for the time being because I had already gotten so far behind and I honestly couldn't concentrate on any of it if I had wanted to.   
I spent most of my days hanging out with Bronco, and Dylan and Cas had drove up to check on me and spent a weekend.  
Two months in Eric's mom surprised me with a random visit one afternoon.   
"I thought we might spend the day together" she says with a sweet smile after I invite her in.  
"I would honestly love the company. What did you have in mind?" I ask as we stand in the entryway.  
"I thought we could go spend some of my son's money. I noticed that you haven't been using the card he left you at anywhere other than the pet store. He would want you to treat yourself every now and then." she says compassionately.  
"I'm not really comfortable with that" I say back feeling weird.  
"Then I'll swipe the card for you" she says with a smile.  
"I have been thinking that I would like to make this place look more homey for when he gets back" I say considering the idea.  
"Then that's what we will do today!" She says.

An hour later we are at a home store with a buggy as she walks around pointing out different things to me.  
It takes me a little while to actually put anything in the buggy but when I do I start to get excited about it and realize I'm not doing anything wrong.  
I got rugs for the living room and entry way, new bedding for our bed and a huge body pillow for the nights when Bronco decides he doesn't want to cuddle. Different shapes and sizes of mirrors and pictures to hang on the walls, new curtains. Once we started we couldn't stop.  
Just as we were getting ready to check out I spotted a large hanging mirror that I had something perfect in mind for.  
After we paid and loaded everything up we headed back to the house to set it all up.  
"I had a lot of fun with you today" I say over at her with a smile on my face.  
"Oh honey I haven't had that much fun in ages! We have to get together more" she says as she smiles back at me.  
Back at the house we unloaded everything and went to work decorating.  
"I think that's everything except that big mirror. Where are we hanging it?" She asks as we take a break at the kitchen table.  
"Uhh I'll take car of that. You've helped enough" I say hoping she'll accept that answer.  
"Y/n don't be silly you can't lift that thing alone. I'll help before I head home" she says as she stands and looks around for a place to hang it. This is going to get awkward fast but I'm going to have to tell her.  
"I was going to put it in the bedroom" I say as she looks over at me.  
"Okay grab your end" she says as we lift it and carry it down the hallway.  
"Which wall?" She asks as she looks around.  
"Behind the bed" I say as I feel my cheeks burn.  
"Oh y/n you are decorating Eric's house instead of taking everything. I'm assuming this is serious and if so that means marriage and grandbabies so let's just hang the mirror" she says with a smile as her own cheeks turn pink.  
We get it hung just before my phone rings and I jump and run to grab it.  
"Baby!" I yell out into the phone.  
"Hey gorgeous are you busy?" He asks with a happy voice.  
"You are early today! Actually I'm standing here with your mom" I say as she interupts loudly.  
"Hey Eric I miss you!"  
"Hey go open up your laptop real quick hot stuff" he says into the phone as I squeal and quickly hang up.  
"Would you do me a favor and not tell him that we decorated?" I ask as I position the laptop to where he can't see any of the new stuff.  
"Oh I love surprises!" She says as she stands behind me and we wait for him to call.  
When his face appears on the screen me and his mother both start talking at once causing him to laugh.  
"Good to see you guys are getting along" he says with a big smile.  
I move and let him talk to his mom for a minute before she says her goodbyes to us both and leaves.  
"I have a little extra time tonight so we can talk a while if you want to" he says as I smile stupidly at him.  
"Of course I want to!" I yell out.  
We talk about what's been going on here and there for a while before he sits back letting out a puff.  
"I can't wait to get my hands on you y/n" he says with squinted eyes.  
The idea hits me out of nowhere and I decide I'm rolling with it.  
"Are you alone baby?" I ask wickedly.  
"Yeah for a hour or so. Why?" He asks not catching on.  
"What would you do to me if you were here?" I ask sexily.  
"Oh. Uh. Well I would start by kissing those sexy lips of yours" he responds once he realizes where I'm going with this.  
"And?" I say back.  
"And then I cut on weisses fleisch and fuck your brains out" he says back with a smile.  
"Eric I'm trying to have video sex with you and it's not gonna work if you don't play along" I say back as I roll my eyes.  
"I'm not even sure how to go about that y/n. It's weird" he replies with a smirk.  
"I'll be right back! Don't move!" I say as I jump up and run to the living room and grab the case and run back putting it in the cd player before moving the chair from the desk and standing in front of the camera.  
"See if this is better" I say as the song starts to play.  
I slowly pull my shirt over my head and slide my leggings off as he watches me.  
"I'm liking where this is going" he says with wide eyes as he leans towards the screen.  
"Tell me what you want me to do baby" I say as the song plays in the back ground.  
"Take the rest of those clothes off for starters" he says as he reaches and puts his headphones on.  
I reach around and unsnap my bra and hold it out letting it fall to the floor.  
I slip my thumbs inside the top of my panties and tease him as I slowly pull them down.  
His face is the in the screen trying to see evey detail.  
"Fuck baby I wish I could touch you right now" he growls out as I move my hips to the music.  
"Touch yourself Lover" I say as I run my hands up to my neck and bring them down over my boobs and down to my lower stomache.  
"Go lay on the bed and spread your legs for me" he says as I see him sit back and start to move his hands and I know he's undoing his pants.  
I adjust the screen so that he can see me better and swing my hips as I go to the bed and lay down with my knees closed together.  
"Is that a new comforter?" He asks as I shoot my face back to look at him.  
"You just look at me please" I say with a laugh.  
"Yes mam. Open your legs baby" he says getting back into the moment.  
I let my knees fall apart as I bring my hands to run up my thighs stopping just at the top.  
"God damn baby this is torture" he growls out.  
"Touch yourself for me" he says and when I look at the screen I can see what he's doing to himself.  
I bring my hand down and run my finger up and down and finally stop at the most sensitive spot moving my finger around as I let out a moan.  
"I'm about to come through this fucking screen" he says as he watches me and strokes himself.  
"I wish you were inside me right now Eric" I say as I move my finger faster and start to moan out louder.  
"Fuck baby keep doing that. Moan for me. Let me hear you" he says as I bring my other hand down and push two fingers inside my entrance.  
"Mmm fuck" I moan out as I picture him going in and out of me.  
"I'm gonna fucking cum y/n" he pants out and doesn't move his eyes from me.  
"Me to baby. Come with me Eric" I moan out as I send myself over the edge and my hips buck up.  
"God damn" he moans out as he finishes with me.  
I fall back on the bed with a huge smile on my face before walking to the dresser and grabbing his grey shirt and pulling it over my head and sitting back down.  
"Is it still weird?" I ask with a smile.  
"Oh hell no. That just made my time here seem not so bad" he says with a laugh.  
"I expect to see that in person sometime in the near future though" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.  
"We'll see" I reply with a laugh.  
I see him turn his head and then look back at me with big eyes.  
"That was fucking close" he says quietly.  
"My roommates back baby. I'm gonna have to go so we can get some sleep" he says before I see a guy lean down in the camera and wave at me.  
"Thanks for calming this asshole down while he was gone" he says with a thumbs up and I give him one back with a smile.  
"I'll call you tomorrow y/n" he says with a smirk.  
"I'll be waiting as always Lover" I say back as I blow him a kiss.  
"I love you beautiful" he says before blowing one back.  
"I love you to" I say before hanging up.

Another week passes by and I'm rearranging the furniture in the living room when I hear a knock at the door.  
I look out the curtain and see Cas and instantly throw the door open and hug her.  
"How did you get here!?" I ask as I pull away.  
"I flew in. Thought I would surprise you with a girl's weekend" she says as she comes in the house and Bronco runs up for pets.  
I show her all the new house stuff and we go on a food and alcohol run before going back to the house.  
Halfway through the bottle of malibu rum my phone rings and I dart up.  
"Good Lord do you break your neck everytime the phone rings?" She asks as I grab it.  
"You would to" I say with a smile.  
"Hey Lover!" I yell out drunkenly.  
"Hey hot stuff. Get the laptop" he says and I Sprint to the bedroom and bring it back with me sitting it on the coffee table in front of me and Cas.  
"Got it!" I say before I hang up.  
His face appears on the screen and my heart melts instantly.  
"Hey Cas I didn't know we had company. Where's Dylan?" He asks trying to look around.  
"No Dylan. It's girls weekend" she says as she waves at him.  
"Guess that means no repeat of that one time then" he says with a smirk.  
"Eric stop it!" I say with a laugh as I feel my cheeks burn and Cas looks at me weirdly.  
"I want to hear about that later" she says laughing.  
"What are you guys doing?" He asks as he sits back in his chair.  
"Getting drunk" I say with a big smile.  
"Well I hope your not too drunk to comprehend what I'm about to ask you" he says with a smirk as he stands and pushes his chair to the side and gets down on his knee.  
"What the fuck" Cas says with her mouth hanging open as I look at the screen with big eyes.  
"I've been thinking about this for a while. Couldn't wait for this moment. And now I think it's the right time to ask you" Cas interrupts before he can finish.  
"No you can't do it like this!!" She yells out.  
"Shut up and let me finish. This is my moment" he says as he moves his eyes from her back to me.  
"I think it's the right time to ask you if you will come pick me up from the airport tomorrow" he says with a big smile.  
"Holy fuck" I say as my heart beats out of my chest.  
"Is that a yes?" He says as he pulls his chair back in and sits down.  
"Of course it's a yes and you are a total dick Eric" I say with a laugh.  
"I've been planning that for a hour" he says laughing hysterically as I hear his roommate laughing in the background.  
"That was fucked up" Cas says still in shock.  
"Baby!! What time??" I ask excitedly.  
"1:25. Don't be late. I'll be the guy in uniform running at you with my arms open wide" he says as he smirks at me.  
"I'll be the girl tackling you before you even see me!" I say back as my pulse hits dangerous levels.  
"Y'all have fun. I'll see you tomorrow" he says before blowing me a kiss and hanging up.  
I let out a loud and long squeal as I jump up and dance around having my own party in my own little world and oblivious to anything around me when I hear hysterical laughter and I look at Cas who is doubled over on the couch holding the laptop with the camera pointed at me as I see Eric on the screen with raised eyebrows.  
"I didn't say I love you but please continue. This is entertaining" he says with a big smile.  
"Fuck you! But I love you to!" I say as I start to dance around again.  
"Goodnight crazy" he says before hanging up.

The next afternoon on the way to the airport I drive excitedly as Cas sits in the passenger seat talking.  
"I promise it's fine. I miss Dylan anyways. And I'm not about to sit around while you guys make up for 3 months worth of no sex" she says with a laugh.  
"I'm so glad you came though. You guys should both come back soon! I know Eric would love to see Dyl pickle" I say back to her.  
"You know he hates that nickname right?" She says with a smile as she looks at me.  
"And you know I don't care" I reply with a laugh.  
Cas's flight left a hour before Eric was due to land so I didn't have any trouble seeing her off before making my way to his gate.  
I paced around and looked out the window waiting for his plane to land and when I finally saw it coming my emotions went into overdrive.  
It finally docked and people started coming off slowly as I waited impatiently holding my breath.  
As soon as I saw him exit the gate I ran full speed at him. When he saw me coming he dropped his bag and opened his arms as I jumped into them wrapping my legs around his waist and crying like a baby.  
No words were spoken for a long time as he stood holding me to him.  
When he finally put me down I looked up into his eyes to see them fear filled to.  
"Hi" I say as I reach up and put my hand on his face.  
"Hi back" he says as he pulls me in and kisses me forcefully.  
Once we are in my car he decides it's a good idea to call his mom. He wanted to keep it a surprise so he puts it on speaker phone so I can hear.  
"Hey mom what are you doing?" He asks when she answers.  
"Oh I'm on the couch watching a movie trying not to fall asleep. What are you doing Eric? It's good to hear your voice" she replies sleepily.  
"Oh I'm just riding in the car" he says with a smile.  
"That's nice. Where are you going?" She asks not really sounding like she's listening.  
"Oh just home" he says and she lets out a gasp.  
"When?" She yells out sounding more awake.  
"My plane got in about 30 minutes ago. We are turning on the road now" he says laughing.  
"What! Why did you two not tell me!" I'm coming over now!" She says excitedly.  
"Woah now. Not to give too much information or anything but I'm gonna need at least 3 hours. How about I call you later?" He says hoping she listens.  
"Oh. I see. Make me a grandbaby already" she says with a laugh before she hangs up.  
"Well God damn" he says with as laugh as he puts his phone back in his pocket.  
"Yeah that's what I've been dealing with the last three months" I say laughing with him.

Once we pull into the driveway he grabs his bag out of the trunk and we walk onto the porch.  
"This doesn't even seem real right now" he says as I unlock the door and open it and Bronco comes barreling out knocking Eric down and attacking his face with slobbery kisses.  
"See I told you he loves you" I say as I pull the dog off of him and he stands up wiping his face.  
When we finally manage to make it inside he drops his bag and looks around.  
"Woah. You decorated?" He asks looking at me smiling.  
"Yes I did. With help from your mother" I say as I smile back.  
"So you plan on staying here forever huh? That's what you said about decorating" he says as he pokes my side.  
"For a while anyways" I say back.  
"Wait what?" He asks looking worrried.  
"Well if your mom keeps demanding grandbabies then we will have to have a bigger house eventually" I say with a big smile.  
"You're right about that" he says as the worry is replaced with happiness.  
"I'm gonna shower baby. Meet me in the bedroom?" He says as he pulls me into him.  
"Absolutely" I say back as I look up at him.

I lay back on the bed impatiently waiting in nothing but his t-shirt. When I hear the water cut off I stand and walk to the cd player.  
When the door opens I push play and the music starts as he walks in wearing nothing but his grey lounge pants.  
"You read my mind" he says as he starts my way mouthing the lyrics to the the song.  
"I'm gonna set you on fire baby" he says as he grabs my waist pulling me to him.  
"I'm counting on it Lover" I say back as I reach down and grab him through his pants.


	21. Welcome Home Lover

Neither of us have the ability to take things slow after craving each other for so long.  
He grabs my hips firmly before shoving me backwards onto the bed and crawling up to sit on his knees between my legs.  
"That is definitely my favorite decoration" he says as he stares at himself in the mirror with wide eyes.  
"You just noticing that huh?" I ask as I reach up and pull him down to me.  
"Oh God did my mom help you hang that?" He says looking down at me mortified.  
"Right after she mentioned a wedding and grandbabies" I say back with a laugh.  
His face goes from shocked to a huge smile in a split second.  
"Let's see if I can remember how to do this whole practicing for babies thing" he says as his hand goes down and he grabs the bottom of my dress pulling it up.  
I reach down pulling my panties off myself and tossing them in the floor.  
"I wanted to do that y/n" he says trying to pout but it comes out with a laugh.  
"Eric I need you right now. Fuck foreplay" I says as I let my hand go down and grab him through his pants.  
"Oh you think your ready for me?" He says as he pulls himself out and rubs up and down my heat causing a moan to escape my lips.  
"Maybe you are" he says with a smile as he pushes into me.  
I instantly start bucking my hips up at him trying to get as close to him as possible.  
"Baby it's been a long time, I won't last like this" he moans out as I give him no choice but to fuck me harder.  
"Oh God y/n" he says as he leans up and reaches down grabbing my hips as he slams into me.  
The look of pure pleasure on his face is enough to start my fire.  
Just as I feel the pressure building he digs his fingers into my hips and thrusts one more time before pulling out and spilling onto my stomache.  
"I am so fucking sorry baby" he says not making eye contact as he stands and goes to get a towel.  
I lay staring at the ceiling in complete agony.  
"I'll totally make that up to you" he says as he lays the towel on my stomach.  
"It's fine Eric. We have all the time now" I say meaning it but still extremely horny.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower" I say as I stand and walk into the bathroom.  
I turn the water on a lot cooler than I normally would knowing that I have to calm myself down before we see Eric's parents.  
I quickly wash myself off and cut the water off wrapping myself in a clean towel when I hear Eric at the door.  
"Baby?"   
I reach over and open it to see him standing against the door frame smirking at me.  
"Come here I want to show you something" he says as he turns and walks back into the bedroom.  
I follow him with water drops still on my body, curious as to what he needs to show me that I haven't already seen.  
"Sit down on the bed and I'll show you" he says as he stands beside the bed.  
I obey and sit down holding the towel around my body.  
He kneels down in front of me and pushes my legs apart as he smiles up at me.  
He raises one arm and pushes my chest sending me down on the bed onto my back.  
"What are you doing Eric?" I say with a laugh.  
"I wanted to show you this" he says as he runs a finger over my entrance before sliding it in slowly and wiggling the tip up and down making me feel something I haven't yet experienced.  
I sit up straight when I feel it causing him to smile up at me.  
"Lay down y/n" he says as he starts to move his finger again.  
"Baby that feels weird" I say wanting him to stop.  
"Good weird or bad weird?" He asks as he pulls his finger out of me and sits back on his heels.  
"I don't really know" I say back honestly.  
"You said I'm the only person you have ever been with right?" He asks as he rubs my thigh with his other hand.  
I nod my head up and down in response.  
"Well that guy sure as hell didn't know what he was doing. This one has a little more experience" he says with a raised eyebrow.  
"I dont want to know any of that Eric" I reply as his words cut into my chest.  
"My bad. Can you just trust me here?" He asks as he starts to circle my most sensitive spot with his finger.  
I look into his lust filled eyes for several seconds before I lay back down on my back and grip the bed with my hands.  
"Only stop me if it hurts. Okay?" He asks as I feel his finger move back inside me and start the same motions.  
I try to let the sensation wash over me and it actually starts to feel good.  
"Your soaking wet baby. I think you may like it" he says as he inserts another finger and they both make the same motions.  
I feel a weird pressure start to build in my stomache and it's almost too much to handle and I hear a wimper escape my lips that doesn't even sound like it came from me.  
"Yeah?" He asks as he moves up beside me on the bed and presses down lightly on my lower stomache as his fingers move.  
"Oh God" I yell out as the feeling starts to take over.  
"Don't fight it y/n" he says as I feel my own wetness run down and I lose control of my body as he pulls his fingers out and rubs them fast back and forth over my opening.  
"Baby!" I scream in the most high pitched noise I've ever made.  
He comes down and presses his lips to mine smiling into the kiss.  
"I knew you would like that shit" he says as he pulls away from me.  
I lay still in complete shock over what just happened.  
"We are gonna have to take another shower now" he says with a laugh as he stands up.  
"Annnnnnd wash the sheets" he says as he smiles down at me.  
"What the fuck was that" I finally manage to breathe out.  
"That, was your new favorite thing" he says as he grabs my arm and pulls me off of the bed to stand.  
I look back at him with wide eyes not able to make my brain function properly.  
"Next I'll show you how we can make that happen while I'm inside you" he says with a smirk as I feel my tongue dart out licking my lips.  
"Why are you just now showing me this?" I ask a little upset about it honestly.  
"Eh, there's a time for everything" he says as he walks to the bathroom and starts another shower for us.

After we have cleaned ourselves again and are dressed and able to keep our groping to a minimum Eric calls his mom and she asks us to come there for dinner.  
We drive over as Eric grips my hand and sends me sweet smiles every now and then.  
Once he parks the truck his mother comes barreling out of the house and grabs onto him in utter happiness to have her son home again.  
Once inside we greet his dad and sit down at the table for dinner.  
"Eric what are the plans now?" His dad asks as we eat.  
"Well, I'll get stationed in Colorado springs. I've done all my tours now so unless I volunteer or we go to war I won't be going back out" he replies.  
"You better not volunteer" I say over at him with a glare.  
"I'm with y/n on this one" his mother chimes in.  
"That's a bit of a drive every day" his dad says back.  
"Yeah but I don't mind it. As long as I'm home every night and on the weekends" he says as he smiles over at me.  
"Maybe you should look for a house closer honey. That's almost three hours of driving everyday" his mom chimes in.  
"Wait you want me to move further away from you? You about had a heart attack when I moved thirty minutes down the road" Eric replies with a laugh.  
"I was just worried about all the driving. But yes I see what I said now. Nevermind" she says with a laugh.  
"I don't know y/n, what do you think? Should we move closer to the base?" He asks over at me like it's nothing.  
"Uh I still have my apartment Eric. I guess that's your choice" I say back not really wanting to push him one way or the other.  
He stops moving and glares at me for a minute before he puts his fork down and scoots his chair back from the table.  
"We will be right back" he says as he pulls my chair back and takes my hand and leads me down the all too familiar staircase.  
"What are you doing Eric?" I ask as we round the corner into his old room.  
"We need to talk and it can't wait" he says as he closes the door behind us and I take it all in.  
"Why doesn't this room look any different?" I ask as I walk over and touch one of the Rammstein posters on his wall.  
"How do you know.. nevermind. Come sit with me" he says as he sits on the side of his old twin bed.  
I sit next to him and he reaches over and grabs onto my hand.  
"I want you to live with me. You know that right?" He asks as he looks at me seriously.  
"I've been living in your house for months so I had a feeling" I say smiling over at him.  
"Then why don't you give up your apartment?" He asks looking a little hurt.  
"I guess I didn't really think about it. And you didn't ask me to" I reply honestly.  
"Well then that's settled. Before I start work next week we are going to clean out your apartment and fully move you in with me" he says as he leans over and nuzzles his nose into me neck.  
"Now the next thing" he says as he pulls back.  
"You absolutely have a say so in if we move or not. You love with me now so it's your house to" he says as he brings his hand up to rub my cheek.  
"Eric I don't care where we live as long as you are there" I reply back.  
"But the springs are a good bit away from my college so that would suck having to make that drive. So one of us are going to be spending a lot of time driving" I reply.  
"You decide to go back?" He asks smiling over at me.  
"That was the plan but I've been struggling with it" I reply.  
"Take all the time you need. I wouldn't mind knowing you are at the house safe and sound while I'm working. And bronco damn sure wouldn't mind it" he replies back with a laugh.  
I nod my head in response as he smiles over at me.  
"Mom will start picturing you barefoot and pregnant before too much longer anyways. I think she may love you close to as much as I do now" he says as he stands up.  
"I don't want kids anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint your mother" I say with a laugh.  
"You do want kids though right? We've never really talked about that" he says looking a little worried.  
"I absolutely want to have your little mean ass baby one day. Two actually" I respond as I stand and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Then maybe we should start looking for a bigger place" he says as he wraps his arms around my back.  
"I'm along for the ride Lover" I respond as I drop my arms and start out of the room with him following.  
"Lovers quarrel?" His dad says as we make our way back to the table.  
"Ha! Not even close" Eric responds causing his mother eyes to go wide.  
"Noooo mom. We just needed to talk for a minute in private. I'm not doing that in your house" he says with a laugh and I jerk my head to look at him with wide eyes. Different Eric I guess.  
"We are going to clean out y/n's apartment and move her all the way in with me" Eric says getting it out in the open.  
"Oh that's so good!" His mother says clapping her hands.  
"I can agree with that" his dad chimes shaking his head in approval.  
After dessert we said our goodbyes and headed back to our house. Our house.  
"I'll find some boxes tomorrow and we can go start packing your stuff" Eric says as we pull into the driveway.  
"Sounds like a plan" I reply smiling over at him happily.  
Once inside we give Bronco the attention he is demanding before I go to sit on the couch.  
"Nope. Get up" Eric says still standing in the entryway.  
"Why?" I ask knowing full well what his answer will be.  
"Because I need to show you something" he replies with a smirk.  
"Mmm" I reply as I stand back up and walk ahead of him towards the bedroom.  
I feel the sting on my ass and jump in shock  
"Jesus Eric" I laugh out.  
"Sorry, couldn't resist. Get your sexy ass up on the bed and strip for me" he says as he closes the door and walks towards me taking his shirt off.  
I climb up on the bed on my knees and pull my shirt over my head and unsnap my bra and throw it at him.  
"Keep going" he says as he watches me.  
"I undo my jeans and lay down on my back lifting my hips up and sliding them off into the floor leaving me in only my panties.  
"Now spread those legs and let me watch you baby" he says as he gets his pants and boxers off and starts to stroke himself.  
I run my hand down to the top of my panties and push it inside them and start to run myself as my other hand comes up and I let my fingers run over my nipples.  
"I'm so fucking glad I'm not stuck inside a screen watching this" he says with lust in his voice.  
"Get rid of those panties so I can see what you are doing" he says. I can't see him but I know he is enjoying this.  
Instead of taking them off I push them to the side and hold them over with one hand while I continue rubbing myself with the other.  
"Baaaaaby" he moans dragging the word out.  
"Come here Lover" I moan out as I move my hands away and pull my panties off.  
He comes and lays down flat on the bed and pulls me on top of him.  
"This is where they mirror is gonna come in handy" he says as he smiles up at me.  
"Put me in you" he demands as I reach down and grab him lining him up and lower myself slowly onto him.  
As I adjust I start to lean down into him but he holds me up.  
"Stay straight up. Don't worry about going up and down just grind on me" he says coaching me.  
I do as I'm told placing my hands onto his chest as I start to grind.  
"Go faster baby" he says as he looks up watching me.  
I start to pick up speed as I feel him hitting that spot that made me lose my mind earlier.  
I let my head fall back as I use him to pleasure myself.  
"You feel it?" He asks as he keeps his eyes on me.  
"Yes baby" I yell out as I grind on top of him so fast we could start a fire.  
"Let it go y/n" he says as the pressure turns into fireworks and I scream out as my body jerks spastically.  
"Oh fuck Eric" I squeal out as the sensations course through my body and I feel my wetness all over his thighs.  
"You look so beautiful right now. With your red cheeks and wide eyes" he says as he leans up and wraps his arms around me.  
Once I've regained my compsure I start to move my hips on him again as he's leaned up wrapped in my arms.  
I look over his shoulder and see myself in the mirror and the thought of watching myself ride him turns me on even more. I push him back down so I have a better view and bring my legs up to where one foot is on each side of him and I'm crouching down. I reach behind me grabbing his legs and start to bounce up and down.  
"Use that mirror baby" he says as he puts his hands behind his head and looks up at me.  
I watch my face in the mirror as the pleasure washes over me and it pushes me close to another wave.  
"Are you going to watch yourself cum on me y/n?" He asks as he feels me tightening around him.  
I fight to keep my eyes open when it hits but they roll back as I'm thrown over the edge.  
"Ohh I can't believe you missed that" he says with a smirk as I come back down.  
He slaps my ass playfully and pushes me off of him.  
"Now it's my turn to use that mirror" he says as he flips me over and pulls my hips up to him.  
He thrusts into me roughly, needy from watching me use him for my own pleasure.  
I scream out as he slams into me repetitively and picking up his pace as he goes.  
He pops my ass cheek and my head shoots up and I make eye contact with him in the mirror.  
"That's better. Keep those eyes on me. Let me watch you" he says as he slows down to watch my face.  
"Oh you like it this way huh?" He asks as I watch a smile form on his face.  
I moan out from the intensity of seeing him like this while he talks to me.  
"Keep talking Eric" I hiss out as I push myself back into him.  
"You wanna hear my voice while I fuck you?" He asks as I watch the smile fall off his face and his tongue comes out to kick his lips.  
I moan out in response as he grips my hips tighter and picks his pace back up.  
"I love the way it feels when I'm inside you. Like your body was made for me" he says as my eyes shut on their own.  
"Open those pretty eyes baby. I want to watch you cum" he says as he pulls me up into his chest and wraps his arm around my waist while the other holds me to him.  
"Fuck Eric" I moan out as I arch my back and he finds the spot that makes me crazy.  
"Right there?" He moans out into my ear.  
"Yes baby please don't stop" I moan back frantically wanting the release.  
"I'll never stop" he says back as he bites my earlobe and I go flying into another world.  
"Look at yourself y/n" he says eyes I open my eyes and watch myself shoot into the stars.  
He pushes me down flat on my stomache and comes behind me almost laying on top of my back and confines towards his finish as I lay under him in pure satisfaction.  
"I'm gonna cum y/n" he says into my ear.  
"Cum for me Lover" I say back as he pulls out and releases onto my back and we fall down into a pile of tangled limbs.  
"Welcome home Lover" I say after our long moment of heavy breathing and recovery.  
"Umm a great welcome home" he replies.  
"We are gonna need to buy lots of extra sheets" I say after our long moment of heavy breathing and recovery.  
"For sure" he says back with a laugh as we roll into each other and fall into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms


	22. Of course. Without a doubt.

I open my eyes and immediately reach out feeling for him. Where did he go?.. I think to myself.  
I sit up in the bed and see that bronco is also missing.  
I reach in the floor grabbing Eric's t-shirt from the night before and pull it over my head before I lower my feet to the floor and walk into the hallway, no sign of them.  
I round the corner into the kitchen and see the back door standing open as it pours down rain outside.  
"What the hell?" I say out loud as I step to the edge of the door and see Eric and Bronco running around with each other in the yard both soaking wet. Eric has the biggest smile on his face as he dodges the dog, reaching down and grabbing his tail playfully as he runs by.  
I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the door frame as I watch them.  
Eric eventually looks up and sees me standing there and motions for me to join them.  
"No thanks. I'm good with not being soaking wet and muddy" I say with a laugh.  
He comes jogging up to me in nothing but gym shorts with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"No way! Back away Eric!" I laugh out as he reaches to grab my arm.  
I jerk my arm back bringing it behind my back and he grabs my waist picking me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist.  
"Oh that was a baaaaad decision" he says as he carries me out into the yard and the rain starts to drench me.  
Bronco is jumping around at our feet excited about the fact that I have now joined them.  
"Eric put me down!" I laugh out.  
"I will but you aren't going anywhere" he says laughing.  
"I'm already soaked now" I say back as he puts me on my feet and the dog jumps up on me knocking me down on my back and attacking my face with kisses.  
Eric dies out in laughter as he reaches down and pulls me up, now covered in mud.  
"You think it's funny huh?" I say as I grab him in a hug and start to rub the mud all over him.  
"Oh hell no!" He yells out as he tackles me to the ground and rolls on top of me.  
We fight for dominance both laughing hysterically as the dog runs around us.  
He reaches over and rubs his hand in the mud and playfully slaps my cheek slinging it everywhere.  
"Oh that was a foul ass move!" I yell out as I grab his head and pull it down rubbing the mud back on him.  
"Okay okay you win!" He yells out as he pulls away and brings himself to his feet.  
"I always win" I reply with a laugh as I stand up.  
"I don't know about that now" he says as he starts to come at me again.  
"Okay fine you win!" I yell out as I back away.  
"That's what I thought" he says laughing.  
Bronco takes off into the house a muddy mess and I scream out and try to catch him.  
"Oh that's gonna be fun to clean up" Eric responds shaking his head.  
"You have fun with that. I'm going to wash all this mud off" I say as I reach down and pull his shirt that I'm wearing off and toss it at him as I walk back into the house naked.  
"God damnit woman" he says under his breath as he watches me go.  
Once I'm in the shower I start to scrub all the dirt away and I hear the door open.  
"Nu uh! You can take your own shower" I yell out causing Eric to laugh.  
"Oh I wasn't coming in. But he is" he says as he pulls the curtain back as pushes Bronco into the shower.  
"Eric Harris I swear to God!" I yell out as the dog shakes mud back all over me.  
"You take care of that and I'll clean the mess up out here" he says as he closes the door leaving me in a terrible position.  
I look down at Bronco who seems to be content standing in the bottom of the shower with the warm water hitting him as his tail wags.  
"You are a idiot Bronc" I say as I start to rub his fur trying to get the mud out.  
Once we are both mud free I wrap myself in a towel and dry the dog before I open the door setting him free.  
"No Bronco get off the couch!" I hear Eric yell out as I walk into the bedroom laughing.  
If this is how everyday started for the rest of my life I would be completely fine with that.

Eric leaves shortly after to go get some boxes and when he returns we take his truck to my apartment and start to box stuff up.  
We pack the whole kitchen and everything that's mine in the living room. Most of my bathroom stuff is already at his house so all that's left is the bedroom when we sit on the couch to take a break.  
"We could knock this out today and make it official" he says as he looks over at me.  
"If we have room in the truck then I'm fine with that" I say back as I lay my legs across his lap.  
"Hey I've been thinking. You wanna invite Dylan and Cas down for a weekend? I haven't seen Dylan in months" he asks.  
"I am always okay with seeing them" I reply back with a smile.  
"I'm gonna call Dylan" he says as he pulls his phone out.  
They talk for a while and decide on weekend after next since today is already Thursday.  
Once the plan is set in stone they say their good byes and hang up.  
"I should really put another bed in the spare room but it's so small" he says in thought.  
"Yeah I doubt they will be comfortable on the couch. They will have to get a hotel room" I reply.  
"Or, we can go camping. I haven't done that in years" he says looking over at me.  
"Cas will be so pissed. But yeah we should" I say back laughing.  
"Oh I'm texting Dylan now" he says smiling widely.  
We got my whole apartment emptied except for the furnished furniture and I lock the door for the last time ready for my new life.  
I take the key into the office and give them Eric's address to mail my deposit to and then we were off back to our house.  
He made room in the closet for all of my hanging clothes and cleared out a few drawers in the dresser for the rest as I officially moved in with him.  
"Have you thought about the whole buying a new house thing? Not rushing you or anything but we could always start looking just to see" he says and I can't help but smile at the realization that this is my new normal. Having these conversations with him about a future that is actually going to happen.  
"I told you that I'll do whatever you decide Eric. As long as I'm with you I'll go anywhere" I reply as I finish putting my clothes inside the dresser.  
"Then let's look and see what's out there" he says as he goes to sit at the desk and start the laptop.  
"Okay, filters. What are you must haves?" He asks looking over at me.  
"Three bedrooms. At least two bathrooms. Fenced in yard for the fury baby. And you" I reply as I join him at the computer and he pulls me into his lap.  
"That shouldn't be too hard to find" he replies as he checks the boxes.  
"What about you?" I ask.  
"My only requirement is that there's a basement" he says back as he checks the box.  
"Why a basement?" I ask as I watch him.  
"So that when our son is old enough to have space he can have a room down there. Just like I did" he says with a smile.  
"What if we have a daughter?" I ask absolutely curious.  
"Fuck that. She stays in a room right next to ours with no windows until she 30" he says with a distraught look on his face.  
"Yeah. Good luck with that" I say back remembering our time together.  
"Look at this one" he says as he clicks on the picture. It's a 2 story home with a basement, fenced in yard, 4 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms.  
"It had 4 bedrooms though" I says as I watch him scroll through the pictures.  
"Y/n we fuck a lot. We may need an extra just in case" he says with a laugh.  
I nod my head as I laugh and he clicks on a picture of the kitchen.  
The walls are a light blue color with beige cabinets, a large island in the middle with counters and cabinets galore.  
"That's my dream kitchen" I say out loud.  
"Then we should go look at it. It wouldn't hurt. It's halfway between here and the springs so that cuts my time down a lot" he says as he starts trying to find the contact number.  
"Are you sure you want to buy a new house and move me into it with you?" I ask feeling nervous about it.  
"I've never been more sure about anything" he replies as he pulls his phone out and dials the number.

We looked at the house and I of course fell in love but tried my best not to show it too much. I wanted it to be his decision. We aren't married so it will be in his name after all.  
"We should put in a offer on that house before it sells" he says the next Wednesday morning as he relaxes on the couch after a long work day.  
"If that's what you want Lover" I say with big eyes.  
"You are gonna have to start helping with these decisions woman" he says with a smile.  
"I'll call them tomorrow and see what's up" he says before he yawns.  
"Bed?" I ask now used to having to go to sleep early because he gets up at 4am to make it in time for work.  
"One of the best things you have ever said to me" he says as he reaches his hand over wanting me to pull him up.  
Once we are snuggled together in bed I start to ache for him but I know he is tired. I throw my leg over his waist and he reaches down holding onto it.  
"I'll get back in the swing of things soon and I'll be screwing your brains out every night. For now we use the weekends for that" he says with a small laugh.  
"I can't wait until Friday" I say dramatically.  
"I bet so" he says before kissing my forehead.

The weekend comes fast and that means Cas and Dylan time.  
I go and pick them up from the airport while Eric is at work.  
Dylan hugs me tightly when they make it over to me.  
"Hi best friend" he says playfully.  
"Ugh stop being weird" I reply with a laugh as I turn to hug Cas.  
Once we are back at the house we wait around impatiently for Eric to get home. When I hear his truck pull up I jump up and open the door waiting for him.  
"Do you do that everytime?" Cas asks as she watches me.  
"Every single time. I can't help it. My heart races to" i say not taking my eyes away from my man who is now walking my way.  
"Hey hot stuff" he says as he wraps me in a hug.  
"Hey back Lover" I reply.  
"Good Lord I don't know if I can handle this all weekend and camping" Cas says with a laugh.  
While Eric showers we load everything into his truck and when he is done we are ready to go.  
"I brought the booze" Dylan says as we walk to the truck with Bronco following.  
"Of course you did" I reply with a laugh as Eric looks back at him with a glare. What the hell was that about..  
We drive for a long time and when I start to get restless I huff louder than I intended.  
"What's wrong over there?" Eric asks as I look out the window.  
"When will we be there?" I say impatiently.  
"Soon" he says with a smirk.  
"Where are we going?" Cas asks from the back seat and Dylan answers.  
"Rampart"  
I dart my eyes into the side mirror and see him in the seat behind me smiling.  
"Alright then" I say as I go back to looking out the window.  
We finally make it and Eric parks the truck and we all grab stuff as Bronco jumps out happily looking around.  
"He's gonna love it out here" I say as I look around at the place I hadn't managed to make it to.  
The boys set the tents up while me and Cas gather limbs for a fire.  
"At least it's not freezing I guess" Cas says she we walk back and drop the sticks on the pile.  
"Let's get this bitch burning" Dylan says and I go into laughing fit.  
"Let me guess. I've said that before" he says as he looks back at me.  
I nod my head in response as I laugh.  
Once the sun started to go down Dylan brought out the booze and started passing around cups.  
"Hey take it easy okay?" Eric says as he watches me take a drink.  
"Do you think I'm gonna pass out and not give you any?" I say with a smile knowing that he knows what I'm talking about from the story I told him.  
"Just take it easy okay?" He says with a small smile.  
He sits beside me nervously picking at his hands and I watch as he glances up every now in then looking around like something is bothering him.  
"What's wrong Lover?" I ask as I reach to take his hand.  
"Oh, nothing. Just relaxing" he says and I know he is doing right the opposite.  
"Are you guys gonna drink and have fun with us or what?" Dylan asks our way.  
I look over at Eric and see him flash Dylan a look before he stands up quickly.  
"Fuck it" he says as he sticks his hand in his pocket.  
"Oh shit here it comes" Dylan says as him and Cas watch with big eyes.  
"Whats wrong?!" I ask as I stand up to.  
"This is happening" Cas says causing me to turn my back to Eric and face her way.  
"What the hell is going on? Why does everybody look so worried?!" I ask starting to panic.  
"Y/n turn around" Dylan says with a big goofy smile on his face.  
I turn my head and see Eric down on his knee on the ground in front of me. When I turn my body to face him he reaches out and takes my hand.  
"Y/n in just a short time you have shown me what it's like to actually love someone. Not just that, you've shown me what it's like to be loved. I never want to spend another day without you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and feeling your love for me. And I wanted our best friends here to see this because they are the only ones that really know how far back our love actually goes. In a different time I loved you and found you again. I'm never letting you go. I don't know if I could be any happier but if you answer yes to this question then we will find out. Y/n will you marry me?" He asks as he bring his other hand up and it's holding a ring box with the most beautiful ring. A big teardrop shaped diamond held in place by tiny ones all around it and smaller ones going around the band.  
I stand looking at him in utter shock. I knew we would get there one day but I never imagined he would do it this soon.  
"Y/n?" He asks looking up at me nervously.  
"Oh God Eric. If course I will marry you" I say as I fall the my knees in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck with tears streaming down my face.  
Dylan and Cas both start clapping and cheering as I pull back and he slides the ring on my finger.  
After a long embrace he turns and picks his untouched cup up off the ground and throws it back.  
"Now we have fun" he says with a big smile on his face.  
Dylan fills my cup back up as I have a idea.  
"Cas will you take our picture please?" I ask as I hand her my phone and me and Eric stsnd together with my hand over his chest showing off the ring and us looking into each others eyes.  
When she hands it back to my I look it over and show Eric.  
"Perfect" I say as I start the text  
"Who are you sending it to?" He asks as he watches.  
"My future mother in law" I say with a smile as I send the picture with no caption.  
A few minutes later my phone goes off and its a text from her.  
"Great picture! You guys have fun!"  
I laugh out loud and show Eric who joins me.  
"She doesn't get it at all" he says as he shakes his head and his phone starts ringing.  
He holds it out and I see the name "mom" on the screen.  
He answers and puts it on speaker phone.  
"Hey mom" he says with a smile.  
"IS THAT A RING ON HER FINGER ERIC" she yells out.  
"Oh you noticed huh?" He replies as she starts yelling excitedly and we hear his dad in the background  
"Kathy what the world is wrong with you?" And everybody starts to laugh.


	23. Who Am I?

Eric sits on a log and I sit on the ground in front of him between his knees with my back leaned into him.  
We listen to Dylan and Cas talk about what all they have been up to and every now and then Eric reaches down lifting my hand and rubbing his thumb across the ring on my finger.  
"You're gonna be my wife" he whispers into my ear.  
"I know" I whisper back looking up at him.  
Dylan is in the middle of a story when Eric puts his arms around my neck and let's his hands go under the top of my shirt.  
"I love you y/n" he says into my ear.  
"I love you baby" I respond as I reach up holding onto his arms.  
"They aren't listening to you" Cas says with a small laugh.  
"Yeah I see that" Dylan says back as he stops talking.  
"Sorry. I can't keep my hands off of my woman" Eric says as he moves his arms from around my neck and leans back a little.  
"Maybe we should have set our tents up further apart" Cas replies with a raised eyebrow.  
"Shit it wouldn't have mattered. Pretty sure our whole street can hear her" Eric says back without thinking.  
"Jesus Eric!" I yell out as I cover my face with my hands.  
"I'm as shocked as you that just came out of my mouth" he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
"We knew what we were getting into when you told us the plan. It's fine" Dylan chimes in with a smile.  
"Wait? You guys knew?" I ask as I move my hands away from my face and dart my eyes at them.  
"I just found out this morning" Cas says as she smiles and shrugs her shoulders.  
"I've known for waaaay longer than that" Dylan replies exaggerating the word.  
"You knew I bought the ring but you didn't know when I was going to do it until two days ago. Don't lie" Eric says back laughing.  
"That's true" Dylan says as he stands up and pulls Cas with him.  
"Let's go and give these two some time" he says as he waves at us and pulls her into their tent.  
Eric reaches up pulling me back into him and wraps his arms around my waist letting his chin rest on my shoulder.  
We sit in silence watching the fire together and just cherishing the moment.  
"Let's go lay down so I can hold you" he says into my ear and I nod my head in agreement.  
Once inside the tent I pull my jeans off and lay down on the pile of blankets as I watch him pull his clothes off and climb in behind me.  
"I'm kinda wishing we were at home right now" he says with a laugh as his arms come around me.  
"I'm happy as long as you are holding me like that no matter where we are" I reply as I scoot back closer to him.  
"When are you thinking?" He asks breaking the silence that had settled in.  
"I haven't even thought about it yet. I never imagined I would get married honestly so I have no idea" I say back with a small laugh.  
"Well what's your favorite month of the year?" He asks into my ear.  
"Definitely October. When the leaves start to change and the air has cooled off but isn't too cold to be outside yet" i respond not even having to think about.  
"Damn that's two months away. Can you plan it that quick?" He asks back.  
"We don't have to do it then Eric. I was just answering your question" I reply.  
"No I want to" he says as he nuzzles my neck with his nose.  
"We'll see" I reply as my neck falls to the side on its own begging for his attention.  
He lets out a small laugh as he places a gentle kiss on my neck before he reaches up with one hand holding onto the other side of my head and his kisses become more passionate as he opens his mouth slightly and let's his tongue run over my skin.  
"Can you be quiet so we don't run off all the wild life?" He asks into my ear smiling.  
"I can try my best" I say with my eyes closed and my body full of need.  
He reaches down and pulls my panties down and I finish the job kicking them off.  
He lets his fingers come down teasing me and getting me ready for him then lifts my leg pulling it back and across his.  
He pulls himself out and lines up with my entrance and enters me agonizingly slow.  
My back instantly arches pushing my ass back into him and his hand comes up holding onto my throat.  
The air is full of passion as he picks up his pace slightly and I start to moan out.  
His hand moves from my throat and comes up to my mouth covering it and pressing down firmly as his hips start to move rougher into me.  
His hand muffles my moans as he pushes me towards my release and his other hand goes between my legs rubbing quickly on my most sentive spot.  
I tense up around him and in his arms as I hit my peak and bite down on his hand trying not to scream out.  
"Fuck baby" he moans out as he gets close and his thrusts become sloppy as he loses his rythym and pulls out of me with a moan.  
"I almost didn't do that in time" he says with a laugh as I roll over so that I can see him.  
"Yeah don't do that just yet. But that was fucking hot" I say as my breathing goes back to normal.  
He pulls me into him as he rolls onto his back and my head falls onto his shoulder and I let my hand rest on his chest.  
He plays with the ring on my hand, spinning it around and rubbing it as I watch a smile form on his face.  
"What are you smiling about?" I ask as I watch him.  
"About my life" he says as he looks down at me.  
"I smile about that same thing several times a day" I reply as I grin up at him.  
"Can I tell you another secret? I was gonna wait but it's killing me. I need to get it out" he says as he takes my hand in his and squeezes it.  
"Of course and I'm gonna need you to stop with the secrets" I say as I squeeze his hand back.  
"They accepted my offer on the house" he says with a serious face.  
"Oh shit" I say with wide eyes.  
"Yeah oh shit. We will close on it in 60 days" he replies.  
"I think I'll keep the other one and rent it out" he says as he starts to rub my arm.  
"Holy shit Eric" I say as it all sinks in.  
"I know baby" he says with a small laugh.

The next morning I walk out of the tent leaving Eric sleeping to find Dylan sitting with his back against a log and his legs stretched out in front of him.  
"Good morning" I say with a smile as I walk over to sit next to him.  
"Morning" he says back with a grin.  
"It's your turn now ya know" I say after I sit down and playfully elbow him.  
"Nahh we've talked about that. We both want to wait on all that shit. Let Cas finish college and stuff" he says as he runs his hand through his hair.  
I nod my head in understanding.  
Eric walks out of the tent looking a mess with his hair sticking up and sleepy eyes.  
"I'm not sleeping on the damn ground again. This shit was a lot more fun in high school" he says as he makes his way over to us.  
"Grouchy today?" I ask as I look over at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Actually yeah I was until the sun hit that ring on your hand and blinded me back into happiness" he says as he leans down and kisses me.  
"Now wake Cas up and let's get the fuck out of here" he says as he walks back into the tent and starts throwing stuff out.  
Within a hour we have everything packed and Bronco jumps up into the truck like he's also sick of being outside.  
We make the long trip back to the house and when we get there the boys unload everything while I show Cas the pictures of what will soon be our new home.  
"There are four big ass bedrooms so we can turn one of them into the guest room for you guys" I say as I show her everything.  
"And the others are for all the babies right?" She says as she wiggles her eyebrows at me.  
"I swear to God if one more person" I start to say but she cuts me off.  
"Oh cut the shit y/n. You know if Eric looked at you right now and said let's make a baby you would do it!" She says with a laugh.  
"Cas I'm just now about to be 20" I say as she catches me off guard with the comment and makes me think..  
"So? Do you plan on going out and partying on the weekends as a married woman?" She asks looking at me seriously.  
"Well no.." I reply as I shoot her a look for making me even think about it.  
"Then why the hell not. Let me get a trial run and being around a baby" she says with a laugh.  
"I guess if it happened I wouldn't be upset about it" I say my thought out loud causing Cas to smile at me with wide eyes.  
"That is a good thing to know" I hear from behind me and turn to see both guys listening in from the hallway.  
"Y/n let's make a baby" Eric says looking at me seriously causing my mouth to drop open.  
"Oh God your face, I'm fucking joking baby" he says as he doubles over laughing and the others join him.

Dylan and Cas made a pallet in the spare room with every extra pillow and blanket that Eric had so that they didn't have to go to a hotel.  
After everybody had showered we sat around in the living room taking shots together and sharing stories about our separate teenage years.  
I tell about the time me and Cas got caught by her dad trying to sneak back in her house one night.   
"We got grounded for a month and all we did was walk down the road and come back" I say as I laugh.  
"Oh dude what about that time that Brian tried to jump off the top of the hospital when you broke up with him?" Cas laughs out in her drunken way.  
"Oh God I haven't thought about that psycho in years!" I laugh back.  
"Who the hell is Brian?" Eric says as he shoots me a look.  
"This idiot I dated in high school" I say shaking my head.  
"Oh Jesus Eric don't look at me like that. Like you haven't been out hoeing around for the last 6 years. I can honestly say nobody has ever touched me except you" I say with a laugh as I throw back another shot.  
He sits looking indifferent before he takes another shot.  
"But, you are the reason I broke up with him. He treated me like shit and even in whatever world I was in you showed me what it was like to have a good relationship" I say as I pull him closer to me on the couch.  
"Oh damn that's cute as fuck" Cas says as she smiles at us.  
"I wish I could remember" Eric says as he looks over at me.  
"Me to Lover" I say as I kiss his cheek.  
"Shit me to. My first girlfriend was a total bitch." Dylan says as he tries to pour another shot and spills some into the floor.  
"Hey watch it" Cas says as she shoots her eyes at him.  
"I meant the first one I remember lady" he says back with a goofy smile on his face.  
The night goes on with everyone taking turns telling stories until Eric looks back at the clock on the wall.  
"Shit it's after 3. This old man needs sleep" he says slurring his words.  
"Yeah I need to pass out somewhere before I puke" Cas says as she stands and tries to pull Dylan up with no luck.  
"Okay I'm tossing a blanket on this lank. I'm too drunk to deal with it" she says with a laugh as she walks down the hall and comes back and does just that before retreating back into the room and closing the door.  
"How am I always the most sober one here?" I ask as I help Eric up.  
"One of these days I'm gonna get you shitty drunk just so I can make fun of you" he says sloppily as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk to our room.  
"I guess this is a Saturday night wasted. A whole nother week without sex" I say as I lead him to the bed.  
"If you can get it hard then feel free to use it" he says as he falls down onto to his back.  
"Maybe that's not such a bad idea" I say as I lift his shirt and start to kiss his stomach but before I can take it any further I look up and see him out. Gone.  
"Well fuck me" I say as I pull his pants off and push his legs up on the bed.  
"I guess another week it is" I say as I pull my pants off and crawl in next to him.

The next day we take Dylan and Cas back to the airport and see them off and head to Eric's parents house for a grill out. His mom decided to invite a few family members over so we could share the news. I try to control my nerves as we drive over. I hate meeting new people. Especially in a crowd.  
When we pull up there are cars lining the road and I start to panic.  
"Son of a bitch. I told her not to go over board. I'm sorry y/n" he says as we park and start to get out.  
"If it helps at all, you look beautiful" he says as he takes my hand and I look down at the long white dress patterned with water color flowers.  
"Thank you" I say back nervously.  
Once Inside I'm introduced to at least 20 people before his mother decides I've met everybody and goes on her way laying out paper plates and all the fixings for burgers.  
Everybody stands and sits around the backyard as we eat and I start to relax a little with Eric standing close to me and sending me a smirk every now and then.  
As everyone started the finish eating Kathy walks over to me and smiles widely before she turns and addresses the crowd.  
"I have a quick announcement to make before anybody leaves!" She calls out getting everyones attention.  
"I'm getting a daughter!" She says as she holds my hand into the air showing off the ring on my finger and everyone starts to clap.  
Eric wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into him smiling proudly.  
Once everyone had left I help his mother clean up while Eric and his dad watch tv together.  
"So you have to tell me what you are thinking! When? And where? And have you thought about what kind of dress you want?" She starts firing off questions at me.  
"We haven't had time to talk about it much. But I think we may have decided on October" I say as I put the condiments back inside the fridge.  
"As in 2 months?!" She says as her eyes grow big.  
"I think so.." I say not having the first clue on how any of this works.  
"That's not a lot of time to plan y/n! Or get the invitations out!" She says in a slight panic.  
And in that moment it hits me. That's not what I want at all. I don't want a bunch of people I don't even know coming to a wedding that we spent entirely too much money on.  
"Actually I think I would rather just do something small. With both of our immediate familes and Dylan and Cas" I say as I decide on it.  
She looks at me and a small smile starts to show.  
"I think I like that idea y/n. How about here? In the backyard? I know a officient and we wouldn't even need to plan anything. Just do it" she says as she crosses the room and pulls me into a motherly hug as I shake my head yes in excitement.  
"What's going on in here?" Eric asks as he walks into he kitchen.  
"We just planned your wedding" his mom says as she lets me go.  
"In 20 minutes?" He asks as he looks back in forth between us.  
I let her fill him in as I continue collecting trash.  
"Sounds perfect to me. What day are we doing this so I can take off for a while and we can go somewhere?" He asks me.  
His mom pulls me to the fridge to look at the calendar.  
"How about, October 29th?" I ask looking back at him.  
"It's a Saturday" I add.  
"And it's exactly 10 days after we close on the house" he adds with a smile.  
"What!? You got the house? Why didn't you tell me?" His mom yells out in excitement.  
"Well that's perfect then. I don't want to go anywhere. If you take off work we can spend time together getting the house ready" I say.  
"You are the most practical girl I have ever met. You have a good head on your shoulders" his mom says as she comes back to hug me.  
"So it's settled then?" Eric asks as he walks my way pulling me in.  
I nod my head in agreement as I smile at him with nothing but happiness on my face.

The following Friday morning I'm laid on the couch with Bronco watching a movie, seriously considering a nap, when I hear the knock on the door.  
I look out to see Kathy smiling at me from the porch. When I open the door she walks right in.  
"Let's go find you a dress!" She says excitedly.  
"I'm actually really tired, I wish you had called" I say trying not to sound rude.  
"Oh come on! Let's just go to this one store I heard about. If you don't find anything we will go another day. It's only about a ten minute drive" she says as she pleads with me. I of course give in and minutes later we are in her suv headed to the dress shop.  
After we had made a pile of dresses I start to try them on and none feel right. Eventually a consultant comes over and starts to ask me questions and walks away, returning with exactly what I had described. I try it on and when I look at myself I know this is the one. The top is sleeveless but has small two inch straps on the shoulders, the waist comes in with a small black belt, and the bottom flows out slightly. It's very sinple. Exactly what I wanted.  
When I walk out my future mother in law agrees as her hand comes up covering her mouth.  
"That's it!" She yells out with emotion.  
We decide the waist needs to come in just a tad and once they have my measurements I pull out my wallet to pay but Kathy stops me.  
"I'm buying the dress honey. Since we aren't doing anything big please at least let me do this" she says over at me.  
I hesitate shortly but give in. There's no use in arguing.  
We went for food after we left the shop and had a fun late lunch together before heading back to the house.  
My phone goes off in my bag and I reach down to check it.

:Did you run away?:  
I read the text and smile as I respond.

: I've been kidnapped by your mother:

:Tell her to bring you back. I'm lonely:

I put my phone away as she pulls up to let me out.

When I open the door and walk in I can hear the shower on in the bathroom and decide to make my move.  
I slowly open the door without him noticing and pull my clothes off.  
I gently pull the curtain back to sneak in but before I can he grabs my wrist pulling me into him.  
"You are louder when you try to be quiet" he says with a laugh.  
"I'll try to remember that" I say laughing into his wet chest.  
"Did you find a dress?" He asks as he lathers himself and I do the same.  
"That's none of your business" I say we I shoot him a smile.  
"Oh. Well get out of my shower then. This is none of your business" he says back smirking at me.  
"But it's Friday" I say as I put on my best pouty face.  
"You are a feign woman" he says with a laugh.

After we are both clean and dressed I head into the kitchen to start dinner.  
I decide on taco soup and get all the canned stuff boiling and when I dump the meat into the pan to brown I start to feel nauseous. I shake it off as needing to eat more since all I had for lunch was a small salad. I continue to cook the meat we I hear Eric open the fridge.  
"Baby you look pale. Are you okay?" He asks as he stops what he is doing to come over to me.  
"I actually feel a little nauseous" I say as I feel my face scrunch up.  
"Here let me finish this, you go lay down" he says as he pushes me towards the living room.  
I look at the couch and decide the bed seems like a better place. I go lay down and immediately fall asleep.  
I wake up the next morning and reach around trying to find Eric and can't.  
When I walk out I see him and bronco together asleep on the couch.  
I lay down beside him and grab his arm bringing it around me and snuggle in.  
"I didn't want to wake you up so I slept in here" he says as he squeezes me.  
"He would rather you wake me up" I say back.  
"You feel better?" He asks into my ear.  
"Much. I think I ate something bad" I say back.  
"Oh fuck! I wasted our Friday night!" I yell out pissed at myself.  
"Baby it's fine, you didn't feel good" he says before kissing my cheek.  
"I'm not apologizing to you! I'm mad at myself!" I say back.  
"We have all the time in the world baby. Maybe we can go to bed earlier from now on" he says as he pushes my head over and kisses my neck up to my ear.  
"Can we go there now?" I ask back.  
"At 6 in the morning?" He says with a laugh.  
"Absolutely". I reply.

Later in the day after we had both been fully satisfied we sat together at the laptop looking at furniture for the new house.  
We decided on a new dining room table and end tables for the living room. We would keep the same couches and chairs for now. I picked out another dresser for the bedroom so that I could have my own, and we got a whole new bedroom set for one of the spare rooms.  
"That was fun!" I say as he orders it all and has it planned to be delivered 2 days after we close on the house.  
"It was actually. Who am I?" he says back making me laugh.


	24. Oh. Fuck.

By the end of September I spent most of my days packing the house and getting ready for the move while Eric was at work. His body had finally adjusted and we had set into a nice pattern of going to bed early most nights.  
We decided together that we werent going to move into the house until after the wedding and we would spend our two week "honeymoon" setting it up the way we wanted it.  
Just as I'm about to sit down and take a break from packing the phone rings.  
The shop where we ordered my dress called to let me know that it was ready for me to come try on and take home.  
I immediately call Kathy to see if she wants to go with me and she is in the car on her way before we even hang up.  
Once we get to the shop and I'm alone in the dressing room I unzip the bag and stand back looking at it.  
It's perfect. I couldn't see myself marrying the love of my life in anything else.  
I get my clothes off and pull the dress on but can't quite get it zipped so I ask the consultant for assistance.  
"Oh honey, I hate to tell you this but it seems that you may have gained a little weight. Luckily it's quicker to let out a little than to take it in" she says with a smile.  
"Must be all the eating out we have been doing" I reply a little disappointed that I can't take the dress home today.  
When the consultant leaves I can hear her explaining everything to Kathy as I get dressed. When I open the curtain she is standing in my face smiling.  
"Do you have something you need to tell me?" She asks with sparkles in her eyes.  
"No I do not. Your son is just determined to fatten me up I think. If he isn't taking me out to eat or grilling then I'm cooking all kinds of fattening foods" I say as I push past her.  
"Are you sure about that?" She asks following close behind me.  
"Of course I'm sure" I say but as the words leave my mouth I realize that no. I'm absolutely not sure.  
"Then why does your face look like that honey" Kathy says about to burst with excitement.  
"I think maybe I should take a test..." I say as my ears start to ring.  
"Lets go" she says and even with the ringing ears I recognize her son's words as hers.  
Once back at the house she gets out of the car and follows me inside.  
"I think maybe this is something me and Eric should do together" I say trying not to hurt her feelings.  
"Oohhh no mam! I'm here now. I can keep a secret!" She says as she takes a seat on the couch and looks up at me in anticipation.  
"Can you though?" I reply hesitantly.  
She runs her fingers across her mouth like she is zipping her lips closed.  
I take a deep breath and with the bag from the pharmacy in my hand I walk towards the bathroom as everything starts to move in slow motion.  
My nerves make me struggle to get the box open but when I do I waste no more time as I try to snap out of it.  
I place the cap back on the test and lay it on the counter. Three minutes. Results in three minutes. My whole life could change in a matter of three minutes. What will Eric say? Am I ready for a baby? To be responsible for another living thing?  
I sit with my face in my hands for a lot longer than I realized lost in thought when I hear a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Y/n everything okay?" Kathy calls out.  
"I haven't looked at it" I say back not lifting my head up.  
"Well look at it!" She yells out.  
"Will you do it? Please?" I say back not able to force my eyes over to the counter.  
The door opens and in she walks and quickly grabs the test up and looks down at me with a blank expression.  
"Please just tell me" I say as I finally look up at her.  
"Hi, my name is Nana!" She squeals out as she flips the test around showing me the very dark plus sign.  
"Oh fuck" I say out loudly.  
"Ohhh" she lets out looking at me in shock because of my language.  
"I'm sorry Kathy but oh my God" I say out as I start to panic.  
I sit in absolute shock for several minutes as Kathy stands next to me giving me time to adjust.  
After the initial shock I start to come to my senses and I feel the smile spreading on my face. A part of me mixed with a part of him and came together to make something that will be a little bit of me and a little bit of him.  
I'm pregnant with Eric's baby.   
I feel the tears start to fall down me face as I let out a laugh.  
"Oh honey" Kathy says as she bends to hug me.  
"What time is it?" I ask as she is hugging me tightly.  
"I think it's a little after 2" she replies.  
"I have to go to the store. I need to get some things before I tell Eric" I say as I stand up and walk to the bedroom and put the test in the table beside the bed and head for my bag.  
"Oh please let me come!" She says as she follows me.  
"This is something I really want to do by myself. You know he will call you as soon as he finds out" I reply hoping she won't be upset.  
"Should I act surprised?" She says with a smile.  
"No you don't have to. I plan on telling him you already know" I say as we part ways and I get into my car.  
Once I pull up to the embroidery shop I quickly walk in and out of breath ask the lady if she can possibly make me a few things in the next few minutes.  
She looks a little shocked but sees the pleading in my eyes. She designs the first one on paper with no problem but when I tell her the second one she freezes and looks at me with wide eyes.  
"Please? You know it's funny" I say with a laugh.  
Once she gets them finished I get back in my car driving as fast as I can to beat Eric home.  
It doesn't work.

:Did mom kidnap you again?:

Shit! I almost made it.

I walk in the house trying to hide the bag behind my back but he spots it as soon as he comes to hug me.  
"You don't have to hide that you went shopping baby. Did you buy me something?" He asks as he playfully tries to grab the bag.  
"Actually I did but you can't have it right now" I say back with a laugh as I pull the bag away and run to the bedroom and lock the door.  
I want to wait until he has had a shower and dinner before I either make him super happy or ruin his life.  
"Y/n I hate surprises. Wait is it something sexy? Are you putting on something sexy for me?" He says sounding excited.  
"No Eric I'm not!" I laugh out.  
"Then open the damn door and let me have it!" He yells out.  
"I'm nervous" I say back being honest.  
"I'm gonna break this door down. Don't try me" he says back and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
I take a deep breath trying to calm my heart rate and then I unlock the door.  
He comes barrelling in and tries to push me down on the bed but I fight off his advances.  
"Give it" he says as he puts his hands on his hips.  
"You are a toddler" I say and then my eyes go wide at what I just said.  
He continues looking at me and squints his brows getting annoyed.  
"Okay okay. Just remember you asked for it. I was going to give you a few more hours" I say as I reach down and pick the bag up off the ground.  
"Sit down Eric" I say as I motion to the bed and he obeys immediately looking up at me with a grin.  
"This is for you" I say as I hand him the shirt wrapped in tissue paper.  
He raises a brow at me as he starts to unwrap it.  
He holds it up away from him reading it out loud.  
It's a white shirt with black letters.  
"Pull out game weak AF?" He says as he peeks around the shirt looking at me.  
"I don't know what that means but thanks I guess" he says looking confused.  
"This one is not yours" I say as I hand him the next one wrapped in tissue paper.  
A white onesie with black writing to match his and the marine logo.  
"My favorite hero is my daddy.... Oh fuck" he says as he lays it across his lap and stares down at it and I can't read the emotion on his face even a little.  
"Baby?" I finally say out scared of how he will respond.  
"Are you sure?" He asks still with a blank face.  
I reach over and pull the test out of the drawer and show it to him.  
He grabs it out of my hand and stares at it for a long time before he sits it down on the bed side table and looks up at me.  
"We are having a baby?" He asks and I see the smile slowly grow across his face. I nod my head feeling the tears starting to sting my eyes.  
"Y/n we are having a fucking baby!" He yells out as he rushes off the bed and picks me up and buries his face into my shoulder.  
"Oh thank God I thought you were pissed" I say through tears.  
"Fuck no I'm not pissed!" He says and when he pulls away I see there are also tears starting to fall on his face.  
"You know I have to call mom. Like now!" He says as he digs into his pocket for his phone.  
"You can. But she already knows" I say as I watch his face.  
"What? You called her?" He asks as he darts his face to me still smiling.  
"No she was here. She actually told me that I'm pregnant before I looked at the test. I couldn't do it" I say as I wipe the tears that are still falling.  
"This explains why you have been so tired and sick feeling. And angry.." he adds at the end.  
"Well it is a little you inside of me so that explains a lot" I say with a laugh.  
He dials his mother's number and puts it on speaker phone and she answers like she has been waiting on the call.  
"Hello my precious son. Apple of my eye. Well, for a few more months anyways" she says with a laugh.  
"I'm gonna be somebody's daddy" he says with so much emotion I have to go to him and he wraps his arms around me.  
"Oh I know! And I cooked dinner. Please come eat with us so we can celebrate!" She says sounding like she may be crying to.  
I nod my head as he searches my face for a answer.  
"I'm going to shower and we will be over" he says before they say their goodbyes. He immediately grabs me back up but a lot more gentler than before.  
"I guess no more rough stuff for a while" he says with a laugh.  
"Eric the baby can't feel anything" I say back with a laugh.  
"Still.. that's weird" he says as he lets me go and quickly grabs clothes and heads to the shower.  
I go and sit down on the couch and pet bronco while I wait on him to finish. I let my hand come up and over my stomach and I swear I can feel a little bump already. Probably my imagination. But then I start trying to figure out when I actually had my last period and I can't for the life of me remember.  
Eric comes out of the bathroom and stands beside the couch and I don't even notice him because I'm too busy poking at my belly.  
"Why are you poking my son?" He asks startling me.  
"Your son? That's only a 50/50 chance. Hate to break that to you" I say with a laugh as he comes and kneels down beside the couch and lays his head on my stomach.  
"Hey little buddy, please be a dude okay?" He says causing me to laugh and then I notice he is wearing the shirt.  
"Eric you cannot wear that to your parents house!" I say as I sit up real fast.  
"Oh I totally am. They know we have sex obviously" he says with a laugh.  
"Oh God why did I think that was a good idea" I reply.

When we walk into his parents house the smell of lasagna is in the air and I realize how hungry I suddenly am.  
"Eeeee!" His mother squeals out as she rushes towards her son and hugs him tightly.  
"Grandpa huh?" Wayne says as he comes up and squeezes my shoulder.  
"Seems that way" I say with a smile.  
When Kathy finally let's go of her son she stands back holding his shirt out to read it and I want to die instantly.  
"Pull out game weak AF? What does AF mean?" She says as she looks over at me.  
"Oh God I can't do this" I laugh out completely embarassed.  
Eric smirks over at me and then leans in and whispers it in his mother's ear.  
"Oh my God Eric! Y/n! Okay that's funny" she says as she starts to laugh after the brief moment of shock.  
"Wayne read your son's shirt" she says as she calls out for her husband to come back.  
"Now explain it to me" he says as he looks with squinted brows and I can see where his son gets that from.  
After Eric explains I watch Wayne's cheeks go red as he shakes his head and laughs.  
"You two are perfect for each other" he says as we all head to the table and Kathy serves the dinner.  
I don't even care if I look like a complete pig. I scarf down my food like I haven't eaten in days and sit quietly really wanting more but not wanting to ask.  
"You need to make a doctor's appointment" Kathy says as she stands and puts another slice of lasagna on my plate. Thank God for her motherly intuition.  
"I'm going to call and try to find one tomorrow morning" I say as I destroy the second piece and Eric looks at me in shock.  
"Don't say a word. She's eating for two now" Kathy says as she finishes her meal.  
"I ain't saying shit" he says with a laugh.  
"Language" Kathy says as she stands and goes to the kitchen and comes back with a peach pie.  
"Son a bit of advice. This lady is going to be right about everything for the next several months. Don't even try to argue. Be prepared for a lot of crying. And also never think you are going to sleep good through this because she is always going to be hungry in the middle of the night" he says with a laugh as he digs into his slice of pie.  
"Noted" Eric says as he reaches over and rubs my back lovingly.  
Just as I start to take a bite of the pie I feel the sick feeling and drop my fork.  
"What's wrong baby?" Eric says as he shoots his head to me.  
I put my hand over my mouth and take off to the bathroom down the hall and barely make it.  
"I got you baby" I hear Eric says as he kneels down behind me and holds my hair back.  
When the sickness finally passes I sit back into him and he wraps his arms around me.  
"Your child doesn't like lasagna it seems" I say with a small laugh.  
"Oh that's bullshit. My child would eat anything. That's you coming out of him" he says with a laugh.  
"Eric stop saying him. It could be a girl" I say as I look over at him.  
"Okay okay. Until we find out I'll say my baby. Better?" He asks as he puts his arm around my shoulder.  
"Yes. Better. Now help me up please" I say as he stands and grabs my hands pulling me out of the floor.  
"I'm gonna be fat soon" I say as I look at myself in the mirror.  
"There's a difference between fat and pregnant" he says as he puts his hand on my stomach.  
"If you say so" I say as we walk out of the bathroom to join his parents.  
"Any idea how far along you are y/n? His mom asks catching me off guard.  
"Oh.. uh.. not really honestly" I say back feeling embarassed.  
"That's okay. You will get a ultrasound and they will tell you. And you will get to keep pictures of it to" she says with a smile.  
"We get to see him?" Eric asks and I shoot him a look.  
"Sorry, my baby" he says with a smile.


	25. Cookies and grapes

Three weeks to wait on a doctor's appointment for something so major is agony.  
When I woke up the morning of I couldn't wait for the hours to tick by. I scheduled it later in the afternoon so Eric could go and not have to leave work super early.  
I kept myself busy by packing the few things that I possibly could before the move. We had already closed on the house and the wedding is 8 days away.  
After I ate lunch I went to take a shower and get ready for the appointment and when I left the bathroom wrapped in a towel I saw Eric laid across our bed.  
"I thought you weren't leaving for another hour?" I ask as I walk into the room and bend down to kiss him.  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I'm excited" he say with a smile as he sits up and watches me get dressed.  
"Well those arent going to button" I say as I pull the jeans back off that I had picked out and toss them in the floor.  
"Leggings it is I guess" I say as I walk to the dresser and pull a pair out.  
"Yeah I see that little belly you've got going on" he says with a smile as he walks my way.  
"Eric please don't. Not right now. I don't have any clothes that fit and I feel like a whale" I say as I fight back tears not really knowing why I'm so snappy.  
"Alright tiny baby. Stop making your mommy all pissed at me" he says as he leans his head down talking to my stomach.  
"I'm not pissed at you Eric. And just so you know, you doing that will probably snap me out of if Everytime" I say as I pull him up to wrap my arms around him.  
" Then that is now my go to move" he says as he kisses my forehead.  
"We can go get you some of those pregnant people clothes if you want to" he says as I pull away and put my shirt on.  
"They are called maternity clothes. And fuck no. I will wear your clothes before I wear any of that shit" I say with a disgusted look on my face.  
"Feel free, you may look cute in bdu's" he says with a laugh.

As we drive to the doctor's office my nerves start to get the best of me. I get the sudden thought that what if something could be wrong. What if me not knowing effected things?  
Eric reaches over and puts his hand on my stomach and I immediately calm down.  
As we sit in the waiting room Eric looks around taking it all in.  
"Good Lord that woman is gonna pop any second" he whispers making me laugh out loud.  
"Stop Eric! I'm gonna look like that soon" I whisper back.  
"There's no way your stomach is going to get that big" he says as he looks at me in shock.  
"Oh you just wait. I'm going to look like I have four watermelons under my shirt" I say as I laugh at his expression.  
When my name is called we are lead into a dimly lit room that has a weird looking chair with a screen beside it.  
I'm instructed to get onto the chair and pull my shirt up.  
Eric walks beside me watching the screen intently as he squeezes my hand.  
"How far along do you think you are?" The lady asks sweetly.  
"Aren't you supposed to tell us that?" Eric bites back a little too harshly.  
"Shit, sorry I'm nervous" he responds and the girl smiles at him and shakes her head.  
"I just like to see if people are right on their guesses" she says with a smile as she moves the wand around on my stomach.  
"I'm gonna guess and say maybe two months?" I say as I look over at Eric.  
"Don't ask me. I don't know how any of this works" he says as he shrugs his shoulders.  
"Well first of all, we like to use weeks instead of months. So if you say 2 months that would mean about 8 weeks" she says as she moves the wand and presses a button which I assume takes a picture.  
"Wait I think I see it. Is that the baby?" Eric says as he tries to lean in.  
"That is your baby" she says as he holds the wand still and we can see the outline of what appears to be a actual baby.  
"Oh wow! I didn't think it would look like that yet" I say as I fall instantly in love with the tiny thing on the screen.  
"Well that's because you are not 8 weeks pregnant. According to all the measurements I just took I'm going to say you are 14 weeks and 4 days." She says causing my eyes to go huge.  
"So that's like 3 and a half months right?" Eric asks after he does the math in his head.  
"Yes" the girls says as she takes more pictures.  
"That means at your next appointment you can find out the sex if you want to" she says wipes the gel off my belly and hands Eric the pictures.  
"Oh we are doing that for sure" he says as he stares at the pictures with wide eyes.  
After we've seen the doctor and everything checks out we schedule my next appointment for four weeks out and get back inside of his truck.  
"You know that means you got pregnant like as soon as I came back home right?" He asks smiling over at me.  
"I added that up, yes" I reply as I smile back at him.  
"Also, I'm gonna need you to hold that baby in there for a few more days passed what the doctor said" he adds as he shoots me a smirk.  
"I had a feeling you were gonna say that. I really doubt I will go a week over my due date though. Sorry you won't be sharing a birthday with your child" I say with a laugh.  
"Ya never know" he replies with a smile.  
"Can I have this one?" He asks as he shows me one of the ultrasound pictures.  
"Of course you can" I respond as he takes a picture of it with his phone and sends it to his mom before tucking it next to his speedometer on his truck.  
"Now I can see my baby when I'm in here" he says making my heart melt.  
Before he can start the truck his phone rings and he looks at it with a grin and puts it on speaker phone.  
"Look at my grandbaby!" Kathy yells out with excitement.  
"I see" he says back with a smile on his face.  
"Give me details Eric!" She shouts at him impatiently and he looks over at me.  
"Well for starters I'm almost four months along" I say towards the phone.  
"What!" She yells out in shock.  
"Yep. I'm as shocked as you are" I say back with a laugh.  
"Oh my God we have to start buying stuff!" She says back in a panic.  
"We get to find out what my baby is in four weeks. We will buy stuff after that" Eric says as he looks at me lovingly.  
They end the call shortly after and we make our way home.

I go in and lay straight down on the couch exhausted from everything.  
"Hey I'm thinking about taking a load to the new house. Want to come?" He asks as soon as I lay down.  
"Oh shit I'm so tired baby. I could sleep for a week" I say and mean it.  
"Okay then we will do that another time. Come here and let me hold you" he says as he kicks his shoes off and sits down on the other end of the couch. I make my way over to him and lay my head in his lap and his hand instantly goes to my stomache.  
"That's not exactly what I meant but I can live with this" he says with a laugh.  
I feel myself being moved around and open my eyes trying to adjust them and I realize I'm being carried by Eric.  
"Baby.. what time is it? I almost moan out.  
"Bed time" he says as he places me down gently on the bed and pulls his clothes off before crawling in next to me.  
My first instinct was to pull him into me.  
"Aren't you tired baby?" He asks as he gently pushes me away.  
"Eric you've barely touched me since you found out I was pregnant" I whine out.  
"It's because I'm getting fat isnt it" I add feeling hurt.  
"Oh God no. You've never been more beautiful. I just figured you weren't really up for it" he says as he rolls to face me.  
"I'm seriously always up for it" I say as I smile over at him.  
"I don't want to hurt the baby" he blurts out with a worried look.  
"Eric you are not going to hurt the baby unless you push down on my stomach super hard" I say with a small laugh.  
"I'm willing to try but you have to tell me if I'm hurting you" he says looking at me seriously.  
My response is throw my leggings and panties in the floor and climb on top of him.  
He reaches up and pulls my shirt over my head and throws it in the floor before he stares at me with a shocked look.  
"You better not be looking at my stomach like that right now" I say as I try to cover myself with my hands.  
"Uhh no baby. Your boobs are bigger" he says as he pushes my hands away and starts to run his thumb over my nipple.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure that comes along with the whole pregnant thing" I say with a laugh.  
"But don't stop" I add as I let the sensation take me over.  
His other hand comes up as he twists and teases me. I feel him growing hard under me and when I can't take it anymore I lift myself up and position him with my entrance and slowly lower myself onto him.  
"God damn" he says with a tense face when I'm all the way on him.  
"This feels different" he says as he reaches up and grabs me by the neck pulling me down into his mouth.  
It doesn't take me long to reach my first orgasm and when I do it tried to steal my soul. Several more later and he finishes inside me with no reason to pull out anymore.   
We lay on our backs both breathing like we just ran a marathon.  
"That was..." He says not able to find the right word.  
"Fucking amazing. I think I may be one of those pregnant women that craves sex" I say back very seriously.  
"Is that a thing?" He asks as he darts his head my way.  
"It is so a thing" I say with a laugh.

That Friday morning I'm laid on the couch not able to do much else due to nausea and tiredness. My phone rings and when I reach for it and see Cas's name it hits me that I didn't call and tell her about my appointment. She is going to be pissed.  
"Hello" I answer the phone nervous about her screaming at me.  
"I'm assuming that since I didn't hear from you that you have had a brain injury or something" she says sounding serious.  
"Cas I'm so sorry. I think this baby is stealing my brain" I say as I realize how true that statement may be.  
"I forgive you. Is my niece okay? When is she coming?" She asks nonchalantly.  
"My God. You and Eric I swear. Yes the baby is fine. And he or she will be here the beginning of April. My due date is April 2nd" I say back.  
" She. And wait April? So you are like.. pregnant pregnant" she says in shock.  
"Yes. 15 weeks now. It happened as soon as Eric got back" I reply.  
"Good Lord. You guys hump like rabbits. Good thing you have that extra bedroom" she says with a laugh.  
We talk for a little longer and I eventually let her go because I can't keep my eyes opened anymore.  
Eric comes home to find me curled up on the couch with Bronco and he orders pizza for dinner.  
"Y/n... Wake up and feed my baby please" he says as he waves a piece of pizza in my face.  
"Oh no. Move" I say as I fly off the couch and straight into the bathroom.  
"When exactly does this end?" He asks as he stands in the doorway.  
"I wish I knew" I say back as I stand and splash water on my face.  
"So no pizza huh?" He asks as he watches me.  
"Oh God Eric please shut up" I say as I start to gag again.  
"What can I do?" He asks looking worried.  
"Go get me some grapes" I reply causing his mouth to fall open.  
"Grapes? You are thinking about grapes while you are puking?" He asks causing me to laugh as I wipe my mouth.  
"No your baby is thinking about grapes while I puke" I reply as I stand again and wipe my face off.  
"Then my baby will get some grapes. Green or purple?" He asks before leaving the doorway.  
"Purple" I reply.  
"Anything else while I'm out?" He asks with a raised brow.  
"Ooh yeah get me some of those badass white chocolate macadamia nut cookies" I say as I turn his way to see him looking at me with a smirk.  
"What? The baby wants them" I say as I shrug my shoulders.  
"And this is just the beginning" he says as he turns the corner and grabs his keys and walks out the door.  
I try to go back in the living room but can smell the pizza as soon as I turn the corner and retreat back into the bedroom.  
When Eric gets back he finds me sitting in the middle of the bed anxiously waiting.  
"You got the goods?" I ask as I reach for the bag in his hand.  
"Here are your cookies. And I got green and purple grapes in case you change your mind" he says with a smile as he hands the bag over.  
"Oh fuck I love you" I say as I rip the pack of cookies open.  
"I love both of you" he says as he joins me on the bed and reaches for a cookie and I slap his hand playfully.  
"Mine!" I yell out as I pull them away.  
"Mine" he says back as he lets his hand come to the side of my face.


	26. I'm a Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days to update. I had a couple of bad days and just couldn't get into the right frame of mind. I know this is short but I will try my best to get another one up today.

The morning of the wedding started with me hanging my head in the toilet as Eric sat beside me giving me all the support that he could. After Kathy came with ginger ale and crackers my stomach started to settle and we began to get ready. Eric left and went to his parents house taking Dylan with him, leaving me and Kathy and Cas to the matter at hand.  
“I look ridiculous. I don't know why we didn't just go to the courthouse at this point” I say as I look at myself in the mirror.  
“Oh honey you would have regretted that one day. It will be over with fast and you two can go spend your first night together in your new house” Kathy says as she rubs my back.  
“And you can rest since you obviously don't have to work on making a baby” Cas adds, trying to make me laugh.  
“Thanks for that” I say back, not amused.  
After we are all ready Kathy drives us to her house and gets emotional as she reminisces about Eric as a boy.  
“I knew he was going to do great things with his life. I'm so happy that he found someone like you to” she says as looks back at me.  
“I love you but please don't make me cry my makeup off already” I say as I smile back at her.  
When we arrive at the house everyone is already waiting in the backyard.  
“Your mom is about to shit to see you. She got here about a hour ago” Dylan says as he comes in the back door.  
“Well if my son is out there then she will have to come in here” Kathy says motioning for Dylan to go get her.  
“So much for saving my makeup” I say as I see my mom rush into the back door.  
We have a tearful reunion. It's been over a year since we have seen each other after all.  
“Are you ready y/n?” Kathy asks as she pops her head inside the door.  
“Someone is getting a little impatient out here. It's Eric. I'm talking about Eric” Cas says from behind her.  
“Mom will you walk me down the aisle? I didn't really think about that part” I say in sudden realization.  
“Oh honey i would love to but I really want to be able to watch you walk” she says as she wipes her tears away.  
I stand in thought for a second before I immediately realize who should do it.  
“Mom will you please tell Dylan to come here?" I ask before she can leave.  
It doesn't take long for him to appear in the doorway looking at me questioningly.  
“Dylan will you please walk me out?” I ask smiling at him.  
“Me?” he asks pointing at his chest.  
“Yes you! Come here and take me to my man” I say as I lock my arm around his.  
Eric stared at me in shock as I walked towards him. He of course wore his uniform and had gelled his hair. When we made it to the front he reached out and took my hand pulling me into him.  
“Mine” he whispers into my ear as I hold onto him tightly.

The ceremony took less than 15 minutes and Eric tried his hardest to hold it together the whole time but just as we said our “I do’s” he finally couldn't stop the tears any longer.  
“You may kiss the bride” the officiant finally says and our lips collide causing our family and friends to laugh and clap.  
“Finally! Let’s go Mrs. Harris” he says with a huge smile on his face as he pulls me down the aisle.  
“Eric hold on we have to take pictures!” his mom yells causing him to halt at the doorway.  
“Do we really though?” he calls out over his shoulder.  
“Get back here young man!” she calls back with her hands on her hips and it makes me laugh.  
“You’ve got about 30 minutes before I steal my wife away from here” he says as we walk back hand in hand.  
“Wife” I repeat from beside him with a smile.  
“Uh huh. I’m a husband” he says with a goofy grin on his face.  
After what had to have been a thousand pictures we say our goodbyes and finally leave, making the long drive to our new house.

“You okay with ordering delivery for dinner? I kinda just want to go home and get naked and stay that way for the next two weeks” he says with a laugh.  
“I dont know how the delivery driver will feel about that '' I say laughing back.  
“True. Hey, are you feeling better?” he asks as he reaches over and lays his hand on the top of my leg.  
“I’ll feel better when I'm out of this dress” I reply.  
“That's the spirit” he says back as he squeezes my thigh lightly.  
“What you want me to order?” he asks as we are stopped at a redlight and he leans over and kisses my cheek.  
“Pizza. For sure. With lots of pineapple on it” I reply as my stomach starts to growl.  
“Okay first of all thats fucking nasy y/n, second of all are you sure about pizza? Last time that didn't work out so good” He says back looking equally worried and disgusted.  
“The baby says we are eating pizza with pineapples” i say with a laugh.  
“Then that's what you and my baby will eat. I’m not eating no pineapples on pizza though” he says as he fake gags.  
We finally pull up at the house and as soon as we are out of the car I can hear Bronco barking from the back yard.  
“You left him outside?” I say shooting him a look.  
“That was his choice. He refused to go in. I think he is happy about his new huge ass yard. Just wait until I start on the tree house. He will never want to sleep inside again” he says back as he unlocks the door and in one quick motion sweeps me off of my feet and into his arms.  
“Eric put me down!” I squeal out.  
“Nahh this is tradition baby. I’m carrying you all the way to the bedroom” he says as he closes the door with his foot and starts up the stairs.  
“Please don’t drop me” I say as I grip his neck.  
“You just forgot who you were talking to y/n” he says as we enter our new bedroom and he gently lays me on the bed.  
“Now get out of that dress while I go order food. But stay there. I don't want to leave this room until we have to” he says as he leaves the room.  
“Let my puppy in please!” I yell out to him.  
I dig through one of the many boxes lining our bedroom wall and find one of Eric shirts. I pull my dress off and drape it over the closet door and pull the shirt on just as I hear Bronco bounding up the stairs.  
“Come here angel puppy!” I say as we lay on the bed together and Bronco wiggles around on his back.  
“Angel puppy? Have you met him? Man he is gonna be so jealous when mini me gets here ``Eric says as he comes back into the room and lays across the bed behind me.  
“Or mini me” I say back with a laugh.  
“I can't wait to find out so you can admit I was right” he says as he nuzzles my neck with hhis nose.  
“You are gonna be pissed if it's a girl, aren't you?” I say feeling worried.  
“Absolutely not. I just like to mess with you. Plus it's a boy” he says back with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the evening in the bed eating pizza and playing with Bronco. Once we had both showered and settled in Eric pulled me to him and lets the lust take over.  
We spent hours exploring each other's bodies and tenderly making love before we both fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.


	27. Forever and Always

The next few weeks flew by with Eric at home with me. We spent the days unpacking and arranging our house the way we wanted it. The only time we left was to go to a baby store and we spent hours picking out the perfect crib and stroller. Everything else would wait until we find out the gender.  
Once Eric went back to work I spent my days either on the couch with Bronco or on video call with Cas. She wanted to see my belly growing but had decided that her and Dylan wouldn’t be coming back to Colorado until I go into labor so that they can stay awhile then.  
Eric and I had settled into a daily routine. He didn’t have to leave as early anymore to make it to work on time since we moved closer so most mornings I would get up with him and see him off. I would eat breakfast and then take a nap. Wake up and do some chores and then eat lunch and take another nap. Eric made fun of how much I slept during the day but I feel like a walking zombie most of the time.  
The day finally came where we would go back for an ultrasound and find out what we are having. Kathy of course invited herself to tag along and got a little ticked off when the ultrasound technician told her she would have to wait outside.  
I lay back on the table with Eric by my side squeezing my hand like he is holding on for dear life.  
“Any final guesses?” the girl asks as she squirts the gel on my stomach.  
“It’s a boy. It has to be a boy” Eric says with a grin on his face.  
“Do we have names picked out either way?” she asks as she rubs the wand across my stomach and we immediately hear the heartbeat.  
“The girl name is Katherine. After my mom. Katie for short” he replies as I smile up at him and she holds the wand still on my stomach.  
“And for a boy?” she asks as she smiles at the screen.  
“Tyler Wayne” I reply as I stare at my husband who is now squinting at the image of our child on the screen.  
“Is that what I think it is?” Eric asks, causing me to jerk my head to the screen.  
“If you think it’s a penis then you would be right” She says as she snaps pictures for us to keep.  
“I fucking knew it!” Eric yells out in excitement.  
“Hi little buddy! I’m your daddy!” He says as he leans down with his face next to my stomach and I see our son start to kick on the screen.  
“He hears you daddy” I say as I wipe the falling tears off of my face.  
“Congratulations you two” the girl says as she wipes the gel off of my stomach and helps me sit up.  
She starts to hand me the pictures but Eric jerks them away before I can get them.  
“Does he look like me or you?” he says as he studies the pictures intently.  
“Eric we won’t be able to tell that until he gets here” I say laughing at him as I stand up and pull my shirt down.  
“Nahh I think he has my nose. Damnit” He says as we start to walk out of the room.  
“IT’S A BOY!” Kathy yells as soon as we open the door.  
“How did you know? I wanted to say it” Eric says looking irritated.  
“Honey the whole waiting room heard you in there yelling” She replies with a laugh as she pulls the pictures out of his hands.  
“My grandson” she says as she smiles down at the pictures.

We went straight to the mall after leaving the doctors office and Eric proceeded to load a buggy up with boy clothes of all different sizes. Hats, tiny sunglasses. Anything he saw that he even remotely liked he threw in the buggy. We picked out bedding with different shades of blue and Eric found a pillow shaped and made to look like a soccer ball and of course threw it in.  
“That doesn't match anything” I say as I watch him.  
“He will like soccer. Trust me on this one” He says back as we turn onto the diaper aisle and he starts throwing boxes of diapers and wipes into the buggy.  
“Are you going to leave anything for others to get you at the baby shower?” his mom asks with a laugh.  
“They can get whatever they want to get. I’m buying my son everything right now” he says back as he walks over to study the car seat boxes.  
“So this one says we can use it until he is 7. I did not ride in a car seat at 7. What the hell?” He asks as he is kneeled in the floor.  
“Times have changed honey” Kathy says as we laugh together at his confusion.  
“Guess we are getting this one then” he says as he stands.  
“We might need another buggy” I say as he lifts the box and sits it on top of everything else he has thrown inside.  
“Ehh maybe we should stop for the day” he says while scratching the back of his head.  
“I think that would be smart” Kathy laughs out.

Once back home Kathy helps Eric carry everything in as I crash down onto the couch. She says her goodbyes when they have finished and leave us to it.  
“I’m going to be cussing you when I have to wash and dry all of those clothes and put them away” I say with a laugh as he starts pulling stuff out of bags.  
“I’ll do it” he replies and goes to get a clothes basket and comes back and starts to rip all of the tags off of everything before throwing them in the basket.  
“You, Eric Harris, Are going to do laundry?” I ask as I sit up and watch him.  
“I’m going to do my sons laundry. You still have to do mine” He says as he smirks over at me.  
“I can get on board with that for sure. Babies go through a ton of clothes” I say with a laugh.  
“They do?” He asks as he pauses and looks at me causing me to kill over in laughter.

By the time I reached 36 weeks pregnant I had grown horribly uncomfortable and easily agitated. I was visiting the doctor weekly now and Eric couldn’t go every time so he would constantly test me while I was there. At this particular appointment the doctor checked my cervix to see if there was anything going on and I was surprised to learn that I was already dilated 1cm.  
“It’s still a little too early for my liking so I’m going to need you to follow a few rules for the next few weeks. First thing is that I need you to rest as much as possible. No walking up and down stairs a lot. Use this time to prepare and give your body rest. Second thing is no sex. That can trigger contractions and that's not something we want right now” he says as he helps me sit up on the table and I nod my head in understanding.  
The whole rest thing I can for sure do. But no sex is a little much considering thats all I ever want to do at this point.  
When I’m back in my car outside of the doctor's office I send Eric a text and tell him I’m about to head home and I will tell him everything when he gets off work.  
Within seconds of sending the message my phone rings and I see that it's him. I havent started the car yet so I answer and as soon as I hear his voice I get emotional as fuck.  
“Hey beautiful, how about you tell me now?” he says as soon as I answer and I start to sob.  
“Baby whats wrong?” he asks with panic in his voice.  
I can't answer right away due to the uncontrollable sobs coming out.  
“I’m leaving now and coming home” he says, sounding scared.  
“No Eric! Everything is fine” I force out so he can calm down.  
“Then why the hell are you crying?” He asks.  
“Because we cant have sex anymore and I’m so miserable and fat” I sob out.  
“Wait what?” He says with a small laugh.  
“You are crying hysterically because we cant have sex for a few weeks?” he asks, starting to laugh harder.  
“Eric stop laughing at me!” I yell out between sobs.  
“”Okay okay I’m sorry baby. Calm down and drive yourself home. I’m gonna early out and come hold you” he says making me smile slightly.  
“I love you Eric” I say as I start to calm down and realize how stupid this all is.  
“I love you baby momma” he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
“No” I say firmly causing him to laugh out loud.  
I drive home and go straight up the stairs throwing myself onto the bed to wait for my happiness to arrive.  
“I don’t hear crying so I assume it’s safe to enter” I hear him say from the hallway and jerk my head to look at him.  
“Come here” I say as I reach my arms out to him.  
“Hi baby. Also hi baby” he says as he kisses me and goes down to kiss my stomach.  
He tucks his arm around my back and pulls me into him as he kicks his boots off into the floor. I immediately bury my face in his neck and instinctively start to trail kisses down his neck.   
“So no sex huh” he breathes out.  
“Don’t remind me” I say as I pull my face away.  
“Hold up” he says as he jumps up and goes over to the laptop.  
“What are you doing?” I ask as I sit up and watch him.  
“Googling” he says as he types quickly.  
“Huuhhh” He says as he closes the computer and turns to me.  
“So apparently we just can’t have sex. That doesn't mean we can't do other things” he says as he pulls his uniform off leaving him in a white t-shirt and boxers.  
“Oh god where are you going with this?” I ask as I place my hand on my stomach.  
“Lay down” he demands as he crawls back onto the bed and pulls my leggings off taking my panties with them.  
“I’m gonna help you relieve some stress” he replies.  
“Idea” he says as he hops back up and puts a cd in and pushes play and I hear the song “Rammstein” start to play.  
He comes back beside me and slowly runs his fingers over my heat before he finds my most sensitive spot and starts to rub to the beat of the music.   
“Fuck baby” I let out and I look over at him to see him smiling down at me.  
“This could work for a few weeks huh” he asks, never letting his fingers stop moving.  
“Yeah” I moan out breathlessly.  
“Already?” he asks with a small laugh as he picks up speed and just as the song is about to end I grab his hand and push his fingers inside of me as I let the wave wash over me.  
When I start to come back down I feel the absolute exhaustion as my body starts to shut down and I let my eyes close as I roll into him on my side.  
“Well alright. Guess I’ll finish this off in the shower” he says with a laugh before kissing my forehead and climbing off of the bed.  
“I’m so tired baby. I’ll make it up to you I promise” I say sleepily.  
“In 4 weeks” he says playfully.  
“Uh more like 10” I say back.  
“Wait what!?” he replies and I smile as I let sleep take me over.

Two weeks later I’m at my 38 week appointment and after the doctor checks me he looks up at me with a smile.  
“So we have two options here” he says as he helps me sit up.  
“Either you can go home and wait on this to progress on its own or you can head on over to the hospital. You are 4cm dilated and labor is likely to start any time now” he says as he sits down in his chair.  
“Well what should I do?” I ask feeling panicked.  
“That depends on what you are comfortable with. You can go to the hospital and I can give you some medicine to speed things up or you can go home and let it happen whenever it happens” he says with a reassuring smile.  
“I think I would rather go home. We don't live too far from the hospital” I tell him giving him my decision.  
“Have your husband call me when it starts” he says with a smile before leaving me in the room alone to get dressed.  
Once I reach the car I frantically dial Eric’s number to fill him in but he doesn't answer. I need to tell someone though so I dial Kathy and she answers on the first ring. I fill her in on everything and she listens excitedly and lets me know that I made the right decision to go home and be comfortable.  
As soon as I hang up with her Eric calls back and I fill him in to. He lets his superior know what's going on just in case.  
Later that evening we are on the couch together watching a movie with Eric’s hand in its usual spot on my stomach when we hear knocking at the door.  
When Eric looks out he sees his mom standing there with an overnight bag smiling back at him.  
“Mom what are you doing here?” he asks as he moves to the side to let her in.  
“I couldn't sit around waiting so I decided that I was going to stay here until it happens. That's okay right?” she asks as she sits her bag down and comes over replacing Eric's hand with hers on my stomach.  
“I don't mind” I say as I look over at Eric who looks super annoyed.  
We finish the movie and me and Eric head to our room as Kathy makes a spot for herself on the couch with a blanket.  
We both fall almost instantly asleep in each other's arms but not too long into my sleep I’m woken up by the baby kicking super hard.  
“Owww little man that hurts” I whisper out as I rub my stomach.  
A few minutes later I feel it again and it hits me that it may not be kicks that I’m feeling.  
I sit up for a few minutes and wait and it happens again and I quietly get up and leave the room.  
I walk into the living room to see Kathy sleeping on the couch so I sit down in the chair and grab my phone to watch the time.  
6 minutes. Every 6 minutes. So this is probably it but I know they said I shouldn’t come in until they are 4 minutes apart. They aren't even that painful so I sit and watch the clock on my phone for over an hour. As I’m watching and waiting for the next one to hit at the 6 minute mark I feel it start to creep up on me ahead of time and this one has some burn to it. I let out a long grunt as the pressure in my back feels like it will never end.  
“y/n? Are you okay honey” I hear Kathy say as she sits up and looks at me.  
“It hurts so bad” I say as I feel a tear roll down my face.  
“Oh! You should have woke me up! Where is Eric?” she asks as she jumps up and comes over to me.  
“I didn’t want to wake him” I moan out as another one builds up.  
“Oh honey he would want you to wake him! I’ll get him!” she says as she heads up the stairs and seconds later a very disoriented Eric is kneeled beside me on the floor.  
“I should call the doctor I guess” he says as he takes my phone out of my hand and dials the number.  
“Oh fuck I’m going to break in half” I moan out in agony as another one hits.  
“Breathe through it baby” Eric says back as he waits for the doctor to answer.  
“You fucking breathe threw it! Your son is trying to kill me!” I yell back.  
“Shhh don't yell honey save your energy” Kathy says as she rubs my arm.  
“Doc is going to meet us there. I’ll put your bag in the car” Eric says ignoring my angry outbursts as much as he can.  
With one of them on each side of me we make it to the car and Eric helps me in as his mom gets into her car to follow us.  
“I feel like he’s going to fall out any minute” I say as I start to panic about giving birth in the truck.  
“Oh please no. My truck would never recover from that” Eric says trying to make a joke out of the situation.  
“Baby I’m so sorry” I say as I feel the growing puddle under me.  
“I was joking baby, plus we are almost there” he says with a smile.  
“Eric my water just broke” I say as I start to panic even more.  
His mouth falls open in shock for a split second before he quickly recovers and laughs.  
“I guess it's a good thing that you are the only one that ever sits there” he says as he laughs.

When we finally make it to the hospital he throws the truck in park and jumps out and runs inside and comes back followed by a nurse with a wheelchair. As they are getting me in the chair his mom joins us and goes up with me while Eric parks the truck.  
They get me undressed and in a bed and the nurse checks me and to everybody's surprise I’m dilated to 8cm. Eric makes it to my room seconds after we found out and is confused when the nurse rushes out to call my doctor.  
“Everything good?” he asks as he puts my bag down and comes over and kisses my lips just as another contraction starts.  
“Oh yes! We will have a baby very soon” Kathy says excitedly as she tries to stand back out of the way.  
“Please god give me drugs!” I yell out in tears.  
The nurse walks back in and tells us that my doctor is on his way and that its too late for a epidural but that she can give me something in my IV to knock the edge off.  
She leaves and comes back a few minutes later and gives me the meds and my whole body gets hot and tingly.  
“Better?” Eric asks as my hand relaxes in his.  
“I can't feel my face” I laugh out but before I can get fully comfortable another one hits and I’m back to gripping his hand and growling.  
“Are we ready to have a baby?” the doctor says as he walks into the room.  
“Get this thing out of me!” I yell out making Eric laugh.  
“There’s your answer” he says as he smiles at the doctor.  
“Let me check and see where we are at” he says as he quickly checks me before another contraction can start.  
“Lets break this bed down and have a baby” He says as he quickly leaves the room to get ready.  
The whole room becomes a mad house as different nurses come in and out messing with the bed and bringing in the warmer for the baby.  
“Oh I have to get a picture of that” Eric says as he walks over and takes a picture of the warmer with the name card on it that says “Harris”.

As soon as the doctor is back in the room I’m pulled down on the bed with my legs in stirrups and as I’m told to push I squeeze my eyes shut and listen to them count.  
“Shit I think I’m trying to push with you” Eric says from beside me and I open my eyes and look up at him and his face is white.  
“You better not pass out” I say as I’m told to start pushing again.  
“I’m not going anywhere” He says as he leans down and kisses my forehead.  
“One more good push and your son will be here” the doctor says and I bear down giving it my all.  
“Oh shit I see him” Eric says as I feel the sudden relief and I look down and see them placing our son on my stomach.  
“Welcome to the world buddy” Eric says with so much emotion in his voice that I know he is crying.  
Tyler lets out a long high pitched squeal as the nurses wipe him off and the doctor lets Eric cut the cord.  
“I’m never letting him go” I cry out when he is placed in my arms all bundled up and he looks up at me with his fathers eyes.

That evening after everything had calmed down and it was just Eric, our son, and me in the room laid in the hospital bed together, I let the pure joy wash over me. No words were spoken for a long time as we both stared at our son that was made up of a little bit of him and a little bit of me.  
“Thank you y/n” Eric says, breaking the silence as our son holds onto his finger.  
“For what?” I ask as I smile up at him.  
“For letting me be your husband. For giving me this beautiful little man. For showing me what real love feels like” he says with a smile as he looks back at me.  
“Then thank you to” I reply as I lean my head up far enough to kiss his lips.  
“I never imagined that this would be in the cards for me” he says as he looks back at our sleeping son in my arms.  
“I always knew that if I ever found you again that I was never letting go” I say back.  
“If you ever left for some reason I would search the whole globe until I found you and brought you back to me” he says with one hand reached around me back holding onto my shoulder and the other still with our sons hand wrapped around his finger.   
“This is right where I belong” he says as he rests his cheek against the side of my head.  
“Forever and always” I reply with happiness pouring out of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ride! This was a fun one to write!(:

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments welcome!!!


End file.
